UN MATRIMONIO DIFERENTE
by SEREDAR
Summary: Ahora Serena entendía porqué durante los cinco años que llevaba casada, su marido la había ignorado completamente: su padre había chantajeado a Darién para que se casara con ella. Pero cuando Serena decidió olvidar el doloroso pasado y construirse...
1. Chapter 1

_Hola esta adaptación fue hecha a solicitud de __**ATENEA**__ y la próxima adaptación a subir es Pecados Paternos de __jaid black __para__ mi __amiga_ _serenasexilady__ que por lo que me comento la dejaron en el aire hace mucho tiempo y quiere conocer el final…_

_***gracias a todos los que han leído mis adaptaciones***_

**UN MATRIMONIO DIFERENTE**

**Autora: **Lynne Graham

Adaptada a los personajes de **Sailor Moon** pertenecientes a **Naoko Takeuchi**

**Protagonistas: **Darién Chiba y Serena Tsukino

Ahora Serena entendía porqué durante los cinco años que llevaba casada, su marido la había ignorado completamente: su padre había chantajeado a Darién para que se casara con ella. Pero cuando Serena decidió olvidar el doloroso pasado y construirse una nueva vida junto al hombre que realmente la amaba, Darién apareció diciendo que ya estaba preparado para el matrimonio y que a partir de ese momento, ella iba a dormir en su cama...


	2. Chapter 2

CAPITULO 1

Serena bajó deprisa los escalones que daban al bar y entró. Estaba oscuro y lleno de bebedores que aprovechaban la hora del almuerzo para tomar un trago. No veía a Andrew; no era lo suficientemente alta como para divisarlo entre las cabezas de hombres de negocios trajeados que tenía a su alrededor. Mientras se abría camino entre los cliente, sintió un estremecimiento. La idea de que la vieran allí, de que la reconocieran la aterraba. Por ello fue un alivio distinguir entre la multitud en el extremo opuesto del local la cabellera rubia de Andrew. Andrew, alto, sofisticado y atractivo, se puso de pie al verla aproximarse a él. Serena se sintió orgullosa.

Llegas tarde – se quejó él.

Lo siento, no pude escaparme antes – explicó ella jadeando, mientras se dejaba caer en el asiento y echaba otra ojeada al lugar, temerosa de encontrar alguna cara conocida.

No sigas. Estás en otra parte de la ciudad.

Serena bajó la cabeza, escondiendo la cara ruborizada detrás de la melena rubia.

Ese hombre de allí me está mirando!

La mayoría de los hombres miran a las mujeres bonitas... y tú eres exquisitamente bonita, mi amor – murmuró Andrew en voz baja, adoptando un tono íntimo mientras le tomaba la mano-. Me fastidia ver que te miran todos cuando pasas.

¿de verdad? – preguntó ella asombrada por sus cumplidos.

¿por qué no vamos a mi apartamento? – sonrió Andrew dibujando el labio inferior con el dedo.

Serena se puso rígida.

No puedo. Todavía no. Ya sabes cómo me siento – musitó. El miedo se había apoderado de ella.

El cambió su expresión por un gesto frío y duro.

Andrew, por favor...

Por lo que se ve, estás jugando conmigo mientras tu esposo está de viaje.

Te amo – los ojos de ella se llenaron de tristeza y ansiedad.

¿Entonces cuándo vas a decirle que quieres divorciarte? – le exigió.

Pronto. Estoy buscando el momento apropiado – Serena se había puesto pálida, y en los rasgos bonitos de su cara expresaba cierta tensión.

Teniendo en cuenta que él solo duerme contigo una noche al mes, puedo esperar sentado aquí hasta el año que viene, según tú. Tal vez lo ames al desgraciado...

¿y crees que es posible? Tú sabes bien que nuestro matrimonio no es como otros.

¿y no quieren los periódicos aprovecharse de esa situación? – se rió Andrew burlón.

No me hace ninguna gracia, Andrew.

Bueno. Lo único que me tranquiliza es saber que si yo no soy tu amante, él tampoco lo es. Un verdadero misterio. Mírate. La esposa virgen después de cinco años. Y sin embargo a él rara vez no se le ve con una jovencita colgada del brazo. Quizás sea un homosexual no declarado.

El estómago de ella se revolvió. Pensó que había sido una locura contarle a Andrew la verdad sobre su matrimonio. No se trataba de que fuese a usarlo en su contra. Le tenía verdadera confianza a Andrew, pero se daba cuenta de que su confesión podía resultar peligrosa, si bien servía para calmar los celos de Andrew hacia Darién.

¡No hables así de él! – se quejó Serena.

¿Acaso no estás cansada de él? No creo que jamás tengas la valentía de decirle que quieres ser libre nuevamente. Me parece que estoy perdiendo el tiempo contigo.

No, eso nunca – dijo ella aterrada ante la idea de perderlo.

No podía imaginarse volver a los tiempos de su vida sin Andrew. Una vida aburrida, vacía. Días interminables. Sin ninguna vida social. No tenía amigos. La observaban en todos los sitios a los que iba. La puerta de su cárcel se había cerrado el día de su boda, y ella había sido tan tonta, tan ingenua de no darse cuenta hasta que había intentado pasar las rejas.

¿entonces cuándo? – presionó él.

Pronto. Muy pronto. Te lo prometo.

No entiendo por qué no recoges tus cosas y te vas. No se puede decir que no tengas motivos para divorciarte de él. El adulterio no va a pasarse de moda mientras ande por ahí Darién Chiba.

Tengo que hacerlo bien, Andrew. ¿No crees que le debo eso al menos?

No creo que le debas nada. Ni siquiera es tu esposo ante los ojos de la iglesia ni de la ley – Andrew insistió.

¡Me tengo que ir! – dijo Serena mirando el reloj de pulsera.

Andrew le rodeó los hombros y la besó con demostrada maestría.

Te llamaré – le prometió -. Te quiero.

Serena salió corriendo. Estaba cerca de la peluquería en la que había reservado hora para una larga sesión de masajes. Era demasiado arriesgado encontrarse con Andrew y su cabeza le decía que cuanto más tardase en confesarle la verdad a Darién y pedirle el divorcio, más se arriesgaba a que fuese descubierta. Pero, entonces, ¿qué importaría realmente?

A Darién no le importaba lo que hacía ella. Lo veía una vez al mes cuando él pasaba por Londres, y el año anterior ni siquiera lo había visto con esa frecuencia. A veces Darién le pedía que organizara una cena de negocios. Pero no era frecuente. Había ocurrido pocas veces, y muy espaciadas. Incluso se solía comunicar con ella a través del personal de su empresa, en caso de necesitarlo.

Durante el tiempo que llevaban casados, Darién no la había invitado a salir nunca, ni siquiera la había llevado a una fiesta. Solía llevar a otras mujeres en ese caso, pero a su esposa jamás. Darién dormía en el ala de la casa que había acondicionado para sí. E incluso las pocas noches que habían dormido bajo el mismo techo, lo había oído salir tarde, y regresar al amanecer. Es decir que ni siquiera se podían contar esas noches como compartidas con él.

Por un momento recordó cuánto había llorado y se había preguntado qué había hecho para que las cosas fuesen así, y que podía hacer para atraer su atención. Con rabia, quiso borrar esos recuerdos de su mente. El tiempo se había ocupado de que aquellos tiempos hubiesen quedados sepultados. La joven novia había crecido y era más sabia ahora.

lo siento. Me olvidé de la cita – murmuró Serena en la recepción de la peluquería, y además insistió en pagarla de todos modos.

El propietario, Alan, le ofreció comenzar con ella una sesión inmediatamente, pero ella se disculpó diciendo que se le hacía tarde, y se sentó a esperar a su peluquero.

¡Oh! Señora Chiba, su guardaespaldas ha dejado un mensaje para usted – le dijo Alan bajando la voz y la cabeza.

Serena se puso tensa y pálida.

Tranquilícese – Alan la miró con complicidad -. He dicho que estaba en la sesión de masajes.

Gracias – ahora Serena se había puesto colorada.

Será mejor que le de el mensaje. El señor Chiba le está esperando en casa.

¿Que Darién qué? Darién la estaba esperando...¿Darién, que nunca la había esperado en cinco años? ¿Darién estaba en casa cuando no lo esperaba hasta la siguiente quincena? Involuntariamente, Serena se estremeció; se le revolvió el estómago. Sintió terror.

Alan se sentó a su lado, y le dijo:

Pequeña, tú no eres el tipo de chica para jugar a esto.

No sé lo que estás...

Llevas viniendo a este salón desde hace cinco años. Y desde hace dos meses no haces más que ponerte colorada – suspiró -. Y no quisiera pasar a la historia como un estúpido capaz de facilitarle una coartada a la señora Chiba. Me da la impresión de que tu marido es un tipo capaz de romperle los dedos a quien haga falta así. Me dan temblores de sólo pensarlo.

Lo siento – Serena se sintió avergonzada.

Y yo siento no poder ayudarte más, porque ha sido bonito verte feliz por un tiempo.

¿Señora Chiba?

Serena miró a Taiki, su guardaespaldas, que proyectaba una sombra grande y oscura sobre ella se puso de pie, Taiki le hecho una mirada de desconfianza a Alan, quien se encontraba demasiado cerca de la esposa de su jefe.

Tan pronto como se acomodó en la limusina se desmoronó. Alan sabía que ella estaba viendo a alguien. Se sentía tan humillada. Y también se sentía terriblemente culpable. Su peluquero además tenía miedo de verse envuelto en un escándalo matrimonial. Aunque lo cierto era que nada de eso sería posible, ya que Darién no tenía ni la menor idea de lo que hacía ella. Pero el dicharachero Alan, que tantas veces se había reído de sus depresiones, estaba sinceramente asustado.

Todo el mundo le tenía miedo a Darién. Y sin embargo ella jamás lo había oído gritar. Durante los primeros tiempos de su matrimonio, Serena había sentido terror hacia Darién, pero con el tiempo ese terror se había ido difuminando, y adquiriendo la forma real de la indiferencia de Darién hacia ella. Simplemente parecía que Serena no existía en la escala de seres humanos importantes para Darién. Él se había casado con Serena para obtener las acciones que su padre le había cedido a ella. Su esposa era parte de un acuerdo de negocios, nada más.

Y sin embargo, ella hubiera jurado que había habido momentos, al principio de la relación, en que Darién la había mirado con odio; un tiempo en que cada palabra de él sonaba como una amenaza hacia ella, cuando la sola presencia de Darién la hacía sentir en peligro. Entonces había aprendido a evitarlo siempre que podía. Había aceptado casarse con ella por las acciones. Pero no obstante el divorcio no parecía se una idea que lo convenciera. Y esto era algo que Serena no alcanzaba a comprender.

Y ahora Darién, que no había dado la más mínima señal hacia ella en cinco años, había vuelto a casa y la estaba esperando. Era algo que la ponía nerviosa. Subió los escalones de la enorme casa aferrada a su bolso como si buscase protección en algo.

" La esposa infiel ", pensó con tristeza.

Pero ella no era su esposa en realidad, se recordó, como lo había hecho desde que había conocido a Andrew. Tendría que haberle pedido su libertad mucho tiempo atrás. Pero su padre se hubiese puesto fuera de sí, y se hubiera sentido terriblemente decepcionado.

Serena se había pasado los primeros diecisiete años de su vida complaciendo a su padre, Kenji Y hacía cinco años, por consejo suyo, se había casado con Darién, y ése había sido el error más grande de su vida. Darién le había quitado la libertad, y no le había dado nada a cambio. Pero todo eso era historia pasada, se recordó a sí misma. Hacía apenas dos meses que su padre había muerto, a causa de la enfermedad coronaria que había dañado su salud durante años.

- El señor Chiba la está esperando en la sala – le informó Kevin, el mayordomo.

Serena se puso más nerviosa aún. Como norma general, ella no veía a Darién hasta la hora de cenar, por lo que sospechó que algo no iba bien.

Darién estaba de pie, cerca de la chimenea recubierta de mármol. Era un hombre alto, que irradiaba una presencia extremadamente masculina. Alguna vez había sentido que su corazón se estremecía al mirarlo, que se le aflojaban las piernas, y que le costaba pronunciar cualquier palabra frente a él. Ahora en cambio, Serena lo veía como si entre ellos hubiera una mampara de cristal. Había aprendido a distanciarse de él, como primera medida.

Darién Chiba, el legendario magnate griego, poseedor de un gran poder y una gran fortuna. Tenía una elegancia natural que aumentaba con el exquisito gusto en la elección de la ropa: zapatos de piel acabados a mano, o un fabuloso traje en tela de mohair y seda. Era un hombre por el que cualquier mujer se moriría, había pensado Serena con la ingenuidad y excitación de los diecisiete años.

Y Darién en efecto, era un atractivo hombre, seductor por donde se lo mirase. Un pelo grueso color azabache, la piel dorada, los ojos azules y lo sabía, le gustaba que así fuera, y se valía de ello cuando le venía bien. Una vez, aunque ella casi no le recordaba, ella había sido el blanco de esa energía sexual que irradiaba.

Pero luego todo había cambiado.

Serena entró en la sala. La tensión flotaba en el ambiente. Los profundos ojos zafiros de Darién la miraron detenidamente.

Tienes corrido el carmín – y los dedos de él volaron hacia su boca. Luego frunció el ceño y le dijo -: No tenemos mucho tiempo, así que voy a ser muy breve y directo. Nos vamos a París.

¿A París? – preguntó Serena como un eco, más que sorprendida.

Pero Darién ya había abierto la puerta, y le decía impaciente:

Vamos.

¿Quieres que vaya contigo a París? ¿Yo? ¿Ahora mismo?

Sí.

¿Pero por qué?

Un asunto relacionado con la herencia de tu padre.

Serena estaba más que sorprendida, ya que no se imaginaba que pudiera haber algo pendiente en relación a la herencia de su padre.

A pesar de que Darién no se había molestado en ir al funeral de su padre, había asumido con arrogancia la responsabilidad de dar instrucciones a sus abogados para liquidar sus propiedades. Mientras Serena lloraba la muerte de su padre, sumida en la gran pérdida que significaba para ella, e incapaz de ocuparse en ese momento de cuestiones materiales, Darién había vendido todos los bienes que tenía su padre, absolutamente todos.

Su hermosa casa, sus inversiones, sus exquisitos muebles y efectos personales habían sido convertidos en dinero en efectivo siguiendo las instrucciones de Darién. No le había dejado a Serena ni un solo recuerdo. Su padre, Kenji Tsukino, podría no haber existido, si sus bienes hubieran tenido que testificar sus sesenta y tantos años de vida en la tierra.

Serena había quedado impresionada por la falta de sensibilidad de Darién, pero cuando se había dado cuenta de ello ya era tarde para intervenir. Como siempre, sus obedientes empleados habían cumplido sus órdenes eficientemente.

¿Algo que has pasado por alto?

No. Algo que andaba buscando, finalmente lo he localizado – dijo con gravedad en el gesto -. Por lo menos es lo que creo. Y por tu propio bien, ruega que no me haya equivocado.

¿Por mi propio bien? No entiendo de qué me estabas hablando – dijo ella aterrada.

Espero que no – dijo él dándose la vuelta.

Serena fue hacia la escalera. Una mano fuerte la frenó.

¿Adónde crees que vas?

A cambiarme – contestó ella mirando la mano que la sujetaba, algo que le extrañaba, ya que Darién no la tocaba nunca.

No hay tiempo para ello. El jet esta listo para despegar.

¿Regresaremos esta noche? No llevo nada de equipaje – exclamó ella mientras él la llevaba hacia fuera.

Te arreglaré sin él.

Luego, ya en la limusina, preguntó Serena:

¿Qué ocurre?

Darién no le hizo caso y se dispuso a hablar por teléfono durante un buen rato en griego.

Ella no entendía una palabra. A su mente acudió el recuerdo del día de la boda, cuando ella le había dicho que intentaría aprender su lengua, y él le había dicho:

No pierdas el tiempo.

Ésa había sido la primera grieta que se había abierto en su mundo de fantasía. Antes de que se hubiera terminado el día, la grieta se había hecho más profunda, pero le había llevado algún tiempo de realidad el desvanecer por completo aquel mundo de fantasía que ella tanto ansiaba.

La situación con Darién la había desquiciado, pero sin embargo guardaba la compostura. Había aprendido a disimular sus emociones delante de él, y ahora estaba sentada tranquilamente en el coche, con las manos sobre el regazo, como si en su interior no sintiera un temporal.

¿De qué se trata todo esto? – preguntó Serena por segunda vez.

Hubo un silencio sepulcral.

Creí que los asuntos de la herencia de mi padre ya estaban todos resueltos – insistió Serena.

¿Estás segura? – respondió Darién con calma.

Algo en el tono de su voz le inquietó. Se volvió hacia él, y se encontró con una mirada de hielo. Tenía la sensación de que se avecinaba un desastre, y el terror a enfrentarlo le provocaba un cierto mareo.

Si al menos me explicaras ¿qué...? – comenzó a decir Serena.

¿Por qué tengo que darte yo explicaciones?

El desprecio de su contestación la silenció.

Eres tan joven...Debes ser la secreta fantasía de todo hombre – le había dicho una vez.

¿Quién iba a pensar que esas seductoras palabras habían sido pronunciadas por el esposo que la había ignorado durante los últimos cinco años? Sin embargo, Darién había dicho eso la primera vez que se habían visto. ¿Por qué había mentido? ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso había sido por sus tremendas ganas de conseguir las acciones? Seguramente sí. Porque estaba claro que ella no había sido nunca la secreta fantasía de Darién Chiba. Él la había usado, igual que su padre, que se había dejado llevar por la fortuna y el status de Darién.

Apenada por sus pensamientos, Serena miraba por la ventanilla. Echaba de menos a Andrew. Andrew, quien no había sabido siquiera quién era ella la primera vez que se le había acercado. Andrew, el primer hombre que la había tratado como un ser humano con sentimientos y necesidades, y con opiniones propias. Andrew sólo la quería a ella. No trataba de usarla.

En París le diría a Darién que quería divorciarse. No quería arriesgarse a perder a Andrew. Y estaba deseosa de vivir su propia vida, hambrienta de la libertad que se dibujaba en el horizonte. Darién le había robado su libertad, los años de adolescencia, cuando ella tendría que haber estado saliendo con chicos, divirtiéndose y enamorándose. ¿Por qué no iba a tener derecho a añorar o que nunca había tenido?

Sentada en el jet privado ojeó unas revistas, pero no dejó de notar que la azafata se apoyaba en el hombro de Darién, como si fuera de un harén, y quisiera ganarse los favores del sultán. La atractiva mujer trataba de seducirlo. Reconocía todos los síntomas. ¿Quién mejor que ella para reconocerlos? Al fin y al cabo ella también había sido una víctima de Darién. Pero ahora estaba lejos de él, y se sentía orgullosa de la distancia que había podido poner.

Darién Chiba, un hombre con un temperamento acorde con su origen griego, con un aspecto de estrella de cine, no le movía un pelo, ni física ni emocionalmente. Era además un hombre despiadado, caprichoso, arrogante y perverso con sus enemigos o con aquellos que se le oponían. Si ella hubiese sido su mujer real, no se hubiera arriesgado a andar con otro hombre.

Una limusina los recogió en el aeropuerto de Charles de Gaulle, y los condujo por una ciudad atestada de coches. Se bajó del vehículo. El orgullo le impedía preguntar nuevamente adónde iban, simplemente observaba. Él se bajó también, y se dirigió al edificio más cercano. En la mano llevaba un maletín de ejecutivo. Y el edificio, por su apariencia, debía se un banco.

Tres hombres los esperaban dentro. Uno de ellos a quien Serena reconoció como el representante de su padre, quiso hablar con ella, pero Darién se lo impidió de manera poco caballerosa. Siempre así. Intolerante, grosero hacia quienes él consideraba seres inferiores a él. Como el hombre de mediana edad, cara colorada y tensa, que los acompañaba.

Subieron al asensor. ¿Acaso había una nueva oferta de acciones en su valiosa línea de barcos? ¿Cómo podía ser tan codicioso un hombre con toda la fortuna y el poderío que tenía Darién? ¿Pero acaso no se había casado con ella por codicia?

El representante de su padre puso una llave en la mano de Serena sorpresivamente, y se dispuso a partir.

Dámela a mí – dijo Darién tenso.

Debía de ser la llave de una caja fuerte, propiedad de su padre. Por primera vez no hizo caso y se dirigió directamente hacia donde estaba el representante del banco, que ponía en ese momento una caja fuerte sobre una mesa, y luego abandonaba la habitación vacía.

Serena – protestó Darién.

Serena no quiso mirarlo. Pero dijo:

Si es de mi padre, es mío.

Ten cuidado con lo que dices.

Sus palabras la hicieron estremecer. Lo miró y se sintió paralizada. En el rostro de Darién se adivinaba la agresión y violencia a punto de estallar.

Serena cejó en su intento, y súbitamente dejo la llave al lado de la caja.

si está en esta caja, puedes quedarte tranquila. Pero si no está, puedes considerarte afortunada si llegas a ver el día de mañana.

No entendía a qué cosa se refería que pudiera estar en la caja. Un sudor frío se apoderó de ella. Sus piernas se debilitaron. Sus ojos color zafiro lo miraron incrédulos. Pero él no la estaba mirando. Estaba metiendo la llave en la caja, temblándole el pulso.

Serena se lamió los labios secos en un gesto ansioso. Debía tratarse de algo más que acciones. Nunca había visto a Darién perder el control de ese modo. Y ahora, fuese lo que fuese lo que estaba dentro de la caja, estaba frente a él.

La caja estaba llena de papeles. Darién comenzó a revolverlos, dejando de lado las fotos y cartas, que quedaron esparcidas por toda la mesa. Estaba pálido, y su búsqueda se iba haciendo más desesperada a medida que avanzaba.

Serena fijó la vista en un sobre grande dirigido a una persona de la que jamás había oído hablar. Ni siquiera reconocía la letra. Entonces vio una foto grande en la que se veía a hombres y mujeres en actividades obscenas. Sintió disgusto. No entendía por qué su padre las guardaba.

¿Qué es todo eso? – preguntó a Darién, puesto que era evidente que él sabía bastante más que ella acerca de la caja y su contenido.

Él pasó la foto sin demostrar un ápice de asombro.

¿Qué es? – preguntó él repitiendo sus palabras con una mueca que simulaba una risa cínica -. ¡Es una caja de vidas destrozadas! Los secretos de otra gente. ¡Tu padre vivía a costa de sus víctimas y de su miedo, el muy cerdo!

Serena se puso lívida, pero le reprendió:

¿Cómo te atreves a hablar así de mi padre?

Darién no la estaba escuchando. Seguía buscando entre los papeles como un poseso.

Qué me obligase a revolver entre esta basura es el último de sus insultos. ¡Yo, Darién Chiba, ensuciándome las manos, porque no hay nadie en quien pueda confiar como para que hurgue entre esta colección de errores humanos! ¡Sus trofeos! ¡En lugar de tirarlos los ha conservado hasta el final, el muy cochino!

Serena casi no se sostenía de pie. No podía dar crédito al crimen que se le imputaba a su padre. Y en su incredulidad todo se le hacía confuso.

¿Qué está diciendo? – la voz de ella sonó tan débil que apenas se oyó.

¿Estás sorda? – la miró Darién sin piedad -. ¿Por qué crees que me casé contigo? ¿Por tu cara bonita y tu educación de convento? ¿Por tu habilidad para actuar como una dama y saber colocar adornos florales en la casa?

Por la acciones – alcanzó a pronunciar ella.

¡No había acciones! ¡Era todo mentira! ¡Ésa línea de barcos ni siquiera existió! – gritó él con furia, sus palabras retumbando en la habitación.

Me estás mintiendo – contestó Serena a punto de desfallecer.

La atención de Darién estaba puesta en el documento que tenía en ese momento en sus manos. De pronto, sin aviso alguno previo, dio un puñetazo sobre la mesa.

¡Es sólo una copia!

¿Una copia de qué?

¡Y éste es el fin!

Darién parecía un león dispuesto a comérsela.

El original te lo dio a ti, ¿no es verdad? ¿Te lo dio a ti para dejar a salvo...?

¿Qué cosa me dio? – casi no podía articular palabra Serena.

Tú sabes de qué estoy hablando. No te hagas la inocente – dijo él yendo a un rincón de la habitación -. Si no está aquí, lo tienes que tener tú. Kenji no era ningún tonto. Y sabía que me desharía de ti si caía en mis manos. Así que te lo dio a ti. Entonces, ¿dónde está?

¡Basta ya! ¡Déjame en paz! – gritó a pesar del terror que sentía.

Si no me dices dónde está el certificado, soy capaz de cualquier cosa. ¡He vivido extorsionado durante cinco años para proteger a mi familia, y no pienso vivir así un día más!

Darién había pronunciado por fin la palabra, "extorsionado". No podía ser cierto. Su padre no podía haberle hecho un chantaje. Serena estaba a punto de desfallecer.

Siempre me he preguntado por qué lo había hecho así...que tú tuvieras que se mi castigo de por vida – soltó Darién como pensando en voz alta -. Pero te diré una cosa, preciosa. Prefiero ir a la cárcel por estrangularte antes que cumplir esta otra sentencia.

Aterrada, Serena miraba la cara de Darién, y finalmente, de manera misericordiosa, dejó de verla, al mismo tiempo que Serena se desvaneció.


	3. Chapter 3

CAPITULO 2

Serena recobró la conciencia en la limusina. Darién estaba inclinado sobre ella como cuando ella se había desmayado. En un movimiento brusco del coche, Serena se apartó hacia el lado opuesto del asiento.

¡Aléjate de mí! – le gritó presa del pánico.

¿Eres una criatura muy delicada, no te parece?

De pronto te has vuelto un manojo de nervios – Darién la miraba con satisfacción perversa; parecía haber recuperado el control -. ¿Dónde está el certificado?

Serena se clavó las uñas. Necesitaba alguna sensación que le dijera que estaba despierta, que no se trataba de una pesadilla.

Te he dicho que no sé de qué hablas.

Bueno, si antes no lo sabías, ahora ya lo sabes, y quiero que me lo digas.

No puedo creer que mi padre te hiciera chantaje...

¿Un asunto sucio, no? – Darién la trataba sin la más mínima compasión -. Pero él era un profesional, de alto vuelo. A él le interesaba los ricos, famosos. Le gustaba los personajes a los que pudiera sacarles el jugo, era muy bueno en su trabajo nunca dejaba a sus víctimas totalmente secas, ni los llevaba al extremo de que quisiera matarlo. Los hacía pagar durante mucho tiempo y luego los dejaba en paz, pero siempre se quedaba con la prueba de sus delitos y trapos sucios para protegerse. Hizo una fortuna...

¡No me lo creo!

¿Crees que guardaba esas fotos pornográficas sólo por diversión? Si se quedó con la prueba de los trapos sucios de mi familia... - la voz de Darién se hizo más dura aún -. También tenía el certificado original, y como he intentado recuperarlo buscando por todas partes, es evidente que tú lo tienes.

¡Él no me dio nada! – gritó histéricamente.

A mí no me vas a engañar. Inténtalo y te romperé...

¡Estás loco! – sollozó.

Hasta ahora he sido paciente. He estado en la cuerda floja durante cinco años. La única forma de mantenerme a salvo era seguir casado contigo. Pensé que ibas a irte con papá. Pero no lo hiciste. Y hay una cosa que me ha quedado clara. Estás enamorada de mí...

¿Qué? – Serena lo interrumpió.

Estás obsesionada conmigo. ¿Crees que no los sé? – Darién la miró con desprecio -. Cualquier mujer normal ya se hubiese desengañado y hubiera dejado de esperar que su amor fuera correspondido... ¡Pero tú no! Te has quedado hasta el final, fiel hasta el fin, ¡sin darme la posibilidad de que pueda quejarme del maldito trato que hice!

¿Fiel? – no podía creer todo lo que oía. Era increíble, pero Darién se creía lo que decía. Estaba convencido de que se había quedado a su lado por una cuestión de amor. El nombre de Andrew quería abrirse paso entre sus labios, pero era mejor que no.

No estoy enamorada de ti – dijo dignamente.

¡Escucha, estás hablando con el chico que fue tu regalo de cumpleaños cuando cumpliste diecisiete!

¿Cómo?

¿Me elegiste en alguna revista de sociedad? ¿O me viste personalmente antes? ¿Me echaste un vistazo y saliste corriendo a decírselo a papá? "Papá: éste es el que me gusta".

Darién hablaba en serio. Realmente hablaba en serio.

¡Tú tienes que estar mal de la cabeza!

Hablaremos. Llevo cinco años esperando esta conversación. Todo lo que sé es que el querido Kenji hizo el trabajo sucio por ti. Me cazasteis como a un animal...

¡Tú eres un animal, un auténtico insulto a la especie humana! – estalló Serena -. ¡Y encima te lo tienes creído!

¡Dios! Mi joven dama sabe alzar la voz – dijo cínicamente Darién -. No parece gustarle la verdad. Hiere tu orgullo. Pero sé que he sido atrapado intencionalmente. Yo no sabía siquiera quién era tu padre la primera vez que fui a la casa. Me hizo una proposición de negocios una tercera persona, y fui citado allí. Y ocurrió justamente que tu padre no se encontraba en casa cuando llegué. Pero, ¡oh, sorpresa! ¡estabas tú! Llevabas algo blanco y romántico, y adornabas con flores el recinto, es decir estabas armada hasta los dientes con tus encantos virginales. Lo recuerdo perfectamente.

¡No fue así!

Cualquier griego con sangre en las venas se hubiese rendido a tus encantos con mirarte dos veces – le dijo Darién con resentimiento -. ¡Y tú ahí, toda sonrisa tímida y rubor en las mejillas, comiéndome con esos ojos celestes como si llevases una semana de ayuno!

¡Basta ya! – la voz de Serena casi se rompió.

Entonces me invitaron a cenar y tú tocaste el piano, y cantaste como un ángel. Todas tus virtudes puestas en juego para mí. Y no sé cómo fue, pero finalmente el negocio pasó a un segundo plano, y se me olvidó. Para que sepas, había sido sólo dos preguntas que me interesaba hacer, pero no era pertinente hacerlas esa noche.

¿Sí? – Serena trataba de borrar los recuerdos penosos de ese día.

¿Tenías suficiente edad para obtener el consentimiento de tu padre? ¿Intentaba tu padre protegerte del mundo y de los depredadores como yo? El matrimonio no estaba entonces en mi cabeza, y nunca había estado.

Serena sintió nauseas. Darién siguió hablando:

¿Y de quién fue la idea de que me quedara a cenar? Tuya. Tú le dijiste a él que me querías y eso fue todo. Luego él escarbó y escarbó, hasta sacar a la luz cosas que sólo dos personas vivas sabían, y que ninguna de los dos iba a contar jamás.

¿Qué averiguó? – preguntó ella ansiosa.

Tú lo sabes... Kenji sabía perfectamente que no viviría muchos años. Y no se fue a la tumba con el secreto – dijo Darién.

Él no me reveló nada.

Y si tú no lo tienes, debes saber quién lo tiene.

El chofer abrió la puerta y ella casi se cae del asiento. Miró la calle del barrio residencial casi con pánico. Hubiese querido correr. Ella sabía dónde estaba. Era el apartamento de Darién en París donde ella había pasado una noche de bodas inolvidable, sola.

Inténtalo – dijo Darién con tranquilidad -. Corre y verás qué pasa. No llegarías ni a la esquina.

Aterrada, Serena entró en el edificio frente a ellos, y se metió en el ascensor.

Recuerdos... – dijo Darién, como si pudiera ver lo que ella estaba pensando.

Serena sabía que aún no había salido del estado de shock. No decía nada, sabía que no estaba en condiciones de desafiarlo. Darién estaba preparado. Había estado esperando el momento de la venganza. Del mismo modo que habría esperado la muerte de su padre para liberarse de ella.

hay muchas cosas que puedo hacer por orden de otra persona, pero compartir la cama contigo no es una de ellas. Tu padre podía obligarme a casarme contigo pero no podía seguirme al dormitorio y forzarme a...

¡Cállate! – le gritó ella histérica.

¿Por qué no le contaste nunca la verdad de nuestro matrimonio?

Serena se tapó la cara en un intento de no oír más.

Por favor, más no... – murmuró, y no le importó rogarlo.

Pero él le sujetó por los hombros con firmeza y le dijo:

¿Por qué aceptaste la triste realidad de tu cama matrimonial vacía durante todos estos años y no dijiste nada? ¿Por qué?

En un acto de arrojo, Serena salió corriendo y atravesó el hall del inmenso apartamento y alcanzó el dormitorio al otro extremo del corredor. Se metió en él y echó el cerrojo. Tenía el estómago revuelto, y tuvo que quedarse quieta un momento hasta que por fin pudo quitarse la ropa, y meterse en la ducha.

"Mi padre, lo extorsionaba", repetía sus palabras. Se sentía tan sucia. Era la primera vez en su vida que se sentía verdaderamente sucia. Y no sabía que podía hacer para sentirse limpia nuevamente.

Su madre. Que había muerto cuando Serena tenía cuatro años, era un recuerdo difuso. Era la hija de un pequeño aristócrata, que se había apartado de su familia por casarse con Kenji. Pero Kenji no le había dicho a su hija por qué. Nunca se lo había explicado.

La infancia de Serena había sido una sucesión de niñeras e internados desde una edad muy temprana. Kenji viajaba incesantemente, y siempre que le había pedido ir a vivir con él había llegado antes de que se diera cuenta de que para su padre ella era exceso de equipaje, y que un hombre frío y distante. De todos modos reconocía que su padre se había preocupado por ella más que por ninguna otra persona.

Había estado siempre orgulloso de su belleza, de su educación, y su don para la música. Ahora se daba cuenta de que ésas habían sido unas ventajas de gran valor social para su padre. Kenji había sido ambicioso en relación a su hija. Había querido que se casara con un hombre rico y poderoso. Él mismo había vivido en contacto con la alta sociedad, y quería que su hija fuera miembro de todo derecho de esa misma clase social. Pero Serena había carecido de un verdadero calor de hogar. Y esa carencia afectiva la había llevado a hacer todo lo posible por ganarse la aprobación y el amor de su padre.

¿Cómo iba a imaginarse que Kenji no era un hombre de negocios legal? ¿Cómo podía imaginarse que su privilegiada vida había sido financiada con algo tan ruin como el contenido de la caja fuerte? Y menos aún, ¿cómo podría haber sospechado que había extorsionado a Darién para que se casara con ella? Finalmente comprendía la farsa de su matrimonio, demasiado tarde.

Los cinco años habían pasado, no podían recuperarlos ni ella ni Darién. No le extrañaba que la despreciara y que estuviera seguro de que ella conocía el secreto que no debía conocerse, "para proteger a mi familia", había dicho.

Lo gracioso del caso era que ella no tenía la más mínima curiosidad por conocerlo. Darién podía seguir guardándolo toda la vida. En todo caso la familia de Darién eran extraños para ella. No conocía a su madre, ni a sus tres hermanas. Muchas veces se había preguntado qué les diría a ellas acerca de su matrimonio. ¿Pero se habría molestado en explicarles algo? Como Kenji, Darién no era amigo de dar explicaciones.

¿Cómo podía pensar que ella lo amaba? Era humillante. No sólo se trataba de un marido al que habían obligado a casar a punta de pistola, sino que además creía que su mujer, después de cinco años de desprecios e infidelidades, aún lo amaba.

El agua de la ducha seguía cayendo, y de pronto Serena sintió que una extraña fuerza se apoderaba de ella. Incluso empezó a sentir pena por Darién. Creía que ella podía usar el chantaje más allá de la muerte de su padre. La noticia de que ella estaba enamorada de otro hombre seguramente sería un alivio para Darién.

Serena había perdido cinco años de su vida, pero ni un día más. Su padre había ejercido plena autoridad sobre ella. Luego Darién había tomado el relevo, y ella lo había aceptado sin más.

Y había sentido miedo durante tanto tiempo... Miedo por el mundo que yacía fuera de su irreal mundo de privilegios. Temor por el desprecio de su padre. Temor de que la verdad sobre el matrimonio terminara con la débil salud de su padre si se enteraba. Pero no más miedos, se dijo.

Si Darién había sido una víctima, ella también lo había sido. Y sin embargo no armaba tanto escándalo como él. La vanidad de Darién la indignaba.

Un golpe fuerte sonó en la puerta.

¡Abre! – exigió Darién.

Serena hizo un esfuerzo por no oír. Ya tenía bastante con lo que había ocurrido anteriormente. No quería saber nada de él. Darién no tenía una sola virtud que pudiera conmoverla. Cinco años atrás sin embargo había sentido una gran atracción por él y había elegido entonces con el corazón, no con la cabeza.

¡Serena! – volvió a golpear Darién con impaciencia.

No era un hombre que respetase a las mujeres. Iba detrás de todas ellas, rubias morenas, daba igual. Eso sí, todas tenían piernas largas, pechos imponentes y pelo largo. Serena no tenía ninguno de esos atributos, y alguna vez había sido un tormento para ella, ya que la imagen que tenía de sí misma, débil e insegura, no se había visto beneficiada con esta carencia.

Pero tenía muchas otras virtudes y debía agradecerle a Andrew el haberlo descubierto. Andrew le había enseñado a valorarse, poniéndola en primerísimo lugar. El la había ayudado a aceptarse a sí misma. En cambio Darién siempre la había humillado y despreciado. ¿Y ahora por qué tenía que sentirse culpable? ¿Acaso había pagado ya los pecados de su padre?

Cuando estaba cerrando la ducha y alargando la mano para alcanzar la toalla, un golpe enérgico tiró la puerta abajo. Ésta quedó pendiendo de la bisagra, y dejó la figura de Darién al descubierto. Su cuerpo vigoroso ocupando la puerta de la habitación.

¿Para qué te has encerrado aquí? – preguntó furioso.

¿Te has vuelto loco? – Serena se sentía intimidada por la presencia de él, pero también estaba furiosa.

¡Me hicieron responsable de tu bienestar!

¿Se refería a su bienestar o a su propia seguridad?

¿Era por ello que había tirado la puerta como un hombre de las cavernas? ¿Tenía miedo de que se hubiese tirado por la ventana o de que fuera a hacerlo? Evidentemente esto último lo hubiese puesto en un aprieto.

Serena, echándole una mirada de incredulidad, comenzó a recoger su ropa.

Tu piel tiene el color de las camelias – dijo él.

Darién estaba mirando descaradamente, algo que la turbaba terriblemente.

Tira la toalla – le exigió.

Serena no podía creer lo que oía. Pero Darién esperaba que su orden fuese cumplida. Lo demostraba en su gesto expectante.

Serena sintió que se le secaban los labios, que sus pulmones se quedaban sin aire, que un calor asfixiante se apoderaba de su cuerpo entero. Sus pechos de pronto se volvieron pesados, sus pezones se irguieron volviéndose más sensibles.

Eres tan pequeña, pero guardas unas proporciones tan perfectas... – musitó él en el denso silencio.

Serena no podía creer lo que oía de la boca de Darién. Éste era un Darién que ella jamás había conocido, pero que de algún modo siempre había sospechado que podía existir. Era un hombre que despedía una vigorosa sexualidad. Había algo peligrosamente fascinante en la corriente sexual que emanaba de él, algo atrevido y elemental. Daba la sensación de ser depredador como él mismo se había nombrado alguna vez con candor y era, ahora ella podía comprobar.

¿Me disculpas? Voy a vestirme, si no te importa – murmuró ella inexpresiva.

¿No hablarás en serio, verdad? – dijo él como si ella fuera la que se estaba comportando de modo extraño.

Serena estaba indignada. Darién podía dejar de lado el odio y el resentimiento que había entre ellos y pensar en el sexo. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué estaba medio desnuda solamente? Parecía que el libido de Darién despertase con poca cosa.

Quiero vestirme – insistió.

Eres tímida. Pero me has estado esperando durante mucho tiempo – dijo él con satisfacción.

Serena rió. No pudo evitarlo. Era una risa histérica que rompía el silencio como un cristal que se rompe.

Basta...

Se le cayó la ropa de las manos al darse la vuelta y taparse la cara con las manos temblorosas. Era un gesto histérico, descontrolado, que la asaltaba sin aviso. Estaba furiosa por su propia reacción, pero su furia aumentó aún más cuando sintió los brazos de Darién alrededor de ella, asaltándola por la espalda. Se quedó paralizada.

Él la había empujado contra un cuerpo tibio y vigoroso, amenazándola con un contacto físico tan turbador como desconocido. No podía creer que él la estuviera tocando. Parecía algo irreal. Durante cinco años se había comportado como un leproso que se aparta. Y ahora, de repente, quería tocarla, como si estuviera en su derecho. Pero no tenía ningún derecho, y no deseaba sus manos sobre su cuerpo.

Tal vez no sepas dónde está ese certificado. Tal vez lo haya destruido Kenji. Pero quizás lo tenga alguien en sus manos esperando para activarlo como una bomba...

Las palabras que usó la hicieron temblar.

Darién lentamente la iba dando vuelta. Serena no se había dado cuenta de lo fuerte que podía ser un hombre comparado con una mujer, hasta que Darién la levantó del suelo como si fuese una muñeca y la apretó contra él.

Descalza no le llegaba ni al hombro, y antes de que él se inclinara hacia ella, las mejillas de Serena rozaron el pecho viril que asomaba por la camisa de seda, cuando se abrió inesperadamente su chaqueta. Serena apenas podía respirar ante la esencia de su masculinidad.

Mírame – le dijo cortante.

Por favor, déjame marchar – atinó a decir ella.

Darién le tomó la barbilla y se quedó mirándola, como si no la hubiese oído.

Serena sabía de los hechos acontecidos esa tarde y el ataque de furia de Darién, habían sido apartados de su mente, y que otras necesidades le urgían en es momento.

Serena sintió un torbellino de sensaciones que jamás había sentido. Su cuerpo estaba tenso, y parecía recoger todos los estímulos provenientes de aquella atmósfera.

Darién... – se oyó decir, mientras sentía que sus pies se apoyaban en la alfombra.

Hace tanto que no te oigo pronunciar mi nombre – dijo él en un tono profundo.

No... – dijo ella.

El dedo pulgar de Darién recorrió el labio inferior de Serena, haciéndola temblar. Ella intentó moverse, pero la otra mano de él la sostenía con firmeza apoyada en su espalda.

Darién la miró intensamente, y con el pulgar separó sus labios y se internó en la boca de ella, mientras la palma le acariciaba la mejilla. Era un gesto más erótico que jamás había experimentado, y lo peor era que le estaba desencadenando una serie de reacciones físicas que reconocía como una traición de su cuerpo a sí misma.

Era evidente que él se divertía con sus reacciones, pero su mirada expresaba además una gran satisfacción. Serena lo notaba en la expresión de sus ojos.

Darién era un maestro en las técnicas y el arte de seducir, un arte que redundaba en su propio beneficio, aumentando su propio placer. Y estaba acostumbrado a buscar ese placer siempre que afloraba el deseo.

Quiero... – Serena no podía decir más de una palabra.

¿Más? – Darién la soltó de pronto, y le sonrió -. La próxima vez que te pida que tires la toalla, hazlo, pequeña – le aconsejó suavemente.

Serena sintió que esa insinuación podía ser más dolorosa que un puñetazo. Cuando la puerta se cerró tras él, Serena se desmoronó. Lo había desafiado, lo había irritado. Estaba confusa. Todos esos años, nada, y ahora...

¿Por qué ahora? Recordaba lo que le había dicho momentos antes: que su padre no había podido obligarlo a compartir la cama con ella. Y, sin embargo, cuando afloraban sus instintos, parecía que cualquier mujer le venía bien.

Lo que estaba claro era que Darién tenía que demostrar que era un macho. Plantearle el divorcio en esas circunstancias hubiese sido contraproducente, porque lo hubiese levado aún más lejos en sus intentos de intimar con ella.

No era el mejor momento de hablar de Andrew.

Serena recogió sus prendas nuevamente.

La cuestión era que su marido se había dado cuenta de que existía, aunque sólo fuera de la forma que para él contaba una mujer: sexualmente.

Pero estaba indignada. No entendía cómo se había atrevido a tocarla. No tenía derecho y además, seguramente, le era infiel a alguna mujer y por descontado se hubiera aprovechado de su deseo, en caso de que hubiese existido. Él era así. Estaba acostumbrado a tomar, no a dar.

Darién había trabajado duramente para levantar las empresas familiares que había heredado, la herencia de los Chiba. Nadie le había regalado nada, ni le había hecho favores y él no hacía tampoco. Pero seguía a sus enemigos hasta la muerte, y cuando tenía a su presa, regresaba victorioso. Luchaba constantemente por su primacía.

Ése había sido el aspecto del carácter de Darién que Kenji había valorado más y finalmente le había servido a Darién en bandeja de plata, tratando de convencerla de que aunque él no hubiese hablado de amor, sería un perfecto marido.

¿De qué marido hablaba su padre? Ella jamás había tenido un marido. Pero cinco años atrás ella no había podido adivinar el futuro.

Lo curioso era que sus recuerdos de los primeros encuentros no coincidían en absoluto con lo de él. Había terminado la escuela secundaria, y había perfeccionado la técnica en arreglos florales, ¡qué tontería! Deberían haberle enseñado un curso sobre hombres mejor...

Darién había aparecido en la entrada de la sala de música, sin que nadie lo hubiese invitado o llamado. Lo habían hecho esperar a Kenji en la sala de espera y él debía haberla visto por la ventana, porque para llegar a la sala de música tenía que salir de la sala de espera, atravesar el hall, pasar por la otra habitación y entrar a la sala de música a través de un ventanal. Así que, ¿Cómo podía tener el descaro de decirle que ella había preparado el encuentro?

Lo había visto de pronto en la entrada y, si, se había enamorado de él a primera vista. Su presencia la había impactado. Era como un dios griego que se le había aparecido en todo su esplendor.

Eres una bocanada de aire de primavera en este triste paisaje de invierno – le había dicho Darién.

Y probablemente lo había copiado de alguien, pero él había pronunciado esas palabras.

A ella no se le había ocurrido que él estuviese interesado en ella, sino en las plantas. Porque había surgido una conversación entre ellos. No había demostrado su falta de interés e ignorancia hacia el mundo vegetal, y ella se había dejado engañar.

Incluso le había dicho que sus ojos hacían juego con las violetas, y ese cumplido le había salido tan torpe como el primero, lo que le dio la impresión a Serena de ser un hombre tímido, a pesar de disimularlo con cierta sofisticación.

¿Tímido Darién?

Él no le había dicho nada sobre su cita con su padre. Parecía haberlo olvidado más bien, hasta que la empleada había ido a decirle que su padre la llamaba y entonces se había quedado desconcertado al encontrarla con Darién.

Le diré que lo está esperando – le había dicho Serena a Darién, y había subido rápidamente hasta la biblioteca de su padre.

¿Quién es él? – le había preguntado a su padre con interés y ensoñación.

Darién Chiba – su padre la había mirado achicando los ojos.

Lleva aquí un montón de tiempo. ¿No crees que debiéramos invitarlo a cenar?

Parece que ha tenido éxito...

¿Está casado?

Y lo habían invitado a cenar. Había sido culpa suya, enteramente culpa suya. Su padre había pedido disculpas a Darién y luego los había dejado solos, y en ese rato Darién le había hecho un montón de preguntas personales a Serena. No se había molestado en averiguar si tenía la edad apropiada. Sabía perfectamente la edad que ella tenía.

Al día siguiente la había llevado a dar una vuelta en coche, pero su padre dudó en darle su consentimiento. Este hecho la había puesto en evidencia delante de Darién, quien no habría tenido la menor duda acerca de la sobreprotección de su padre.

Tengo la sospecha de que tu padre te va a mirar de arriba abajo a ver si tienes huellas dactilares en algún sitio cuando vuelvas, así que no te besaré. No sé qué estoy haciendo aquí contigo. Eres demasiado joven para mí.

Y ella había sufrido mucho en la semana siguiente a su encuentro con él, porque él no la llamaba ni daba señales de vida. A Kenji la historia le hacía poca gracia, y le había aconsejado que era mejor que no entregara su corazón.

Chiba puede tener a la mujer que quiera. Pero no quiero que te ronde, a menos que tenga en la cabeza la idea de casarse contigo.

¿Y se lo has dicho? – le preguntó alarmada.

Puede que tú no te valores. Pero yo sí. Te he enviado a los mejores colegios para asegurarme de que tuvieses un lugar digno con quien estuvieras. Quiero que te cases bien. Un escarceo amoroso con Chiba es algo que no está en tu agenda y puedes estar segura de que no ofrecerá ninguna otra cosa, a no ser que le resulte rentable.

Darién había aparecido la segunda semana inesperadamente, con una actitud agresiva con ella. Se volvió a quedar a cenar Kenji se encontraba de un buen humor increíble. Pero estaba muy tranquilo, y los observaba todo el tiempo, agregando poco a la conversación.

Dos días más tarde, su padre la había hecho ir a su biblioteca y le había informado de que él era el dueño de innumerables acciones en una compañía naviera llamada Tsukino International, acciones en las que Darién tenía un interés extremo.

Así que se las he ofrecido a él gratis como regalo de bodas – concluyó Kenji.

Serena se había quedado consternada. Sí, ella estaba loca por Darién. Pero que su padre le hubiese ofrecido un capital por casarse con ella le parecía humillante.

Darién es griego. Comprende ese tipo de trato – le había asegurado -Y espero que tú también comprendas que un hombre tan duro como Darién jamás hubiese pensado en el matrimonio a no ser que fuese una ventaja económica para él. Esas acciones serán tu dote. La elección es tuya. ¿Lo quieres o no?

Serena había salido corriendo de la habitación, llorando de rabia y desesperación.

Al día siguiente, Kenji le había informado acerca de su deficiencia cardíaca. Le había dicho que no sabía cuánto iba a vivir, y que estaba sinceramente preocupada por su futuro. Era otro golpe para Serena. Kenji había puesto a Darién por los cielos según Kenji, Darién era como un diamante en bruto por el medio social en el que había criado, pero la iba a tratar con respeto y honor como a su esposa. Ese tipo de arreglo era algo común en Grecia. Si se casaba con Darién estaría a salvo, segura por el resto de su vida.

¡Pero no me ama! – había protestado.

Kenji la miró fríamente y le dijo:

Te desea...

No tanto como a esas acciones – protestó en voz baja.

Depende de ti lo que ese matrimonio resulte. Te estoy dando la oportunidad de casarte con el hombre que amas.

Serena volvió al presente, y se retorció las manos. Su padre le había servido a Darién en bandeja de plata. Se lo había dado encadenado y esposado a cuenta de un chantaje. ¡Cómo no lo había sospechado!

Se oyó un golpe en la puerta. Era una criada anunciando la cena. Serena no podía creer que fuera ya la hora de la cena. Andrew la llamaba todas las noches a las ocho. Sabía que ella jamás salía de noche. ¿Le habría dicho Kevin que se había ido a París? Levantó el auricular del teléfono de la habitación y marcó el número de su apartamento.

¿Dónde diablos estás? – contestó Andrew inmediatamente -. Kevin me ha dicho que "el señor y la señora Chiba no estaban". ¿Qué quiere decir eso?

Hemos volado a París...

¿Hemos?

Mira, había un problema con la herencia de mi padre y tuve que venir. Mañana estaré en casa, querido. Te amo.

¿Qué tipo de problema?

Nada importante – ocultó Serena. No quería contarle los detalles sórdidos del asunto a Andrew, al menos por teléfono.

¿Vas a mostrarte las maravillas de París, entonces? – se burló Andrew.

¿Salir con Darién? Estás bromeando – forzó una risa, aliviada de que Andrew no estuviera enfadado -. Te echo mucho de menos. He pensado en ti todo el tiempo.

No veo la hora de que llegue mañana.

Se me hará eterno... – dijo. "pero no puedo usar nuevamente a Alan", pensó, recordando a Taiki, y preguntándose cómo podía quitarse de encima al guardaespaldas.

Pero Serena se sentía un poco culpable de sus citas con Andrew, ya que cuando ella se había casado en la iglesia, había hecho unas promesas en las que entonces creía...

¿Por qué eres tan cobarde y no le planteas el divorcio, ya que a él le importas tan poco? – le decía innumerables veces.

Serena suspiró hondo, bajó el auricular en un gesto que quería relajar su tensión.

Un escalofrío recorrió todo su cuerpo después de dejar caer el auricular. Darién estaba de pie, silencioso y quieto, como una estatua. Serena se quedó paralizada ante semejante visión.

Quiso decir "Darién...", pero no pudo articular una palabra.

La cena... – murmuró Darién -. Pero termina la llamada primero.

Levantando el auricular como un autómata dijo:

Adiós – y colgó.


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPITULO 3**

Su corazón bombeaba sin parar. Lo vio alejarse de la habitación. No podía haberla oído. En ese caso, seguramente le habría dicho algo. O reaccionado de alguna manera. En cambio, Darién había sonreído.

Al abandonar la habitación, lo oyó decir al criado que ya no lo quería. ¿Habría planeado salir a cenar fuera y luego habría cambiado de parecer? Esperaba que no fuera por su causa. Pero era difícil que Darién hiciera algo por ella.

Tengo que hacer unas llamadas. No me esperes para cenar.

Serena comió sin ganas. Se sentía culpable, irritada, confusa. Toda su vida había sido una persona honrada y sincera, hasta que había conocido a Andrew hacía tres meses. Había sido un encuentro accidental, en Harrods. Habían charlado, reído, tomado café. Todo muy inocente. La segunda vez también se habían encontrado por casualidad.

¿Por qué se sentía de ese modo? No tenía más que pedirle el divorcio a Darién. A él jamás le habían importado los sentimientos de ella. Ella había tenido que sufrir el chismorreo privado y de la prensa, viéndolo fotografiado con distintas mujeres. Pero eso no era excusa para hacer lo mismo que él.

Llevaba del cansancio y la tensión de todo el día, Serena decidió irse a la cama. Se lamentó de no tener un camisón. Por fin se metió entre las sábanas desnuda. Y después de darle más vueltas a la cabeza, decidió pedirle el divorcio a Darién al día siguiente.

Se despertó sobresaltada. Las luces estaban encendidas, y pestañeó insistentemente como para saber si era un sueño o la realidad. No se acordaba siquiera de dónde había dormido, y cuando se sentó en la cama aún estaba totalmente desorientada. Pero entonces vio a Darién, algo alejado de la cama. Tenía un aspecto horrible, ése fue el primer pensamiento de Serena, luego atinó a taparse su desnudez con la sábana. Le brillaba el pelo negro, estaba sin corbata, y tenía la blanca camisa de seda medio desabrochada, lo que permitía la visión de un pecho masculino ancho y bronceado, adornado con ricitos de pelo negro. Los rasgos tensos, la piel pálida. Parecía estar bajo los efectos de un shock.

¿Qué ocurre? ¿Ocurre algo malo? – musitó ella a la vez que bostezaba y descubría en sus reloj que era casi de madrugada.

Me has deshonrado – dijo con un acento quebrado.

Serena lo miró medio dormido aún.

No comprendo, ¿qué dices?

Mi mujer con otro hombre... – le dijo con una expresión de ferocidad en los ojos.

Pero Serena estaba más asombrada por la frase "mi mujer", que había pronunciado, que por el descubrimiento de su infidelidad. Jamás usaba ese término. Y era ofensivo y ridículo incluso en el contexto de ese matrimonio.

No lo niegas – agregó.

¿Qué pensaba? ¿Qué iba a estar como Penélope, esperando a su marido? Era cierto que había estado así durante casi cinco años, pero eso no podía durar eternamente. ¿Y qué le importaba además?

¿Cómo lo has descubierto? – preguntó ella no tan firmemente como hubiera querido.

Parece que no te das cuenta de la magnitud de tu ofensa.

¿Has estado bebiendo? – preguntó Serena débilmente, pensando que tal vez fuera el motivo de su reacción melodramática.

¿Qué tiene que ver eso? ¡Te he oído hablar por teléfono con tu amante! ¡Y no podía creerlo!

¡Oh! – debía haberlo imaginado. Pero él era tan retorcido, que no había demostrado nada en su momento.

Tengo las facturas del teléfono y también el número al que has llamado desde aquí, y es el mismo número.

Te lo habría dicho si me lo hubieses preguntado – Serena sentía una extraña sensación desagradable que no podía identificar.

¿Qué me hubieras hablado de él? ¿No tienes vergüenza?

¿Por qué tengo que avergonzarme? – pero curiosamente la actitud de Darién la hacía sentirse culpable, y eso la irritaba terriblemente.

Tú eres... mi esposa – dijo con violencia.

Instintivamente, Serena se puso en el extremo opuesto de la cama. La rabia iba transformándose en miedo. Hubiese querido gritarle que ella era una extraña para él cuando le había dicho que era su esposa, pero no se atrevió viendo el estado de ánimo de Darién.

Hubiese sido echar leña al fuego.

Tal vez mañana cuando estés más razonable – le dijo ella.

¿Por qué lo crees? – preguntó Darién acercándose a ella reptando por la cama.

Serena intentó alejarse, pero él le sujetó el brazo.

¿Qué estás haciendo? – preguntó ella, desconcertada y temerosa.

Él dijo algo en griego y la sujetó con el otro brazo.

Serena estaba aterrada.

¿Cuántas veces has estado con él?

No sé. No... las... he contado.

¡Dios! ¡Lo mataré! Puede que esté vivo aún, pero lo mataré.

¡No digas cosas como ésa!

¿Y tu qué? ¿Qué hago contigo?

¿Conmigo? – Serena estaba horrorizada.

¿Dónde lo has conocido?

¡No voy a decirte nada de él! – dijo ella acordándose de sus amenazas.

Andrew Furuhata. Tiene veintiocho años. Es vendedor a tiempo parcial, y medio artista. Es hijo único, rubio, ojos castaños, alto y ambicioso. No necesito que me cuentes nada de eso.

Serena estaba aturdida.

¿Por qué te comportas de este modo? Yo no soy realmente tu esposa...

¿No? Llevas mi nombre. Usas mi anillo. Vives en mi casa. Te alimento, te visto, te mantengo...

¡Y yo te odio! – dijo dolorida Serena.

Si eso es cierto, vas a odiarme aún más en lo que te queda de vida a mi lado – dijo él severamente.

¡Déjame marchar! – murmuró Serena temblando.

No lo volverás a ver – juró él clavándole la mirada llena de odio -. Pero jamás le perdonaré esto – dijo finalmente, soltándola.

De acuerdo. Yo tampoco te perdonaré jamás – atinó a decir entre la almohada, sollozante.

Fue un error, porque Darién se dio la vuelta y le dijo:

Vas a decirme la verdad ahora.

¿Qué verdad?

Que ésta es una maniobra para que te preste atención. Has dejado pistas que hasta un ciego puede ver. Hasta has hablado con la puerta abierta.

¿Qué?

Y lo has conseguido – dijo él con una sonrisa de hielo -. ¿Ni siquiera te has acostado con él, no? Perfecto. Has llegado al punto justo para sacarme de mis casillas, pero no te has atrevido a más.

Serena estaba indignada por su vanidad. Entonces se le escapó una mentira:

¡Sí me he acostado con él! ¡Y me da igual que te enteres o no, porque no me importas en absoluto!

¡Si ha puesto un solo dedo sobre tu piel desnuda, es hombre muerto! ¿Lo comprendes? Esto no es un juego, pequeña. Te lo advierto. Si te has entregado a él, lo mato.

Serena no podía moverse, ni respirar. No podía dar crédito a las palabras de Darién.

Había mentido. Y estaba de más decirle que se trataba de una relación seria. ¿Cómo se imaginaba que iba a tener un lío pasajero para darle celos? Estaba indignada, pero también aterrada de que Darién pudiera hacerle daño a Andrew.

Piénsalo seriamente. Casi pierdo la cabeza – le confesó Darién de pronto.

Y Serena se dio cuenta de que repentinamente se le había pasado la rabia, como por arte de magia.

De acuerdo – dijo ella suavemente, odiando a Darién con todas sus fuerzas -. No me he acostado con él, pero...

¿Y quieres que te diga por qué? Un griego se divorciaría de una esposa infiel. Tú has llegado hasta donde has podido, no más allá. Lo único imprudente que has hecho en tu vida es haberte casado conmigo. ¡Qué idiota he sido! ¡Por un momento he pensado que te arriesgarías a perder tu status como esposa mía!

¡Eso es precisamente lo que quiero perder! ¡No te quiero! ¡Quiero mi libertad! – le grito desesperada.

¡No te creo! ¡No sobrevivirías ni un momento en el mundo real! ¡Te morirías como un bebé indefenso sin tus tarjetas de crédito!

¡Cómo te atreves!

Sólo te digo las cosas como son. Eres una creación de Kenji, un adorno hermoso y frágil, la esposa perfecta para un hombre rico...

¡Eres un desgraciado! – dijo ella indignada.

Eso no quiere decir que no seas buena en tu papel, excelente como anfitriona... Una verdadera dama. Pero si quieres de verdad tu libertad...

¡Sí, la quiero! – gritó Serena.

¿Si? Deberías preguntarte por qué me compras los calcetines todavía – se rió Darién cínicamente, y salió de la habitación.

¿Qué tenían que ver sus calcetines en todo eso? No era más que una tarea trivial de la que se había ocupado desde los primeros tiempos de su matrimonio; y la seguía haciendo sin pensar demasiado en ello.

Mientras Serena se ponía el albornoz, pensaba que debía conseguir que Darién la escuchase y hacerlo comprender.

Darién estaba en la habitación principal. Serena se detuvo ante el umbral de la puerta, porque Darién estaba a medio vestir, un hecho que la violentaba.

¿Y ahora qué? – preguntó con impaciencia.

Quiero que me escuches – Serena se cerró más el escote del albornoz, y lo miró a los ojos -. Amo a Andrew. Quiero el divorcio.

Darién atravesó la alfombra de la habitación en dirección a Serena.

Eres mi esposa – dijo en tono suave -. ¿Y por qué eres mi esposa? Porque querías serlo a cualquier precio.

¿No has escuchado lo que he dicho? ¡Lo amo! – dijo ella con los dientes apretados por la rabia.

¿Le compras calcetines también? – preguntó él con sorna.

Serena le dio una bofetada sin pensarlo. Pero luego se sintió consternada ante lo que había hecho. No era habitual en ella una reacción semejante. Se apartó de él con temor, al verlo acercarse a ella, con furia en la mirada.

¡No! – atinó a gritar.

Aunque una bofetada no te vendría mal, puedo contenerme. Eres demasiado pequeña, demasiado frágil. Si fuera el tipo de marido que pega a su mujer, ¿no crees que te habrías enterado a estas alturas?

Darién tiró de ella con fuerza. Otro gesto amenazante de Darién, además de la mirada oscura y penetrante en el escote del albornoz, que en ese momento mostraba un hombro desnudo.

Mi idea del entretenimiento es muy distinta, es más íntima. La violencia no me gusta. Hay cosas más satisfactorias.

¡No te atrevas a tocarme!

Una noche larga y tibia en mi cama es lo que te hace falta – le dijo Darién llevando su mano al hombro de Serena.

¡No seas desagradable! – Serena gritó desesperada.

No rechaces lo que aún no has probado – Darién se rió mientras bajaba la cabeza y acercada su cara a la de Serena, tocándole el labio con la otra mano.

¡Basta!

Me siento tan intimidado... – se burló él, apartándole un mechón de cabello rubio de la mejilla en un gesto casi tierno.

Serena se estremeció.

Darién...

La boca de él fue a la búsqueda de la de ella, y le separó los labios. Ella se quedó sin aliento. La estrechó aún más, haciéndole sentir todos los músculos de su cuerpo viril. Ella se arqueó involuntariamente, aumentando ese contacto. La lengua de Darién exploró el interior de la boca de Serena. Un fuego salvaje se alzó en todo su cuerpo femenino. Serena se estremeció, se apretó contra él, y rodeó el cuello de Darién con sus brazos. Cerró los ojos, y sintió un calor intenso recorriéndola.

Después Darién liberó su boca y la miró con arrebato.

¿Cuál es su nombre? – preguntó de pronto.

Su... ¡Oh! ¡Dios mío! – dijo Serena llevándose un dedo a su boca roja e irritada. Se le aflojaban las piernas.

Te has equivocado en tus prioridades. Yo soy tu esposo.

Serena pensaba en alguna respuesta, algo en su propia defensa. Pero era incapaz. Sentía un torbellino de emociones violentas. Darién se quitó la camisa, dejando al descubierto unos músculos dorados y fuertes. Serena no quería mirar, pero se le iba la vista sin quererlo.

Darién abrió la puerta y, bruscamente, sacó a Serena al corredor.

Hablaremos más tarde, a la hora del desayuno.

La puerta se cerró en su cara. ¿Se estaba volviendo loca? ¿Eran una pesadilla las últimas veinticuatro horas que había vivido?

Serena se metió en la cama, adoptando la posición fetal. Darién era un extraño. No lo reconocía. Y tampoco se reconocía a sí misma.

Desde que habían estado e el banco se había comportado de manera extraña. Primero con furia. Luego con una actitud más sarcástica que furiosa al creerse que ella había intentado atraer su atención.

Serena no comprendía por qué Darién quería seguir unido a su esposa con la que se había casado por chantaje. ¿Por qué aceptaba esa farsa? ¿Y por qué seducía sexualmente, así, de pronto, después de cinco años de ignorarla?

Y lo peor, ¿Por qué ella se había quedado ahí, sin hacer nada, y le había permitido incluso besarla? Era cierto que Darién era un hombre muy experimentado. Tal vez cualquier hombre con esa maestría pudiera arrancarle a una mujer inexperta como ella las sensaciones que acababa de experimentar con Darién. Pero le asombraba que Andrew no lo hubiese logrado.

Se avergonzaba de sí misma. El sexo, se decía, no era tan importante en una relación. Ella amaba a Andrew. Lo amaba realmente.

Pero lo que realmente le preocupaba y la sorprendía, era que Darién todavía pudiera ejercer esa atracción sexual sobre ella, cuando creía que ya era un asunto más que pasado y Darién le había demostrado que no era así, y se había reído de ello. ¡Qué golpe para su orgullo!

A la mañana siguiente se encontró con la ropa limpia en la habitación. "Muy considerado de su parte", pensó con ironía. Se puso el traje azul de Versace, y trató de reparar los daños sufridos a su aspecto después de una noche sin dormir.

En la sala se encontró con Darién detrás del Financial Times. Al verla lo dejó a un lado y alzó la taza de café.

Deberías volver a la cama. Pareces víctima de un vampiro que espera que le den el tercer bocado.

Muy gracioso.

Eres afortunada de encontrarte entera, después de lo que he descubierto anoche. Creo que he sido extremadamente tolerante y comprensivo, pero no abuses.

Serena tomó un croissant consciente de la mirada de él en todos sus movimientos. Darién vestía un traje azul, camisa blanca, corbata roja de seda. Estaba impecable, sin apenas signos de una mala noche y parecía haber recuperado totalmente el control.

Serena sintió odio hacia él. Sus manos temblaron al cortar el bollo.

Quiero ver a un abogado esta mañana. Quiero el divorcio.

Estás soñando, me parece.

Yo...

¡Calla! – le ordenó él.

No puedes impedírmelo.

Simplemente hago como que no te he oído.

¡No pienso seguir sentada aquí para que me insultes!

¡Siéntate! – la voz de él sonó como un latigazo sobre la mesa. Serena se sintió tan intimidada que se volvió a sentar -. Quiero que me escuches.

Serena se puso azúcar en el café sin mirarlo. Pensó que lo dejaría hablar. Pero no le impediría el divorcio.

Hace cinco años yo tenía veinticinco años y tú diecisiete. Eras una niña con un cuerpo de mujer. ¡Y no me excita la idea de acostarme con una adolescente, aunque sea mi mujer! Eso me parecía algo perverso. A algunos hombres les gustan las mujeres muy jóvenes, a mí no.

Serena seguía con el café en la mano. Jamás había pensado que Darién pudiera sentirse de ese modo frente a su joven esposa. Y se sintió culpable y molesta por no haberlo pensado.

De todos modos, me odiabas – dijo ella pálida.

Estaba resentido contigo. No creo que haya llegado a odiarte. Simplemente te descarté de mi vida. Estábamos obligados a estar juntos, y yo resolví esa situación a mi manera.

Disculpa, si te repugno – dijo Serena nerviosa, e inmediatamente se dio cuenta de lo infantil que había sido su comentario. No quería revolver el pasado doloroso.

Comencé a trabajar a los catorce años en uno de los barcos de mi padre. Él era un hombre anticuado. Quería que yo empezara desde abajo y fuera ascendiendo, porque él lo había hecho así. Yo sabía que necesitaba una educación. Los siguientes ochos años fueron años de dieciocho horas de trabajo. Mi vida consistía en matarme trabajando y estudiar para mantenerme al día; y a la vez hacía negocios y transacciones en la bolsa. No tuve una verdadera juventud. No tenía tiempo para nada – se quejó Darién con amargura.

Nunca le había hablado así. La turbaban sus palabras. Alzó la taza de café, buscando su calor para sentirse menos indefensa. Había tenido una vaga idea de lo que habían sido sus primeros años de trabajo, pero no hasta qué punto su juventud había carecido de alegría y placer.

No entiendo para qué me cuentas todo eso.

Quiero que comprendas lo terrible que era para mí verme obligado a casarme cuando no estaba preparado para ello.

Lo comprendo - dijo Serena.

Finalmente alcancé la cima. Por fin era libre como para disfrutar de lo que había podido disfrutar cuando era más joven.

Eras libre para acostarte por ahí con quien quisieras. Y entonces te pusieron las bridas y te ataron a mí, ¿no?

Dios... Sí, si quieres ponerlo en esos términos. Pero no anduve acostándome por ahí. Tú eres una mujer. No puedes comprenderlo. Es una etapa que debemos pasar los hombres. Y yo viví más tarde que la mayoría.

"Sexista", pensó ella y además dudaba de que hubiese dejado una sola mujer sin explorar, a excepción de su esposa, claro en cambio ella no tenía derecho a lo mismo. La había dejado en un estante, olvidada. La invadió una amargura infinita.

Me hago a la idea. Una excusa perfecta y original para el adulterio. ¡Es brillante realmente!

No me estoy disculpando. Me casé contigo bajo amenazas. No lo hubiera hecho de otro modo. No estaba preparado para comprometerme de ese modo con ninguna mujer a los veinticinco años. Era mejor dejarte sola que compartir la cama contigo y andar por ahí con otras, como probablemente hubiese hecho.

No lo dudo – dijo Serena con una mezcla de emociones, que iban desde el odio, la rabia, la humillación, y el resentimiento hasta la pena por los años pasados.

Y también tenía la idea de que era cumplir las órdenes de Kenji.

Serena se puso colorada, sintió vergüenza. Sus palabras eran peor que una bofetada.

En los últimos años me he visto tentado por la idea de llevarte a mi cama. Pero sentía que era venderme al enemigo y dudo que hubieras podido disfrutar de una relación conmigo en ese plan.

Realmente no quiero oír más – admitió ella.

Pero Darién la ignoró.

Pero ahora Kenji ha muerto. Quizás no consiga el certificado ése, pero no creo que tú lo tengas tampoco, ni siquiera que sepas de qué se trata.

No sabes lo aliviada que me siento. Dime, ¿hay necesidad de que sigamos con esta conversación sobre el pasado? – dijo Serena tensa.

Darién se rió débilmente.

Ahora estoy preparado para el matrimonio.

Serena respiró hondo. Pestañeó. Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta, mientras sus ojos incrédulos no podían dejar de mirar a Darién.


	5. Chapter 5

**CAPITULO 4**

Te has quedado como si necesitaras un trago, un trago fuerte.

Con asombrosa calma, Darién se puso de pie y fue a servirle un coñac. Se lo puso enfrente, sobre la mesa y se fue hacia la chimenea.

No es posible que hables en serio – le dijo Serena con la boca seca.

Aparte de tu árbol genealógico, que deja bastante que desear, tú eres una esposa perfecta, lo que yo busco en una esposa.

Perdóname, pero no puedo creer lo que dices.

Eres guapa, atractiva, y ya eres mía desde antes – dijo sonriendo -. Y no he encontrado a otra con la mitad de las cualidades que tú reúnes.

Gracias, pero no, gracias – Serena no podía entender su sarcasmo, y su proposición la dejaba perpleja.

No he dicho que tuvieras derecho a rechazar mi proposición. Y estoy dispuesto a ser razonable. Lo he demostrado anoche. Podría haberte tirada en la cama y...

¡No! – Serena se puso rígida en la silla.

Pero no lo he hecho. Te he dado tiempo como para que te hagas a la idea. No pretendo que te comportes como si los cinco pasados años no hubiesen existido.

Amo a Andrew.

Y espero no volver a oír su nombre. Te lo advierto. Te tolero un error, pero no más.

¡No puedes hacerme eso! ¡No puedes amenazarme!

No era una amenaza. Si te saltas las barreras que he trazado, tendrás que atenerte a las consecuencias. Y no digas que no te he avisado. No pienses que porque he sido tolerante anoche lo volveré a ser.

No puedes obligarme a estar contigo.

Intenta saltarte las barreras, y verás. Y no te engañes con que has encontrado el verdadero amor Furuhata tiene una larga trayectoria en el arte de cazar mujeres ricas.

¡Si ni siquiera sabía que yo era rica! – gritó Serena furiosa.

Hasta un ciego lo vería. Mira las joyas que llevas, la ropa que usas. ¿Por qué crees que vas con guardaespaldas? Eres una invitación para cualquier asaltante. La pulsera que llevas puesta vale más de lo que cualquiera de ellos pudiera ganar en toda su vida. Y no creo que se imagine que vas a donar toda tu herencia.

¿De verdad?

¿Es que quieres conservarla? ¿Las ganancias de todo el dolor y amargura que causó a sus víctimas?

Serena estaba descompuesta por las palabras que oía. Con una mirada de desprecio se dio la vuelta y se alejó de él.

Volverás a Londres y harás el equipaje. Nos vamos a Grecia en cuarenta y ocho horas.

¿A Grecia?

Sí. Ya es hora de que conozcas a mi familia.

¡De ningún modo seguiré casada contigo, y de ninguna manera me iré a Grecia!

Ve a darte una buena ducha, y piensa mientras tanto cuáles son tus opciones – le aconsejó Darién secamente -. Y cuando termines, piensa entonces cuánto has pensado en Furuhata anoche, cuando estabas en mis brazos.

¡Cerdo! – era una palabra que no le gustaba a Serena pero le salió espontáneamente, sin pensarlo.

¿Y por qué me llamas así?

Serena se quedó paralizada ante la mirada de hielo de él.

¿Por qué? – insistió él.

Bueno, ¿y por qué no si lo eres? – por fin dijo ella.

Puedo soportarlo – hizo una pausa y agregó -: Serena, podemos formar un buen matrimonio. Métetelo en la cabeza.

Debes de estar bromeando.

Sé que quieres seguir con el papel de víctima, le has tomado simpatía, pero te estoy pidiendo que nos des una oportunidad.

Serena podía adivinar en los rasgos de Darién la tensión de un orgullo doblegado, como si en la proposición que acababa de hacer de algún modo lo perdiese.

Serena no quiso verse afectada por el cambio emocional en Darién. Por lo que, en silencio, se alejó de él rápidamente.

Serena, ¿quieres la información que tengo de Furuhata?

Serena sintió que se le revolvía el estómago. ¡Dios, Darién no tenía escrúpulos! ¿Cómo había averiguado tantísimas cosas acerca de Andrew la noche anterior? Los datos personales sobre Andrew podrían ser ciertos, pero lo demás no eran más que mentiras. El tipo de mentiras que Darién podía inventar cuando estaba dispuesto a lograr un objetivo y estaba claro que quería rebajar a Andrew, y que ella perdiera la fe que había depositado en él. Pero Darién no se daba cuenta de lo fuerte que era ese amor. ¿Qué sabía el sobre el amor? Jamás lo había tenido en cuenta, ni para casarse ni para sus relaciones extramatrimoniales. Darién no podía comprender su relación con Andrew. Andrew la escuchaba, la animaba, estaba interesado en ella, la cuidaba. Y no estaba dispuesta a perder la oportunidad que la vida le había dado de amar y ser amada.

Darién podía encontrar muchas mujeres que pudieran cumplir los requisitos de una esposa para él. Una esposa guapa, atractiva, incluso una esposa que cerrara los ojos ante las infidelidades, algo que las mujeres, según él, no podían comprender.

Durante el vuelo a Londres un dolor de cabeza intenso se apoderó de ella. Atravesó el aeropuerto a tientas, y prácticamente llegó arrastrándose hasta su casa. La criada, al verla llegar con esa cara, rápidamente cerró las cortinas y la ayudó a acostarse. En la soledad, Serena lloró amargamente, sin pensar en nada, simplemente lloró y lloró.

A la mañana siguiente se sintió fuerte otra vez. Y fue capaz de hacer planes y cumplirlos. La única joya que tenía que pertenecía enteramente era un collar de diamantes que había pertenecido a su abuela materna. Era lo único que podía ayudarla a conseguir la libertad. Necesitaba dinero para vivir hasta que se acostumbrase al cambio y pudiera ver qué podía hacer y si bien sabía que iba a ser una sorpresa para Darién, no dudaba que sería una tarea difícil para ella adaptarse a la nueva situación.

Al salir de casa de Darién, Serena no llevaba nada de lo que perteneciera a su antigua vida: ni tarjetas de crédito, ni joyas, ni trajes de noche. No tenía derecho al dinero de Darién, ni a que él la mantuviera. Después de todo, no había sido su esposa de verdad. Entonces, ¿por qué iba a pedir el divorcio de él, si podía pedir la nulidad matrimonial? Su matrimonio había sido producto del chantaje. Su disolución iba a ser muy sencilla seguramente.

Vendió el collar de su abuela en una joyería. Le dio pena, y se sintió culpable por ello. Pero esperaba que su madre, si la veía desde arriba, la comprendiera.

Nuevamente en casa, buscó en los armarios la ropa más sencilla que tenía, vaqueros, faldas. Buscaría un hotel pequeño hasta que pudiera encontrar algo más barato para vivir y después buscaría trabajo, cualquier trabajo. De ninguna manera sería, como había dicho Darién, como un recién nacido desprotegido.

En ese instante, sonó el teléfono interno. Era Kevin, informándole de que tenía una visita abajo esperándola. Un tal señor Furuhata. ¿Había ido Andrew a su casa? Serena no podía creerlo. Como no había llamado la noche antes, ella había creído que él no se encontraría en casa, y había creído que él no se encontraría en casa, y había intentado llamarlo más tarde, sin dar con él, cuando había tomado la decisión de abandonar a Darién.

Andrew estaba de pie en la sala, mirando un cuadro de Picasso, el pintor preferido de Darién.

¡No tendrías que haber venido!

¿Es auténtico? – preguntó Andrew señalando el cuadro.

Sí – tenía tantas cosas que contarle que no sabía por dónde empezar. Y además, no sabía qué cosas contarle y qué cosas reservarse. Notaba que, absurdamente, tenía un cierto sentimiento de lealtad hacia Darién. No le gustaba ver a Andrew en casa de Darién. No le parecía bien, simplemente. Y tal vez por ello no podía echarse en sus brazos.

Me han dicho anoche que no estabas en casa, cuando te he llamado.

Pero estaba.

¿Sería Darién el responsable de que le hubiesen dicho eso a Andrew? ¿Significaba que a partir de ese momento sus llamadas iban a ser controladas y censuradas? De todos modos ya no importaba. Se iría de allí.

Le he dicho a Darién que quiero el divorcio. Hoy me voy de esta casa

Andrew sonrió, atravesó la alfombra del salón y le dijo:

Querida, ¡es fantástico!

Cuando intentó besarla, Serena se apartó nerviosa.

No, aquí no. No me parece bien.

Andrew se rió y dijo:

Espero que te siente mejor en mi apartamento esta noche.

Andrew, no me voy a vivir contigo.

Sí, podría ser perjudicial para tu divorcio. Tienes razón. Eres una chica sensata. Después del comportamiento de tu marido, no entiendo cómo puedes sentirte culpable de la pareja. Eso podría afectarte en el convenio de divorcio.

No quiero nada de Darién.

No seas tonta, Serena. Ya sé que tienes la herencia de tu padre, pero...

Serena se puso tensa. ¿Por qué no hablaban más que de dinero? "Una larga trayectoria en la caza de mujeres ricas", las palabras de Darién volvieron a su mente.

Ése es un tema del que tenemos que hablar.

Lo digo por ti. Tú no esta acostumbrada a las estrecheces. No soportaría ser el responsable de que te vengas a menos.

No lo serás. Seré libre y seremos como cualquier otra pareja. Es mejor que te vayas ahora. No debieras estar aquí – Serena fue razonable.

Relájate, por el amor de Dios – Andrew iba de un lado a otro de la habitación, observando los muebles antiguos y los cuadros.

¿Cuántas de estas cosas son tuyas? – preguntó con un suave silbido de admiración.

Serena vio en los ojos de Andrew una mirada de avaricia, y una cierta excitación reprimida ante lo que veía. Al notarlo. Serena sintió que algo moría en su interior.

De pronto miró el escritorio pequeño y elegante de su madre. Era el único mueble suyo. Se lo había regalado su padre cuando se había casado. Pero se sentía muy disgustada por la actitud de Andrew para pensar en los recuerdos de familia.

Ninguna. De hecho, firmamos un acuerdo prematrimonial por el que renunciaba a estas cosas – mintió Serena -. ¿Y sabes cuál era el asunto de la herencia de mi padre en París? Que el dinero va a tener que emplearse en saldar deudas.

¿Deudas? Estas bromeando.

No. Cuando me vaya de esta casa no tendré un centavo.

¡Pero eso no me lo habías dicho nunca! – exclamó él, y se calló repentinamente -. Antes de irte debieras pensar bien este asunto. Bien sabe Dios que sólo quiero lo mejor para ti...

Por supuesto – interrumpió ella.

Me sentiría realmente mal si tú renunciases a todo esto por mí. Lo que quiero decir es que... ¿Y si las cosas no funcionaran entre nosotros? Si te soy sincero, es demasiada responsabilidad para mí. Debemos pensar muy bien lo que hacemos.

Entonces dijo que tenía una cita. Era evidente que quería irse para pensar a solas lo que ella le había dicho.

Serena se sintió estúpida, decepcionada. Era evidente que Andrew quería que se divorciara de Darién pero siempre que se llevara consigo el dinero de él.

Subió y terminó. Andrew iba a desaparecer de su futuro, pero tampoco quería a Darién en él. Dejaría atrás el pasado. Y no necesitaba ningún hombre en quien apoyarse. Todos los hombres la habían manipulado, desde su padre, pasando por Darién, hasta Andrew y ella los había dejado hacer. Sintió una furia incontenible.

Bajó sus maletas, llamó a un taxi. Taiki se preparó para acompañarla.

No te necesito. Abandono a Darién.

Taiki se quedó pasmado. Pero pronto se enterarían todos.

Llegó el taxi. El taxista fue de gran ayuda en sugerirle un hotel. Al bajar compró el periódico. Lo primero era encontrar un lugar dónde vivir, y un trabajo.

Esa noche, a las diez, golpearon la puerta de su habitación. Cuando fue a abrir se encontró a Darién. Intentó cerrar la puerta nuevamente, pero sus manos fuertes se lo impidieron, forzándola a retroceder.

¿Cómo sabías dónde estaba?

Taiki tuvo la brillante idea de seguirte – dijo Darién cerrando la puerta y apoyándose en ella.

No tiene derecho a hacerlo – dijo ella amargamente.

Él trabaja para mí. Y tú eres el objetivo número uno para cualquier secuestrador. Ha hecho lo que debía. Como yo, que voy a hacer lo que debo hacer.

¿Y qué se supone que es?

No dejarte marchar.

Serena sintió un frío que la recorría de pies a cabeza.

Eres como un perro que entierra un hueso y se olvida de él. ¡No tenías el más mínimo interés en ese hueso hasta que vino otro a desenterrarlo!

Eres mi esposa.

¿Desde cuándo? ¿Crees que alimentándome y vistiéndome ya está todo cubierto? Bueno, puedes quedarte con tu ropa y tu comida y tu asqueroso dinero. No quiero nada. Igual que no te quiero a ti.

Tú siempre me has querido...

Has perdido el tren. Te he olvidado hace mucho tiempo – dijo Serena con una alegría llena de resentimiento.

Pero aún quieres que pague por mi actitud –dijo Darién con rabia contenida -. Por eso te vas sin siquiera decírmelo. Ni siquiera una nota...

¿Y qué esperabas? Un "querido Darién, han sido unos cinco años horribles, adiós"?

lo has traído a mi casa – murmuró Darién bruscamente.

Serena se puso blanca, y se quedó muda ante la noticia de que Darién sabía que Andrew había estado en su casa.

Y seguramente no te hubiese importado llevarlo a nuestra cama también.

Serena se rió cínicamente. Por fin tendría la oportunidad de decirle algunas cosas.

¡Jamás hemos tenido una cama nuestra!

¡Basta ya! Estoy tratando de no perder los estribos – dijo Darién tensando los músculos de la boca.

¡Me da igual! Quiero que te vayas.

No me iré sin ti.

¿Por qué? ¿Qué tengo yo de especial? ¿Por qué no te vas con todas esas mujeres con las que andas? ¿O es que no me entero del todo de lo que pasa aquí? ¿O es que todas esas chicas atractivas eran una tapadera como lo era nuestro matrimonio? ¿Por qué quieres que me quede? ¿es que eres homosexual y te sirvo para cubrir las formas?

En el mismo momento en que ella pronunció esas palabras, se arrepintió de ellas.

Los rasgos de la cara de Darién parecían a punto de estallar de furia.

No... Homosexual no – mientras lo decía se quitó la chaqueta y se aflojó la corbata -. Tal vez necesites una demostración...

Serena sabía que no había peor insulto para Darién, y en cierto modo se sentía satisfecha por haberlo disgustado tanto como él a ella.

¿Qué estás haciendo?

Algo que debí hacer hace años – Darién se quitó la camisa dejándola junto a la chaqueta.

¿Puedes volver a ponerte la ropa, por favor? – dijo Serena titubeando, y sabía perfectamente que sus palabras sonaban ridículas, un hecho que poco la ayudaba en esa situación.

¿Te asusta ver algo que tal vez te guste? ¡Dios! Y pensar que estuve a punto de malgastar mi tiempo en cortejar a mi esposa. ¡Pensar que había pensado en hacer cosas estúpidas, como comprarte flores o invitarte a salir! Sube a esa cama.

¿Te has vuelto loco?

Antes que pudiera moverse, Darién la había alzado y la había depositado en un diván que había detrás de ella. Se subió encima de ella con tanta rapidez que no le quedó ni la más mínima esperanza de poder escapar. La situación la sobrepasaba.

Eres mi esposa – la voz de Darién sonó como un gruñido, y por el tono empleado parecía que con esa afirmación estaba justificado.

¡Sal de encima! ¡Me estás aplastando! – le gritó Serena furiosa, rechazándolo con fuerza -. Ve a buscarte una chica guapa de las tuyas. Por lo menos con ella no necesitarás mentir.

No miento. ¿Cómo iba a mentir?

Darién se apretó contra ella, metiendo una de sus piernas entre las de ella. Se movía desvergonzadamente, haciéndole notar la dura protuberancia de su masculinidad.

No es ninguna mentira.

Eres desagradable. – le dijo ella acalorada, mientras notaba un calor entre sus piernas.

Te deseo – dijo él hundiendo su boca en la curva del cuello de Serena.

¡No! – dijo Serena con pánico, a la vez que sentía que una espiral de sensaciones de calor se apoderaba de ella.

Él levantó su cabeza morena, y la miró con deseo. Entonces la besó apasionadamente, con un gesto que indudablemente quería expresar su posesión sobre ella y un intento por dominarla. Y ella lo sabía perfectamente; y luchaba por no sentir lo que sentía. Pero en cada movimiento de su lengua, él le demostraba que ella quería más y más. Serena alzó las manos hasta la piel satinada de los hombros de Darién, abrazándolo.

Rodaron por la cama, y él le quitó la camiseta, dejando al descubierto sus senos, que al rozar el vello del pecho de Darién le hicieron articular un gemido salvaje. Un segundo después, ella estaba echada de espaldas nuevamente, y las manos de el acariciaban las tiernas colinas que había descubierto un momento antes.

Ella cerró los ojos. Le faltaba el aliento, y la había abandonado totalmente su parte racional. La boca de Darién por fin alcanzó los pezones, y ella se arqueó de placer, con una ferocidad que jamás había conocido antes. Su corazón galopaba. Darién la acariciaba con la lengua y con los dientes, atormentándola con el placer de su boca en los pezones, que ya se habían erguido para él.

Entonces ella dirigió sus propios dedos a la cabellera de Darién, y gimió por la oleada de sensaciones que la invadía.

Eres mía- dijo él en un gemido, de manera que ella apenas se dio cuenta de que hablaba en inglés.

De todos modos ella no lo estaba escuchando atentamente. Entonces Serena alzó la cabeza y tocó la boca sensual de él con sus labios, y luego, de manera más descarada, con la punta de su lengua, imitó inconscientemente lo que él acababa de enseñarle. Darién se estremeció y aceptó la invitación, reaccionando con una pasión que la desbordó. Los brazos de él la apretaron tan fuerte, que apenas podía respirar.

Rodaron nuevamente, envueltos e una excitación que ninguno de los dos podía controlar.

Serena oyó el desgarro de la voz de Darién. Ella estaba perdida totalmente en la ola de calor y la fragancia de su cuerpo. Él estaba tan excitado, que su fragancia era como un afrodisíaco que le ponía la piel de gallina. Cada parte de su cuerpo musculoso en contacto con la piel de Serena la volvía loca de placer. Cada caricia era una incitación a más.

Sus pechos se habían vuelto increíblemente sensibles de pronto, y él jugaba con ella con la maestría erótica que lo caracterizaba. Darién jugó también con los rizos de su pubis, y se adentró en el corazón de su femineidad arrancándole un gemido de placer.

Ella no podía quedarse quieta; no dominaba sus miembros. La ola de deseo se había apoderado de ella. Sus caderas se movían con un ritmo que acababa de descubrir. Una sensación de placer casi intolerable iba creciéndole, hasta que por fin la obligó a pronunciar el nombre de él una y otra vez.

Darién dijo algo en griego y gimió contra su boca roja e hinchada de ella. "No puedo esperar ".

Entonces él entró donde ella más lo deseaba. Le subió las piernas con impaciencia, deslizándose por la tierna bienvenida que ella dispensaba gracias a los preparativos de él. Abrió los ojos grandes, sus ojos azules, intensos de pasión. Podía sentirlo, tan caliente, como suave y duro a la vez y por momentos tan amenazadoramente masculino. Ella buscó los rasgos tensos de la cara de Darién, y por un momento vio en él tal expresión de vulnerabilidad, que su corazón dio un respingo. Y entonces lo deseó tanto que casi le dolió.

Él entró en ella lentamente, suavemente, con un gemido ahogado por momentos. Ella sintió un leve dolor, que se le olvidó en medio de una tormenta de desenfrenada pasión que la derritió por completo. Cada vez sentía más, e iba en busca de una nueva satisfacción. Él se movió más rápido. Ella lo abrazó. El corazón de Serena bombeaba cada vez más rápido, y entonces ocurrió una explosión de calor y placer que la transportó, dejando su mente en blanco.

S`agapo... s`agapo - dijo Darién penetrando en ella violentamente, luego su cuerpo todo tembló, con espasmo de placer, con toda la fuerza de quien por fin se deja arrastrar.

Serena aún no había vuelto a la tierra, seguía flotando en su propio placer. Se pegó a él, oliendo su fragancia, presionando sus labios sobre los morenos hombros de él. Se fue la luz. Y un silencio cayó sobre los dos. Serena estaba exhausta, y pasó de la irrealidad al sueño, con el cuerpo extendió encima de Darién.


	6. Chapter 6

**CAPITULO 5**

Oyó la voz de Darién, hablando en griego. Pero ella estaba en la cama, ¿cómo era posible? Pestañeo para volver a la realidad. Luego centró su atención en Darién. Estaba de pie, mirando por la ventana, con un teléfono móvil en una mano. Serena se sintió confusa. A su mente acudieron imágenes de la noche anterior.

No podía explicar cómo había ocurrido. Eso era lo peor. Primero le había estado gritando furiosa, y luego...

Mientras se ponía rígida debajo de las sábanas, unos músculos poco familiares se quejaron y una leve molestia le recordó toda la pasión que había surgido entre ambos la noche anterior.

Serena se sonrojó. De no ser porque Darién estaba presente, hubiera pensado que era un sueño. O una pesadilla...

De pronto sintió cierta identificación con las atractivas chicas que rondaban a Darién, pero ella seguramente esta a la cola.

Porque las chicas de Darién seguramente sabrían en qué se metían. Y ella, en cambio, había sido apartada de su camino sin saber cómo. Había tomado la decisión de abandonar a Darién; y eso le había dado fortaleza. Pero entonces él la había llevado a la cama, la había besado, e inexplicablemente la balanza de poder se había inclinado del lado del enemigo. Porque él era el enemigo. Cualquier persona capaz de reducirla a ese nivel era el enemigo.

Su vista, por otra parte, se recreaba en él. En su cabellera negra, en el ancho de sus hombros que dibujaba la tela de la chaqueta, en las caderas estrechas que en ese momento dibujaban las manos que se metían en los bolsillos del pantalón del traje, en las piernas largas que se separaban levemente. Entonces comprendió cómo había ocurrido,

Se dio cuenta entonces, de que había reprimido toda atracción sexual por Darién, como medida de auto defensa. Pero había sido peor, porque en el momento en que había tenido la libertad de aflorar, lo había hecho con suma intensidad. Se había traicionado a sí misma en brazos de Darién. Como siempre se lo había dicho él que ocurriría.

Sintió ganas de llorar. Pero se abstuvo.

Darién se dio la vuelta, y fue hacia la cama. El depredador le sonrió. Tenía un aire de autocomplacencia, y la miró expresándoselo. Se sentó entonces al borde de la cama, y le dijo:

Es una mañana estupenda.

Ella oyó la lluvia golpeando en los cristales.

En Atenas – agregó -. Y si me dices que no vas a venir... no, no te atreverías. No, después de lo que ha ocurrido anoche.

Eso fue sexo, nada más – dijo Serena con gesto severo.

Darién sonrió y bajó la cabeza para decirle:

Sólo sexo no. Sexo fabuloso, maravilloso, increíble. Si no fuese porque el jet nos está esperando, seguiría en la cama.

Ayer te he dejado – dijo Serena con los dientes apretados.

¡Dios Mío! Y hoy estamos más cerca que nunca. La vida es impredecible. Piensa en esto como si fuera el primer día de nuestro matrimonio.

¡Es lo más nauseabundo que se te puede ocurrir! No quiero ir a Atenas – protestó Serena.

Pero lo harás – le dijo él incorporándose -. Mi familia se reunirá para conocerte en casa de mi madre. No me importa si tengo que llevarte a rastras y gritando todo el tiempo. ¡Para que lo sepas, has tomado la decisión anoche!

Lo has hecho a propósito – se quejó Serena.

Sí – contestó él, y Serena -. Bueno, y ahora, ¿por qué no te vistes? Le di instrucciones a la criada para que te hiciera el equipaje. Pensé que lo que tuvieras aquí no te serviría para Grecia.

Serena se incorporó en la cama. Se sentía mal realmente.

Fue al cuarto de baño. Su propia estupidez la había llevado a ese suplicio.

Ella había creído que Andrew esta enamorado. ¿Había sido Andrew para ella una forma de evasión de su matrimonio? ¿Lo habría utilizado para sentir las fuerzas necesarias para abandonar a Darién? Porque la idea de que alguien la amaba le había dado fuerzas, le había dado confianza en sí misma.

Andrew no la amaba. Pero, ¿ella lo había amado realmente?

Había sido muy doloroso descubrir que él la había visto solamente una vez como un objetivo rentable. Pero, ¿lo añoraba ella todavía? No. Todo había terminado. No quería volver a ver a Andrew. ¿Lo había amado realmente? ¿O había sido producto de su gran soledad?

El baño estaba caliente. Serena se sentía débil, indefensa y mareada.

Lo que había sucedido la noche anterior había sido un error incalculable. ¿Debía soportar ahora la vergüenza de seguir al lado de Darién aún a sabiendas de que ella consideraba ese hecho como lo peor que podía ocurrirle?

Reunió fuerzas para ponerse de pie y salió del baño. Entonces se apoyó en la puerta para no caerse. Darién la miró extrañado y le preguntó:

¿Ocurre algo?

Me parece que tengo gripe. pero no es nada importante... – respiró hondo y agregó -: Me quedo aquí. No volveré contigo.

No te encuentras bien. No sabes lo que dices – la interrumpió Darién -. Te llevaré yo al coche.

¡No! – dijo ella con lágrimas en los ojos, y a punto de desfallecer -. ¿No me has oído? Tú no eres un hombre para mí.

Darién la alzó en brazos al ver que ella se quería apartar de él.

¡Por favor – no podía hacerlo razonar para que la soltara -. No quiero ir contigo. Quiero quedarme aquí.

¡Dios! ¿Lo estás esperando, no es así? – preguntó él furioso -. ¡Si no estuvieras mareada te sacudiría!

Las maletas ya no estaban en la habitación, pudo comprobar ella con horror, mientras Darién abría la puerta de la habitación con una mano y con la otra la sostenía firmemente.

¡Déjame marchar!

Si te dejo marchar, te caerás al suelo – dijo él y luego agregó un sonido gutural en griego, con una expresión dura mientras presionaba el botón del ascensor con violencia.

Quiero el divorcio. ¡No quiero ir a Grecia! – dijo ella con pánico.

Debieras haberlo pensado anoche – dijo él entrando con ella en brazos al ascensor.

¡Fue un error! ¡Bájame!

No sabes lo que haces ni lo que dices – Darién la sujetó con firmeza, sin siquiera concederle una mirada.

Sé... – no podía hablar casi. Pero hubiese gritado, de no ser porque había perdido las fuerzas tanto físicas como psíquicas, a cuenta de sus conflictos emocionales -. Te odio – dijo finalmente.

Darién la llevó en brazos hasta el jet y luego la envolvió en una manta. Algo más tarde. Serena oyó una voz que le resultó familiar.

¡Pobrecita! Me da tanta pena – no parecía sincera la mujer.

Reconoció a la azafata que le daba un vaso a Darién, y cuando éste la incorporó para darle un trago, agregó.

Está fatal...

Bebe. Te hará sentir mejor – la incitó Darién.

No había nada que pudiera hacerla sentir mejor. Darién estaba se aprovechando de su enfermedad. Bebió, porque supuso que ningún argumento le valdría a él. Lo que había hecho él no era mucho menos que un secuestro.

No puedo dejarte sola en el hotel en estas condiciones – murmuró él, como si hubiera leído los pensamientos de ella.

¡No te perdonaré jamás! ¡Ojalá te contagies! – titubeó Serena.

Inesperadamente, Darién se rió, mientras le rodeaba los hombros con sus brazos, como si desafiara el contagio. Darién nunca estaba enfermo. La idea lo divertía, porque tenía una salud de hierro.

A partir de ese momento. Serena perdió totalmente la noción del tiempo. Tampoco distinguía entre el sueño o la vigilia. ¿Había dormido?

Unas voces en griego le hicieron suponer que habían aterrizado. Sería el aeropuerto, pensó con amargura, y hundiéndose en una espantosa sensación de fracaso.

Una discusión la puso alerta. Alguien la apoyó sobre algún sitio, le levantó la manta, le puso el termómetro en la boca. Sus ojos se fijaron en un cielo raso blanco. Pensó entonces que se había equivocado. No era el aeropuerto. Debía ser un hospital. Oía la voz de Darién. Parecía enfadado, disgustado. Y la voz que antes parecía enojada, de pronto se había suavizado. Era una voz femenina muy expresiva. Con gran esfuerzo, Serena giró la cabeza para ver quien era.

Una mujer vestida de blanco estaba rodeada por los brazos de Darién. Ella le acariciaba el pelo negro y también la cara, y en ese momento se disponía a darle un beso. Serena cerró los ojos impresionada ante aquella visión.

Alguien le quitó el termómetro momentos después. ¿Se lo habían quitado enseguida, o había pasado algo de tiempo? Por momentos estaba inconsciente. La siguiente vez que abrió los ojos, la mujer le estaba dando algo a Darién, y esa vez pudo verla bien. Era una mujer bonita, de piel clara y ojos negros, que miraba a Darién con extrema calidez. Serena tosió fuerte. Ellos entonces se dieron vuelta para mirarla.

Pensé que estabas dormida. Ésta es la doctora Tomoe... – dijo Darién.

Hotaru – agregó su acompañante forzando un tono de informalidad mientras a Serena con frialdad y distancia profesional -. Me temo que vas a sentirte algo peor antes que haya una mejoría, Serena.

Serena cerró los ojos, para autoprotegerse.

Pero ya se sentía peor. Estaba totalmente sudada, la cara, el pelo, la ropa. Le dolía todo el cuerpo. Tenía ganas de llorar, pero no tenía la fuerza para hacerlo. ¡Dios! Darién la había llevado a que la atendiese su amante. Sólo él podía ser tan cruel.

Estaba muy asustado realmente. Parecías tan enferma. Pensé podía ser neumonía o algo así. No sabía qué hacer. Estaba aterrado.

¿Aterrado, Darién? Era una imagen de Darién que no lo encajaba. Entonces, Darién volvió a hablar en griego con otra mujer, más joven, más dulce, y más expresiva. Le pareció que discutían acaloradamente. Pero Serena nuevamente se desvaneció.

Había una mezcla de ruidos de fondo. No podía distinguir de dónde venían. La mente de Serena era un caos de imágenes y sentimientos. Había tenido fiebre. Había transpirado y había estado con tiritona durante un tiempo que ella no podía determinar. El día y la noche se le mezclaban indistintamente.

Recordaba que la habían secado y lavado con una esponja repetidas veces, pero que había sido incapaz de hablar a causa de su debilidad. Recordaba también la silueta de Darién en la penumbra de una habitación desconocida. Darién sentado con expresión asombrosamente preocupada en la luz del amanecer. También había habido más gente, pero le costaba recordarlo.

Abrió los ojos. Una criada corrió las cortinas de un ventanal que dejó a la vista un cielo espléndidamente azul. Entonces la luz del sol la cegó, y tuvo que darse la vuelta. En ese momento se dio cuenta de que afortunadamente no le dolía la garganta, ni la cabeza, y que su cuerpo no se resentía con cada movimiento. La puerta se cerró. Tuvo ganas de darse un baño.

Intentó sentarse. Pero el cuerpo no le obedeció. Con un gemido de impaciencia, estiró las piernas para alcanzar la mullida moquera. Era una habitación grande. La luz de una lámpara le hacía difícil distinguir los contornos.

Apoyándose en la cama, decidió ponerse de pie. Pero se tambaleó como un borracho, admitiendo entonces que no se encontraba tan bien como ella había creído. Pero la obstinación la llevó a la suite anexa a la habitación.

Descubrió entonces accidentalmente su cara en el espejo del baño. Estaba horrible. Pálida, demacrada, el pelo en una madeja lacia y húmeda. Haciendo un esfuerzo se inclinó para abrir el grifo de la bañera. Por lo menos si estaba limpia se sentiría algo mejor.

¡Dios! ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo? – Darién se puso a un lado de la bañera.

Se erguía alto y elegante. Su aspecto la intimidaba, si bien estaba atractivo con su traje color crema, que no hacía sino acentuar el color de su piel oscura.

¿Estás loca? ¡Deberías estar en la cama! – tronó la voz de Darién, no satisfecho con haberla asustado al encontrárselo.

Quiero bañarme – dijo ella extremadamente débil. Por momentos le parecía verlo al lado de Hotaru Tomoe.

El corazón de Serena pareció detenerse. Y un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo.

¿Vas a darte un baño cuando apenas puedes ponerte de pie= - dijo él inclinándose para alzarla.

Serena estalló en llanto, desconcertándolo tanto como a sí misma. En ese momento pareció relajarse la tensión y ambos se abandonaron sorpresivamente a la expresión de sus sentimientos, como si alguien hubiese abierto de pronto la compuerta que los frenaba con firmeza.

Su efecto fue asombroso.

Darién soltó algo en griego, la alzó aun más y la acunó durante un segundo, mientras se disculpaba por haberla hecho sentir tan mal y le aseguraba que por supuesto que podía tomar un baño si tanto lo quería. Se trataba sólo de que ella había estado tan enferma, que él se había puesto muy tenso, y que tenía miedo de que pudiera tener una recaída. Darién parecía ponerse de rodillas, metafóricamente. Ella lo desconocía absolutamente.

Diez minutos más tarde, Serena se metía en la bañera, y si no hubiese sido por la imagen de la doctora que se le aparecía por momentos, podría haberse sentido conmovida por la preocupación que parecía tener Darién. Y no podía entender, ahora menos que nunca, que su enfermedad la había dejado en un estado de confusión mayor, por qué Darién la había querido llevar a Grecia en un intento de hacer valer su matrimonio que no había valido nada desde el principio.

El lavado de su cabello la había dejado exhausta. Al salir del baño no se resistió a que Darién la llevase hasta la cama. Y a decir verdad le asombraba con la paciencia que la había esperado.

Oigo el mar - dijo ella, identificando finalmente el sonido de fondo como olas.

¿Te acuerdas de algo del viaje hacia aquí? – le preguntó él mirándola fijamente.

Nada – contestó ella en un suspiro.

No estamos en Atenas. Como estabas enferma, no tenía sentido llevarte a casa de mi madre. Así que te traje aquí en lugar de llevarte allí.

¿Dónde es aquí?

Tratos, una pequeña isla que compró mi padre poco antes de su muerte. Es el lugar perfecto para que te recuperes.

¿Una isla? – Serena se llevó la mano a la frente. La enfermedad no la dejaba pensar con claridad. Pero había algo que estaba claro por lo menos; no sabía nada de su marido, con quien llevaba casada cinco años.

Una criada sonriente los interrumpió para traer el desayuno. El estómago de Serena se alertó ante la vista de la bandeja, y entonces se dio cuenta de lo hambrienta que estaba.

¿Cuánto tiempo hace que estoy aquí? – preguntó.

Dos días...

¿Dos?

En ese momento golpearon la puerta. Entró una adolescente con pantalón corto, un gracioso top, y el cabello negro colgándole en rizos negros.

Veo que estás mejor...

Serena, esta es mi sobrina, Artemisa...

Me llaman Diana – interrumpió la joven -. He ido a recibirte al aeropuerto, pero seguramente no me recordarás. Estabas prácticamente inconsciente.

Recuerdo tu voz – sonrió Serena, contagiada de la simpatía de la muchacha.

Serena volvió a sentir la embarazosa sensación de no conocer nada acerca de Darién. Era la sobrina de Darién. Podría tener docenas de sobrinas.

Serena tiene que descansar. Es mejor que no le hables mucho – le advirtió Darién.

Diana se puso colorada, obviamente avergonzada por el comentario que ponía en evidencia su verborrea.

Pero me gustaría mucho tener un poco de compañía – protestó Serena.

¡Asombroso! Pensé que serías mayor. O tal vez seas mayor de lo que aparentas. ¿Qué edad tienes? – preguntó Diana.

Diana... – dijo Darién.

Veintidós.

¿Te casaste a los diecisiete? – Diana abrió los ojos grandes de asombro y miró a su tío -. ¿Y tú estás de acuerdo con mis padres en que diecisiete años es poco para salir seriamente con un chico? – le preguntó molesta.

Serena reprimió una risa al ver el gesto de Darién avecinando una tormenta, y salió en ayuda de la graciosa adolescente, cambiando de tema.

Hablas inglés perfectamente, Diana.

Voy al colegio en Inglaterra. Me hubiese gustado saber tu edad. Te hubiese ido a visitar y te hubiese conocido hace años... A pesar de lo que todo el mundo decía.

Entonces Darién dijo algo en griego. Diana se puso rígida, y su hermosa cara se tensó al mismo tiempo que bajaba la cabeza.

¿Qué habría dicho la familia Chiba de la esposa de Darién, a quien no conocían?

No dejes que te canse – dijo Darién resignado, yendo hacia la puerta.

Los hombres son un poco pesados, a veces – murmuró Diana, y luego le dedicó una risita a Serena.

¡Tienes razón! – dijo Serena riéndose, al mismo tiempo que se daba cuenta de lo deprimida que había estado hasta la llegada de Diana.

Me ha costado convencerlo para que me dejara venir a verte. Darién siente siempre pena por mí por el aburrimiento que sufro cuando vengo a ver a mi familia en vacaciones.

Supongo que todos tus amigos están en Inglaterra...

¡Oh! No es eso. Es que en mi familia son todos unos viejos. ¡Viven en el siglo pasado!

¿Tus padres?

Bueno, me parece que son los más jóvenes. Algo más de cincuenta años...

¿Los más jóvenes? Darién tiene treinta. ¿Tu madre, o sea su hermana, es tan mayor?

Y sus otras hermanas son aún más viejas. Mi abuela tiene alrededor de setenta, o un poco más.

Serena siempre había pensado que Darién sería el mayor de sus hermanos. Pero parecía que había sido un hijo tardío. Era extraño que hubiese una diferencia de veinte años entre hermanos.

Si hubiese sabido cómo eras... tenía mucha curiosidad por conocerte.

¿Por eso me has ido a recibir en el aeropuerto?

No. Eso era para decirte que eras bienvenida. En mi opinión la familia te ha tratado muy mal.

Serena sorbió el café.

Yo...

Y tú tenías entonces la edad que yo tengo ahora – continuó la chica, mientras se levantaba de la cama e iba hacia la ventana -. Yo me hubiese sentido muy mal si la familia de mi marido no hubiera querido saber nada de mí... ¡me hubiera dolido mucho, y hubiera estado furiosa con ellos!

Por lo que parecía, Darién no la había mantenido alejada de su familia por propia decisión, sino que su familia la había rechazado. Pero ella no sentía ni pena ni furia. Pero su matrimonio no había sido normal. No debía preocuparse por algo como la falta de interés de su suegra, o su distancia hacia ella. Tenía cosas más importantes en qué pensar. Pero se alegraba de no ser una extraña para ellos...

No estoy furiosa – dijo secamente.

Pero era tan injusto... No tenías la culpa de que Darién se enamorase perdidamente de ti, y dejase a Hotaru Tomoe. Quiero decir, que hubiese sido peor que se enamorase de ti después de que se hubiese casado con ella.

Por suerte, Serena se libró de contestarle, porque una criada entró para dirigirse a Diana.

¡Dios! ¡Mi madre al teléfono! – protestó la joven -. Seguro que no hará ninguna pregunta, pero intentará sacarme toda la información que pueda sobre ti. Ella adora a Darién... frunció el ceño, y por primera vez se fijó en la palidez de Serena -. Deberías dormir un poco. Se te ve cansada. Te veré luego.

"Increíble", pensó, después de oír semejante revelación y sintió también que empezaba a salir de su estado de aletargamiento. Entonces se mordió los labios, para evitar un grito de asombro.


	7. Chapter 7

**CAPITULO 6**

Serena no salía de su asombro. Darién y Hotaru. Hotaru y Darién. Hacía cinco años habían estado a punto de casarse. Hasta que el padre de Serena había intervenido en la elección. Sintió vértigo ante el significado de este hecho.

Hotaru y Darién eran amantes. ¿Por qué insistía en que ella siguiera siendo su esposa? ¿Por qué había rechazado su propia libertad? ¿Por quería casarse con Hotaru? ¿O estaba satisfecho con mantener a la buena doctora como amante? Una amante que no se reprimía en presencia de su esposa...

Serena se estremeció. No había nada en el juramento hipocrático que impidiera semejante comportamiento. ¡Ahora comprendía por qué Darién no había querido decirle todo lo que le había costado su boda con ella.

Él decía odiarla. No podía ser de otro modo. Y ahora se estaba vengando.

Serena hundió su cara en la almohada, con la sensación de ser la más desgraciada y estar más sola que nunca. Del mismo modo que Kenji Tsukino había manipulado la vida de Darién forzándolo a una vida que él no había elegido, cinco años atrás, ahora Darién quería que su hija sufriera el mismo destino presionándola para permanecer a su lado.

Darién se había sentido atraído por su esposa el día que ésta le había dicho que estaba enamorada de otro hombre. Hasta entonces había creído que ella aún lo amaba, y la había estado castigando con su indiferencia para que pagase los pecados de su padre.

Aun no sabía que Andrew había desaparecido de su vida, pero estaba dispuesto a conseguir que así fuera. Tal vez por lo de "ojo por ojo, diente por diente". Él había sido privado de Hotaru, quizás ahora quisiera que Serena también perdiese a su amor. Su padre siempre había sido inalcanzable a causa de su chantaje, pero ella era un objeto fácil para la venganza. Y Darién era un sádico. Incluso había representado el papel de hombre apasionado con ella, cuando ahora quedaba claro que había sido todo planeado para desquitarse. En su momento ella había pensado que él le había querido demostrar que podían tener un matrimonio de verdad, y que quería hacerla tambalear en su convencimiento de que amaba a Andrew.

Pero ahora veía que el motivo por el que había hecho el amor con ella era aún más humillante.

Ella había caído en las redes de su maestría sexual la había seducido para dejarla más confusa aún Serena se sentía degradada por su propia vulnerabilidad.

El cansancio la había llevado a un sueño intranquilo pero largo. Se despertó pasada la medianoche, y se dio cuenta de que llevaba durmiendo doce horas. Era evidente que físicamente le había hecho bien, si bien se sentía muy hambrienta.

Se puso la bata y fue a buscar comida. Su mente vagaba por pensamientos oscuros y angustiosos cuando de pronto se encontró a Darién, silencioso, a su paso hacia la suite. Se llevó el susto de su vida.

¿Buscas un teléfono, pequeña?

En la penumbra, los rasgos de Darién parecían los de una escultura.

¿Un... teléfono?

Por la duración de tus llamadas a Furuhata, pareciera que encuentras en ellas un buen sustituto del sexo – murmuró con insolencia -. Y llevas como cuarenta y ocho horas sin tu ración. De todos modos, si eso es lo que quieres, podría aceptar el desafío y llamarte desde un teléfono interno. Estoy dispuesto a demostrarte que también eso lo hago mejor que él.

¡Eres perverso!

Me estás empezando a dar pena, tu pobre Adonis. ¿Cuánto lleváis juntos? ¿Dos meses y medio de manitas, suspiros, y dulces conversaciones?

¡Es cosa mía! – gritó ella apretando los dientes de rabia.

Pero ya ves, me muero por conocer todos los detalles...

Tengo hambre – dijo con debilidad.

No creo que estuvieses hambrienta de él. Tal vez sí de un romance y de que te prestasen atención. Lo comprendo.

Eres tan primitivo. ¡Deberías estar en una jaula! – Serena perdió el control ante la arrogancia de Darién.

¡Por lo menos me intereso de los motivos que te llevaron a sentirte atraída por un tipo de tercera clase como Furuhata! – le soltó él lleno de rabia.

Tengo mal gusto, Darién. ¿No lo sabías? Después de todo una vez fui capaz de elegirte.

Serena se estaba poniendo cada vez más furiosa. Darién no estaba celoso de Andrew, sino que se sentía herido en su orgullo de macho. No podía soportar que su esposa prefiriera a otro y no era momento para admitir que Andrew era tan de tercera como Darién había dicho.

Necesitas... – empezó Darién.

Bueno, no necesito que me quites la ropa como la última vez.

Hubo un silencio impenetrable. Darién se quedó mirándola, y de pronto soltó una risotada. Serena estaba roja de rabia y desconcertada. Cuando hizo ademán de seguir su camino, él la retuvo y la devolvió a la habitación que acababa de salir.

¿Has dicho que tenías hambre, no? Pediré que te traigan comida – dijo abruptamente.

Darién la sentó en un sofá. Ella entrelazó sus manos en un gesto de ansiedad que pretendía sofocar la revolución interna que le producía sentirse bajo la influencia y el poder de Darién. Era imprevisible. Alguna vez eso le había atraído enormemente. Era tan distinto a ella. Pero ahora se daba cuenta del carisma que tenía. Lo había notado cuando se había reído.

¿Qué le extrañaba de la situación, entonces? Sí, era extremadamente atractivo, devastadoramente sexy, muy sexy realmente. No podía evitarlo. Él era así, simplemente. Lo había observado en fiestas, en cenas, cómo llamaba la atención de todas las mujeres y era algo que él sabía perfectamente. Probablemente su madre y sus hermanas lo adoraban. Así que natural que ella también se viera atraída por ese magnetismo y que una sola sonrisa suya la dejara indefensa. Era natural su reacción hacia él. No había nada más. Sólo que era una mujer, y que era humana.

Me alegro de que te sientas mejor. Pero se te ve muy seria.

Serena respiró hondo, y descubrió en el rostro de Darién las huellas del estallido de humor que había expresado anteriormente.

Tenemos que charlar.

Es un poco tarde ya, pequeña.

Allí estaba el engreído de su marido. Nunca la había tomado en serio. Quizás no tomaba en serio a ninguna de sus mujeres. O tal vez fuera porque ella era rubia y pequeña, y una vez había estado loca por él.

Pero hacía cinco años él había alzado una pared de hielo entre ellos, y la había dejado en un mundo irreal que no era ni el de una mujer casada ni el de una soltera y ahora no se le ocurría que sus sentimientos pudieran haber cambiado, y ya no estuviera interesada por él ni lo mucho que había podido sufrir.

Darién había dado por hecho que ella no iba a sacrificar un mundo de privilegios para ganar su libertad. Pero ésas eran las barreas que Serena tendría que romper.

Darién, tenemos que hablar y si es posible, quisiera que no te pusieras furioso, ni que me amenazaras o fueras sarcástico.

Darién estaba apoyado en un escritorio, y la miraba con indulgencia, como quien mira a un niño que quiere demostrar su madurez a pesar de la obviedad de sus pocos años.

Darién...

Tu comida – Darién atravesó la habitación y fue a recibir la bandeja que le traía un sirviente.

Come – le puso la bandeja en el regazo.

Sé lo tuyo con Hotaru Tomoe.

Diana murmuró Darién casi inaudiblemente con el ceño fruncido -. ¿Qué es lo que sabes?

Estabas comprometido con ella.

Durante años – admitió él.

Serena miró la ensalada con apetito.

Bueno, entiendo cómo te habrás sentido cuando Kenji te obligó a romper con ella, y perder a la mujer que amabas.

El momento no era el mejor...

¿No era el mejor momento?

Yo conocía a Hotaru de toda la vida. Estábamos prometidos desde la adolescencia. No lo habíamos decidido nosotros. Había sido el deseo de nuestros padres, el acuerdo entre dos líneas de barcos. Hotaru quería ser médico. Su padre no lo aprobaba, pero con mi apoyo le hizo ceder. Tanto Hotaru como yo sabíamos que tarde o temprano íbamos a decepcionar a nuestros padres, pero mientras tanto jugábamos el papel que nos habían asignado.

¿Jugabais?

Si hubiese dicho que no quería casarme con Hotaru, su padre la hubiese obligado a casarse con otro y le hubiera impedido que siguiera sus estudios de medicina – explicó Darién -. Hotaru es una profesional entregada a su vocación, a la que se dedica al cien por cien. No tiene tiempo para otra cosa. No es el tipo de esposa que yo hubiese elegido, ni yo el tipo de hombre que ella hubiese deseado como marido.

Serena tragó saliva. Había algo que no casaba con la imagen que ella había visto en el hospital. Pero tal vez era el producto de una afectividad entre dos personas que se conocían de toda la vida, y que no se veían desde hacía años.

¿No estabas enamorada de ella?

Hace tiempo creí que lo estaba. Pero en cuanto ella se sumergió en sus estudios, me di cuenta de que éramos incompatibles.

Querías que se dedicara a ti exclusivamente.

Me conoces bien.

Simplemente era un comentario. ¿Y por qué has dicho que no había sido el mejor momento el de nuestra boda?

El padre de Hotaru me maldijo por cortar la relación a causa de la dedicación de Hotaru a su profesión, y ella empezó a tener serios conflictos con su familia antes de que pudiera independizarse.

¿Y cómo reaccionó tu familia?

Con horror y vergüenza ante mi comportamiento. Un compromiso es algo muy serio en Grecia, sobre todo para familias tan tradicionales como la mía. Me acusaron de deshonrar el nombre de los Chiba. Es cierto que el compromiso iba a romperse de todos modos, pero el yo me casara inmediatamente con otra persona agrandó las cosas.

Lo siento – dijo Serena pensando en su padre, que había manejado las cosas sin importarle el daño que pudiera hacer.

Ahora es ya imposible. Hotaru se casó con otro doctor el año pasado. Y ambas familias aplacaron su ira. Aunque no estaban dispuestas a concederme el derecho a elegir nuestras parejas, pienso que en el fondo sabían que no éramos el uno para el otro.

¿Por qué había malinterpretado una demostración de afecto amistoso entre dos personas? Tal vez porque no le habían enseñado a demostrar sus emociones, sino a mantenerlas inhibidas. Serena se quedó pensativa mientras comía lentamente la ensalada.

Te comportas como si fuera invisible para ti. Cuando haces eso me dan ganas de romper cosas y gritar – dijo Darién.

Es infantil...

Darién se encogió de hombros.

Hay un niño en cada uno de nosotros.

Serena se quedó asombrada ante su contestación. No le había molestado aceptar su parte infantil. Darién era una caja de sorpresas.

¿Por qué no me dejas marchar?

Eres mi esposa.

No soy suficientemente buena para el papel.

El certificado aun está por ahí – le recordó secamente él.

Pero mi padre está muerto... Tal vez lo destruyó.

No destruyó nada y Kenji era muy listo. Puede que lo desprecie, pero debo reconocerlo. ¿Quién sabe qué habrá podido planear? Ante la posibilidad de que nos separásemos, seguramente alguien en alguna parte esté autorizado para usar ese certificado para hacerle daño a mi familia...

¡No seas paranoico! – murmuró Serena. Le empezaba a doler la cabeza.

No es un riesgo que quiera asumir. Para él, hasta su muerte, tú estabas contenta con ser mi esposa y seguramente se aseguró de que lo pagase si se me ocurría divorciarme de ti.

De todas las razones que había imaginado para que Darién quisiera seguir unido a ella, la de que estuviera obligado a estar con ella eternamente era la peor y tal vez si no fuese porque ya estaba acostumbrado a esa condena, hasta se podría haber planteado que un accidente de ella podría liberarlo.

Te has puesto pálida.

Me duele la cabeza.

Recordaba la furia con que había ido a buscarla al hotel y se daba cuenta de que no tenía nada que ver con sentimientos personales. Simplemente no podía dejar que lo abandonase.

Ahora se daba cuenta de la verdadera dimensión de los hechos. Comprendía la rabia y el desasosiego que habría sentido él los primeros tiempos de su matrimonio y lo que habría deseado que ella enamorase de otra persona en vida de su padre, para que lo dejara libre. Por eso la había acusado de ser estúpidamente fiel, obscenamente fiel

Serena quiso retirar la bandeja. Darién se inclinó para ayudarla.

¡Puedo sola! – dijo desencajada, pero él ignoró sus palabras.

Una vez que se acomodó nuevamente en la cama, se tapó con la sábana y se puso boca abajo, incapaz de mirarlo siquiera.

Se sentía sin una pizca de orgullo, sin un ápice de vanidad. En unos minutos, Darién había dado vuelta a todo. ¿Qué derecho tenía a pedirle la libertad? Le gustase o no, había sido su capricho por Darién lo que lo había llevado a es situación. Ni siquiera Kenji la habría empujado a casarse con un hombre al que no amaba ni deseaba.

Estarás más cómoda sin esa bata.

Serena se puso tensa. Por un momento se había olvidado de que él estaba aún en la habitación.

Da igual.

Necesitas descansar, dormir una noche de un tirón.

De pronto sintió unas manos que le bajaban la bata, levantaban la sábana, y hacían caer la prenda. Luego volvían a poner la sábana en su sitio.

Darién suspiró.

Ésta es mi habitación. ¿Te importaría si me traslado nuevamente aquí?

Ya me voy – dijo Serena disponiéndose a levantarse.

Quiero que te quedes.

¡Oh! – contestó débilmente.

No encontraba ninguna excusa para negarle que durmiera en su propia cama. La amargura y resentimiento, y la decisión de abandonarlo se habían hecho añicos, pero, sin embargo, ella seguía en medio del terremoto, buscando desesperadamente una excusa para no compartir la cama con él.

Ahora comprendía la razón del cambio de actitud de Darién. Ese día en París había sabido que su libertad era imposible sin el certificado en sus manos y se había enfrentado a los hechos: si no podía lograr ser libre, intentaría hacer su prisión lo más llevadera posible. Si no podía casarse con otra mujer... debía encontrar algo positivo en la que ya tenía.

De pronto, Serena se sintió sin defensas. Ella era la culpable de esa situación. Primero había sido un hombre que había demostrado estar muy interesado en ella, pero luego había tenido una actitud distante y fría en los siguientes encuentros antes de la boda, que a decir verdad habían sido dos. Pero no se lo había imaginado. Estaba loca por él, y se había dicho que serían los negocios que lo preocupaban.

Un ruido la sacó de sus pensamientos. Entonces vio a Darién desvistiéndose. Serena cerró los ojos, pero escuchaba todos los ruidos, como el del agua de la ducha corriendo. Debía ser un ruido normal en la vida de cualquier mujer casada, menos para ella. Se imaginó el panorama. Toallas húmedas arrojadas a un costado, y todo en desorden.

Una vez había estado en la parte de la casa que habitaba Darién, después de haberse ido él por la mañana, y lo había visto con sus propios ojos. Y había tenido la terrible sensación de que no podían vivir más separados dentro de su matrimonio.

Siempre se había sentido como una extraña en su casa. Jamás había movido un mueble, ni puesto de ninguna manera su firma en algún detalle de la casa.

Aquel día que vio su baño había sido el comienzo de su alejamiento de Darién. Hoy, en cambio, era el día del quebrantamiento de aquel dispositivo para defenderse.

De pronto lo oyó cantar en la ducha. Parecía tan contento...

Al levantar la vista lo vio al lado de la cama, mirándola.

Vete a dormir – le dijo.

Serena cerró los ojos. Oyó el suave ruido de la toalla caer de su dorado cuerpo. El colchón se hundió levemente, la sábana se movió y entonces se apagó la luz.

No hubo más que silencio. Serena estaba echada, quieta como un cadáver, pero más despierta que nunca sabiendo que iba a dormir con Darién desnudo a un palmo de ella. Cada movimiento de él la alarmaba y le aumentaba la tensión.

Tibia y relajada, Serena se movió lentamente, y el cuerpo a su lado, se tensó. Abrió los ojos azules y se encontró con unos ojos zafiros. Su mirada intensa la dejó turbada. Sintió un vuelco en el corazón, un calor en aumento. Se encontraba mareada, sin aliento, y con la sensación de haber perdido toda racionalidad.

La punta de un dedo posó sobre el labio de ella.

Abre la boca. Quiero probar cómo sabes – le dijo Darién con ansiedad.

Sugestionada por su mirada, serena obedeció instintivamente. Con un gemido de satisfacción, él llevó entonces sus manos al cuerpo de ella, sobre las caderas y la espalda, mientras su boca hambrienta buscaba la de ella con intensidad.

La punta de la lengua de Darién se abrió paso entre los labios abiertos de ella, y luego probó su interior de suave cavidad, algo que a ella le hizo estremecer.

Con las manos insistentes, le bajó los tirantes del camisón, dejando al descubierto la punta erguida de sus pechos. Los acarició con suavidad. Acomodó la cadera a la de él, mientras sus muslos temblaban en respuesta al torbellino de sensaciones que experimentaba. Las manos de Serena, entonces, se adentraron en la cabellera negra de él.

Cuando él dejó de besarla, el corazón de ella bombeaba rápidamente. Darién jugó con los pechos de Serena, deslizo su lengua por el valle que se extendía entre ellos mientras sus manos jugueteaban con los picos que había formado anteriormente. El calor surgió en el interior de Serena como un oleaje violento que respondía a las caricias íntimas de Darién. Serena gimió, gobernada por las exquisitas sensaciones que la atormentaban.

Se había transformado en una esclava de la pasión. Con un gemido suave que anticipaba otro beso apasionado, Darién la apretó contra él, llevando sus manos a los pequeños rizos en la juntura de sus piernas. Buscó la suavidad que se abría más adentro, y con suave maestría la invadió como para que en cada nuevo movimiento la respuesta de ella fuera cada vez más intensa.

Era una dulce agonía de deleite que la dejaba sin aliento. Las caderas de ella se movían, contoneaban y alzaban como por propia iniciativa, a medida que el deseo iba aumentando hasta un grado casi insoportable. Entonces Darién la levantó levemente y se internó entre sus muslos para que el cuerpo de ella se encontrara en el punto exacto con el de él. Gimió Darién de placer, y se internó en las profundidades de Serena.

Serena pareció ceder y adaptar su cuerpo a la invasión de él, a pesar de que la sensación, que era aún nueva, la sorprendió. Darién se movía dentro de ella, creando en Serena una necesidad insaciable que ardía en su interior. Involuntariamente los dedos de Serena buscaron la espalda de Darién y la recorrieron. Entonces, Darién dio paso al éxtasis en el momento en que la poseyó tan plenamente que ella creyó volverse loca de placer y cuando ella se liberó de aquella tensión de placer, pareció consumirse durante un tiempo largo, interminable, que la dejó en una sofocada quietud.

Se dice que los saben esperar alcanzan el cielo... – dijo Darién suavemente, abrazando el cuerpo de Serena contra el calor del suyo - Pero la paciencia nunca ha sido una de mis virtudes.

Serena estaba totalmente exhausta, y no podía pensar y cuando su mente se disponía a ordenarse después del caos de sensaciones vividas, se durmió cuando se despertó nuevamente las cortinas estaban abiertas, el sol brillaba en el cielo, y había una bandeja con el desayuno a un costado de la cama. Buscó a Darién y descubrió que se había ido, lo que la hizo sentir infinitamente sola.

Era el mediodía, pero ella no hacía más que pensar en lo que había pasado al amanecer. Su camisón estaba tirado en la alfombra como prueba acusadora de ello. Suspiró de pena ante la evidencia del horror.

Él la había despertado en medio de la noche, para que no supiese lo que estaba haciendo. Se duchó con fruición, pero no pudo borrar las huellas del íntimo contacto del él.

¿Por qué le echaba las culpas? Se preguntaba. ¿Por qué se engañaba pensando que él era el único responsable de lo que pasaba cada vez que la tocaba? La verdad era que cuando Darién la tocaba ella se derretía, perdía el control, algo obvio para Serena, y que seguramente no se le escaparía a él. Sin ningún esfuerzo, él le había enseñado a necesitarlo, sin saber bien de qué manera lo necesitaba.

Cinco años atrás el instintivo deseo de ella la había incomodado en presencia de él. No había estado preparada para semejante intensidad y cuando Darién había decidido que durmieran separados, había sido un alivio olvidarse de esas sensaciones que la habían afligido en presencia de él. Pero cuando Darién había decidido romper esa pared que los separaba, la pasión había emergido en toda su magnitud.

Pero ahora se daba cuenta de que no lo había dejado de desear, igual que no había dejado de comprar sus calcetines. Era tan penoso aceptarlo... No le extrañaba que se hubiera reído de ella.

Y los arreglos florales que colocaba en el ala de la casa que ocupaba él, tal vez querían recordarle que ella existía... Se había aferrado a ello como a la compra de sus calcetines.

Tampoco se había transformado de sencilla adolescente a una de las mujeres más elegantes de Londres por casualidad. Probablemente lo había hecho para él. Era patético amar a un hombre tan ciegamente...

Porque ella lo amaba. Había querido derrotar a ese amor con el arma de la relación con el Andrew y negarle su existencia luchando inconscientemente por conseguir la libertad que su dignidad le pedía. Pero nada había cambiado. Darién no la amaba, ni la amaría jamás. Sólo se veía unido a ella sin remedio. Por otra parte, para él el sexo era algo fisiológico casi. Se despertaba junto a un cuerpo de mujer y ya se sabía qué iba a pasar; lo único predecible en Darién. Así que no debía creerse que de pronto se había convertido en una tentación para Darién. Él era un hombre muy viril y sólo buscaba la satisfacción de sus instintos.

Pero no la dejaría marchar hasta que ese certificado no apareciera. De pronto sintió deseos de saber más. ¿Era un certificado de matrimonio? ¿Un certificado de nacimiento? ¿Un certificado de nacimiento? ¿Un certificado de propiedad de acciones? Siguió enumerando posibilidades. Las dos primeras le parecieron poco posibles. Darién había dicho que estaba protegiendo a su familia. Nunca había hablado de él directamente. ¿Habría cometido algún tipo de delito su familia? ¿Desfalco? ¿Malversación de fondos?

Se puso un vestido azul y fue hacia la terraza que dejaba ver a lo lejos el mar y los acantilados. En otras circunstancias hubiera querido sacar la foto de la vista espectacular desde allí, explorar la casa, pero sólo ansiaba encontrar a Darién. Él estaba en la terraza, y cuando la oyó llegar se dio la vuelta.

Ella dudó ante sus ojos zafiros que parecían penetrarla, y se sintió tan desorientada que no sabía si acercarse a él o no.

No podía desviar la vista de sus facciones doradas e inmediatamente recordó cómo se había sentido horas antes.

Darién le dedicó una sonrisa y fue a su encuentro.

¿Cómo te sientes?

Bien...

¿Sólo bien? Se te ve estupenda – él la miró recorriendo su cuerpo con una mirada posesiva. Se demoró en el cabello rubio, en la delicada perfección de su cara. La recorrió de arriba abajo, con descaro -. Estupenda... – agregó tomándole las manos.

Las palabras de Darién pusieron en alerta a su corazón.

Darién...

Y mía – él completó la frase con satisfacción.

Las palabras de él parecían frenar lo que estaba a punto de decir.

¿Interrumpo algo? – les sobresaltó la voz de Diana.

No, en absoluto – sonrió Darién, soltando las manos de Serena.

El personal está preparando el almuerzo – explicó Diana, observando cómo Darién acercaba una silla a la mesa y hacía sentar a Serena en ella.

Serena era consciente de que sus manos temblaban. Darién parecía comportarse con calidez. Pero seguramente era su comportamiento normal con una nueva amante. Porque ése era ahora su papel. Aunque bien distinta de las otras mujeres a las que él se llevaría a la cama. Pero el encanto se desvanecía enseguida. Darién se aburría de las mujeres fácilmente. Ella lo había sabido siempre.

Les sirvieron el almuerzo.

Darién no le quitaba la vista de encima, algo que inquietaba a Serena, y que le hacía levantar la copa de vino más de la cuenta.

De pronto sonó el teléfono móvil de Darién. Darién atendió la llamaba a unos metros de distancia, donde se encontraba el aparato.

¡Me muero de ganas de que el resto de la familia os vea!

¿Cómo? – Serena desvió la mirada del rostro de Darién, que le dedicaba una sonrisa desde donde hablaba por teléfono.

Si parecéis recién casados en su luna de miel. Cuando decidí venir a veros, no me lo imaginé – dijo Diana -. Me voy a nadar ahora. Os veré más tarde.

Serena bajó la cabeza, y volvió a sorber el vino.

Había decidido hablar con Darién seriamente. Pero entonces la había desafiado un Darién que la trataba atentamente, y que la hacía sentir una mujer muy deseable.

En ese momento, Darién se acercó a ella y la rodeó por detrás, sorprendiéndola una vez más y nuevamente comprobó que su corazón la traicionaba cuando sintió el calor del cuerpo vigoroso y masculino de Darién.

¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó él.

Hay algo que tenemos que discutir...

Olvídalo. Si la discusión tiene algo que ver con el divorcio, la separación, el celibato, o Furuhata, es mejor que te mantengas callada.

Serena sintió una sensación absolutamente inesperada: en cierto modo se alegró de las palabras de Darién.

No se trata de eso.

Entonces no es importante.

Y antes de que ella pudiera responderle, él posó la boca sobre la de ella, dándole al beso un sabor aún más dulce con el aroma del vino.

Te deseo nuevamente.

Y ella lo deseaba tanto. De pronto se vio imaginando escenas eróticas que la invadía sin poder evitarlo, una experiencia nueva para ella. Él le evocaba sin el menor esfuerzo la pasión vivida la noche anterior. Ni siquiera le tenía que decir palabras bonitas ni cumplidos. Unos pocos besos, y ella se transformaba en su juguete sexual, en una muñeca capaz de atender todas las demandas. Esa imagen le dio fuerzas para apartarlo de ella.

Tengo que hablar contigo y pienso que es mejor que vayamos adentro.

Podemos hablar en la cama – la miró él con descaro.

¡Si te acabas de levantar de la cama!

Pero estoy deseoso de volver allí.

Y Serena se daba cuenta de que ella también lo deseaba. Que sus pezones se habían endurecido, que el calor volvía a su cuerpo.

Y que si bajaba la guardia un segundo, él se aprovecharía de su debilidad.

Me parece que eres demasiado sexuado.

¿Te estás quejando? – dijo él sonriendo.

Serena se hundió en el sofá.

¡Dios mío! ¡Tus pies no tocan el suelo! – se rió Darién, sentándose frente a ella -. Habla, entonces.

He estado pensando...

¡Peligroso! Es una costumbre que debes cambiar, ésa de pensar – interrumpió Darién burlonamente.

Acerca de ese certificado...

¿Y qué tenemos que hablar acerca de ese certificado?

Debemos encontrarlo y he pensado que tal vez puedas darme alguna idea del contenido del certificado.

¡No! – dijo él cambiando totalmente el humor.

Cuanta menos gente lo sepa, más segura está mi familia.

Por lo que se veía ella no formaba parte de su familia.

No confías en mí.

La confianza no juega ningún papel en este caso.

Y la persona en la que menos confiarías es en la hija de Kenji Tsukino.

No he dicho eso.

No hace falta. Me has tratado como si fuera una leprosa durante mucho tiempo.

El pasado es pasado ya.

¿Cómo puedes decir eso si estás dispuesto a que yo conviva con él? Pensé que tal vez si supiera algo podría ayudarte a encontrar ese certificado – dijo ella apenada.

¡Ah! Ahora lo entiendo. Lo quieres como pasaporte a tu libertad. Crees que con ese certificado en mi poder te dejaré marchar.

¿No es eso lo que quieres tú también?

¡Lo quería desesperadamente hace cinco años! y hace una semana pensé que tenía ese certificado. Pero algo ha cambiado en mí desde que descubrí que esa caja no lo contenía. Pensé que era el final de un asunto. No quiero perder el tiempo en una búsqueda infructuosa. ¡Se terminó todo!

No – dijo ella reprimiendo las lágrimas -. No ha terminado, mientras aún estemos juntos.

Eso no era lo que pensabas mientras hacíamos el amor. O cuando te morías de placer en mis brazos.

Por favor... – dijo indefensa ante la acusación.

Darién se acercó a Serena y le rodeó los hombros con las manos.

Cuando estás en la cama conmigo eres caliente como el mismo fuego. Te gusta todo lo que te hago. Te gusta todo lo que te doy. Y lo que te hago sentir. Conmigo te abandonas, pierdes el control, te mueres de deseo...

¿Cómo puedes hablarme de ese modo? – Serena se estremeció ante sus palabras.

¿Puedes ser una prostituta en mi cama, y no me importa nada cómo eres en la cocina o en el salón! – dijo con énfasis a la vez que la miraba profundamente -. Pero quítale de encima esas fantasías adolescentes de amor verdadero con Furuhata. No ocurrirá jamás mientras yo esté vivo. Eres mi mujer. ¡Hazte a la idea antes de que pierda la paciencia!

Darién dio un portazo. Ella entonces respiró.

Serena pensó entonces que tal vez sería mejor decirle la verdad a Darién acerca de Andrew. Pero la idea, después de las duras palabras de Darién, no la convencía.

"Caliente como el fuego", "abandonada, una prostituta..." Tenía razón. Se había rebajado a un nivel absolutamente primitivo, se había dejado quitar sus principios, su decencia, su inhibición y entre esos principios figuraba el principal: para ella no podía haber sexo sin amor.

Bueno, Darién podía volver a sus chicas guapas. A ella le daba igual. ¡No era cierto! La idea de Darién con otra mujer le resultaba intolerable.

Con un sollozo ahogado, Serena abandonó la habitación.


	8. Chapter 8

**CAPITULO 7**

¿Está trabajando Darién? – preguntó Diana.

Probablemente – contestó Serena.

Serena acababa de darse cuenta de la ausencia de Darién. Cinco años de soledad seguramente la habrían acostumbrado a no echarlo de menos. Pero la relación entre ellos había cambiado tan súbitamente que Serena hubiera deseado volver a los viejos tiempos en que se sentía separada de él.

Esta tarde estuvo en la taberna. Lo comentó uno de los pescadores. ¿Está enfadado con algo, no? – Diana preguntó con un gesto de disgusto.

Sí, hemos tenido una discusión.

Aunque tiene un carácter muy fuerte, rara vez pierde el control. Pero da lo mismo, ya que mi familia no sabe muy bien cómo manjar sus cambios de humor. Mi abuela jamás alza la voz. Ninguno de ellos la levanta. No saben qué hacer cuando Darién se pone así. La única vez que lo vi, me resultó fascinante.

Diana miraba atentamente a Serena, para ver su expresión y esperar su respuesta. Pero Serena permaneció en silencio, aunque con el ceño fruncido.

Yo debía tener unos once años cuando oía hablar a mis dos tías sobre Darién. Se preguntaban entonces quiénes eran sus padres naturales. Yo ni siquiera sabía lo que quería decir eso.

Serena se quedó pasmada.

¿Sus padre naturales...?

La cara de Diana se puso seria.

Por supuesto yo fui lo suficientemente estúpida como para ir a preguntarle a mi madre y ella se puso furiosa. Pasaron años hasta que pude comprender que en mi familia la adopción era un tema tabú.

Sí – reconoció Serena, simulando saber de qué se trataba. Pero internamente no salía de su asombro.

Nadie habla de ello nunca. Todos lo de fuera piensan que Darién es hijo de mi abuela. ¡Si mi abuela tenía entonces cuarenta y ocho años!

Serena se estaba sintiendo incómoda ante la conversación. Era evidente que la curiosidad de Diana no había sido satisfecha en su momento, sino todo lo contrario.

El que fuese un secreto seguramente lo hizo más difícil para Darién.

El tema de la adopción es mejor aceptado ahora que hace treinta años – dijo Serena respirando hondo -. Pero es un tema muy delicado, no debiéramos hablar de ello, Diana. Y, por otra parte, yo no sé nada más que tú.

Lo siento, no sé cómo se me ocurrió hablar del tema..

Porque soy parte de la familia, supongo. Pero creo que Darién tiene derecho a mantener una cierta confidencialidad acerca de ello. Y puede que me equivoque, pero no creo que le apetezca que le hables del tema.

No se me ocurriría.

Después de despedirse de Diana, se quedó pensando en lo que había descubierto ese día. Era algo que le inquietaba. No sabía nada acerca de Darién, y eso le molestaba. En la habitación descubrió un enorme piano, y decidió sentarse en la butaca frente a él.

O sea que Darién era un Chiba adoptado y Serena no debía molestarse por el hecho de que Darién jamás lo hubiese mencionado. Darién tenía tres hermanas, pero seguramente sus padres habrían querido tener un varón. Era evidente que la familia lo habría querido ocultar. Era cierto que nadie fuera de la familia lo sabía. Ella misma había leído muchas noticias sobre él en los periódicos, y en ninguna de ellas se hacía mención a ello.

¿A qué edad se habría enterado Darién de la verdad? ¿Habrían sido más sinceros con él que con la gente de fuera? En caso de que se lo hubieran ocultado, habría sido un shock seguramente.

Serena interpretaba un concierto de Chopin, que era el tipo de música con la que solía acompañar sus pensamientos más profundos.

Esperaba que Diana fuese discreta. Seguramente Darién no querría que se enterase más gente, y por eso no se lo había dicho a ella. O tal vez era un tema que no le importaba ya, en su vida de adulto.

Era evidente que él estaba muy unido a su familia. Incluso había sido capaz de casarse con alguien a quien no amaba para protegerlos, dejando sus propios intereses a un lado. Aunque le era difícil apreciar su sacrificio, teniendo en cuenta que a ella también la había sacrificado.

"Dios mío", pensó. ¿Cómo podía vivir ella en un matrimonio en el que no se compartía nada más que una cama?

Pero era tarde para esas reflexiones. No tenía elección. Si hubiese tenido elección, ¿realmente hubiera tenido fuerzas para dejar a Darién? ¿Era mejor aceptar estas migajas que quedarse sin pan?

Serena, fuera de sí, levantó las manos del teclado.

No pares!

Serena se quedó rígida. Lentamente giró la butaca, y se encontró con Darién en la sombra, al lado de la ventana. Parecía estar tenso. Le brillaban los ojos, llevaba la camisa medio desabrochada y una barba incipiente y oscura.

Toca para mí – dijo cortante.

Serena volvió al teclado, y tocó nerviosamente, expresando en cada nota discordante un cierto desafío.

De pronto unas manos le apresaron las muñecas. Se hizo el silencio, interrumpido apenas por su respiración entrecortada. Sintió un escalofrío en todo el cuerpo cuando él se inclinó por encima de ella.

¿Por qué? – preguntó él, soltándole las muñecas.

No soy tu esclava – murmuró temblando. Pero no era ese le motivo de su agresividad en el piano. Serena recordaba la primera vez que había tocado para él. La música era para ella una forma muy personal de expresión. Tanto que no la podía compartir con él.

Toca – dijo él nuevamente.

No tengo partitura.

Puedes tocar durante horas sin ella – le recordó él.

Serena, intimidada y disgustada por la presencia de Darién comenzó a tocar son desenfreno, un trozo de aquí, otro de allá. Pero no quería tocar, por lo que cometió varios errores, y finalmente abandonó.

Eres muy obstinada. Detrás de ese aspecto frágil, se esconde una personalidad fuerte.

Sin embargo, Serena se sentía muy débil en ese momento. Se levantó lentamente, sin mirar alrededor.

Háblame de él – le dijo Darién con calma. Pero le había interrumpido el paso, y no la dejaba salir.

No sé de qué me hablas...

De tu amante...

No creo que te interese saber nada de él.

¿No? ¿Dónde lo has conocido?

En Harrods.

¿En Harrods?

Sí, nos conocimos allí y me invitó a tomar un café.

¿Ligaste con él en Harrods?

¡No ligué con él!

¡En Harrods! – repitió él como si no pudiese creerlo -. ¿Y dónde fue a parar el asunto después del café?

A ningún sitio. Me lo encontré nuevamente a la semana siguiente.

Déjame que adivine, el mismo día, en el mismo sitio, a la misma hora...

No me acuerdo.

Esperabas verlo otra vez.

Serena se quedó callada. Fue hacia la ventana y se quedó mirando la oscuridad de la noche iluminada por las estrellas, y el mar allí abajo. Darién no tenía derecho a hacerle esas preguntas. Se puso furiosa.

O sea que el affair comenzó en Harrods... ¿Y en qué zona de Harrods?

¿Y qué importa dónde?

Darién se sentó en un sofá y estiró las piernas, simulando que se relajaba.

Quiero hacerme una idea de la escena. ¿Fue en una lencería fina o en el salón de comidas?

Me niego a contestar a una pregunta así.

Mejor dejarlo librado a la imaginación. Pero, cuéntame, cómo fue ganando territorio...

Muy fácil.

Yo no estaba allí, ésa es la única razón por la que le fue fácil.

La arrogancia de Darién la decidió a no confesarle la verdad sobre su ruptura con Andrew. Veía que Andrew era la única arma para defenderse. Y Serena tampoco le confesaría que en brazos de su marido había sentido algo más que atracción sexual. Por nada del mundo iba a dejarle saber que estaba enamorada de él.

Recordaba perfectamente aquel día en París en que tanto la había despreciado pensando que ella aún lo amaba y no se perdonaría jamás decírselo.

El que amase a Darién no quería decir que no supiera lo despiadado que podía llegar a ser y el admitir su amor la haría totalmente vulnerable.

Tal vez fuese el tipo de mujer que asociara el amor con el dolor, una víctima de su propia condición.

Sentía una rabia hacia Darién, pero era consciente de que también disfrutaba de que en ese momento él tuviese puesta toda la atención en ella.

No lo amas. Si lo amases te hubieses ido a la cama con él en la primera oportunidad que se presentase.

¡Lo creas o no, hay gente que es capaz de contenerse!

Darién se acomodó en el sofá y con ojos burlones le dijo:

No parece que te hayas contenido mucho conmigo.

Serena se sintió peor aún.

No es que me queje – sonrió Darién -. El deseo es algo que está de acuerdo con mis instintos naturales... me parece mejor que enamorarse cruzando miradas entre coles de bruselas. ¿Fue en la planta de comida, verdad? Un verdadero romance.

Andrew tiene más de romántico en un solo dedo de lo que tú puedes tener en todo tu cuerpo – le gritó Serena enfadada.

Sí, te invito a un café. Yo te hubiese llevado a un hotel cercano y te hubiese derramado champán sobre los pechos... Y te aseguro que a ti te hubiese gustado más.

Serena se puso pálida. De pronto pensó en cuántas mujeres habrían sido bañadas en champán por su marido.

¡No me metas en un mismo saco con todas tus mujeres! ¡Me voy a la cama!

Y decidió que no iría a su cama. Por lo que entró en el dormitorio principal, recogió unas pocas cosas, y salió.

Un cuarto de hora más tarde, ella estaba acostada en la cama de un dormitorio al final del corredor y con la puerta con cerrojo.

Si estaban condenados a estar juntos, eso no quería decir que tuviese que dormir con él y se arrepentía de haber estado en la cama con él. Se había perdido el respeto.

Un ruido la alertó. Entonces vio una sombra oscura y silenciosa que bajaba la ventana de la casa. Estuvo a punto de gritar, hasta que vio los rasgos de Darién que iluminaban con la luz de la luna.

Dime, ¿este juego de camas separadas es parte del plan para hacer más romántica nuestra relación? ¿Se suponía que yo iba a trepar con una rosa entre los dientes y una caja de chocolates?

Hay una altura considerable desde la ventana hasta la playa ahí abajo. Te puedes matar.

Y si me cayese, sería un engorro para ti. ¿Tendrías mucho que explicar?

Darién ni se había inmutado ante las muestras de horror que había dado ella al saber cómo se había arriesgado. Y era un riesgo inútil, absurdo para alguien como ella. Pero no para Darién. Le gustaba el riesgo.

¡Estás loco! – dijo ella nerviosa ante lo que podría haber pasado.

Dar patadas a la puerta no era un buen sistema con Diana en casa. Y hubiese asustado a los criados. No me hubiese gustado hacerte quedar mal.

¿Y tú no hubieses quedado mal? – preguntó ella, impresionada todavía por lo que había hecho.

No, porque es la habitación de mi esposa, y estaba con cerrojo. Para los griegos eso es una provocación.

¡Te podrías haber matado! ¿Y hubiera valido la pena?

Darién se metió en el otro lado de la cama, y le dedicó una sonrisa de satisfacción.

Pregúntamelo por la mañana – aclaró él, acercándose a ella.

¡No! – gritó Serena con pánico -. ¡Si vas a dormir aquí, yo dormiré en otra parte!

Tú no dormirás conmigo. Dormirás en el suelo.

¡Por supuesto que sí! ¿Qué te crees que soy?

¿Esperas que me disculpe por lo que te he dicho hoy? – dijo él apoyándose sobre las almohadas.

¿Qué?

Pero lo que tú te has tomado como un insulto, yo lo considero un cumplido. Muéstrame a algún hombre casado que no quiera una esposa apasionada.

Serena se estremeció.

Me has llamado prostituta.

No es cierto. He dicho que me alegraba que te comportases como una de ellas en mi cama. Aunque necesitarías unas pocas lecciones para tener el diploma –murmuró él con provocación -. Y me muero por dártelas. ¿Qué más puedo decir en mi defensa?

Serena se estremeció. Darién la fascinaba incluso cuando estaba enfadada. Tenía un tremendo carisma.

No podemos vivir juntos de este modo.

Acabamos de empezar – Darién saltó de la cama, y la estrechó antes de que ella pudiera remediarlo.

¡No! – la furia de la boca de Darién la silenció. La fuerza de sus brazos la tomó por sorpresa. Serena apretó los puños y le pegó. Pero inmediatamente el deseo también se apoderó de ella.

Los labios de él presionaron la boca de Serena, sumergiéndola en una oleada de excitación. La sangre galopaba en sus venas, el calor en su cuerpo iba aumentando.

Sintió el frío de la sábana en la espalda cuando él la apoyó de espaldas en la cama. Lo miró con desesperación, y él fue hasta sus pechos, que tomó y acarició con gesto posesivo. La respuesta de ella no se hizo esperar, y tampoco la pudo ocultar.

Esto no es lo que quiero... – murmuró ella suavemente, tratando de vencer el deseo que la amenazaba.

Pero tú me deseas...

¡No!

Sí.

Darién jugó con sus labios. Ella descubrió la dulzura de whisky de su boca, y la aceptó, resignada a que la maestría de él la llevase por caminos de placer inexplorados.

Me deseas... tanto como yo.

Serena gimió de placer cuando él se acercó con su boca a los pezones, tensando el cuerpo de ella como un instrumento de placer.

Admítelo... – le exigió Darién, hundiendo sus manos detrás de la cadera de ella y empujándola contra él.

¡Sí, sí! – por fin admitió Serena.

Había sido un grito de derrota. Ella se había rendido al calor de su boca y sus manos seguras, pero en su interior, ella sentía que había cedido algo más importante aún, imprescindible para su supervivencia.


	9. Chapter 9

**CAPITULO 8**

Serena estaba sentada en la playa, a orillas del mar, abrazada a sus piernas flexionadas, escuchando el susurro del viento. El ritmo de las olas tenía un efecto tranquilizante, y el calor que iba dorando poco a poco su piel, la dejaba en un estado de pereza y calma que casi la adormilaba. ¿Cuántos días habían pasado? ¿Diez, once? Había perdido la noción. Lo importante era que Darién estaba con ella. No estaba por llegar, ni por irse, ni la iba a dejar sola durante interminables semanas, y ese convencimiento le daba una creciente seguridad.

Se sentía feliz, tanto que por momentos le daba miedo.

Cuando hacía un balance de su vida anterior, no recordaba haberse sentido así nunca y le asombraba que un motivo tan práctico como el que había llevado a Darién a poner lo mejor en su matrimonio hubiese producido el cambio, y que la hubiera hecho feliz.

Pero ella amaba a Darién Chiba. Era normal que se sintiera feliz por compartir interminables horas con él, por que él hiciera el amor una y otra vez, haciéndola sentir la mujer más deseable del mundo. ¿Entonces de qué se quejaba?

Nada era perfecto y ella tenía lo que siempre había deseado. Tenía a Darién. Tenía de Darién más de lo que cualquiera de sus mujeres había tenido. Se comportaba como un marido. Empezaba a hablar de "nosotros", "nuestros", y parecía pensar en términos de una pareja y eso era un logro en él.

Aunque tuviese unos lazos familiares estrechos, era evidente que Darién era una persona individualista y si bien era aparentemente extrovertido, guardaba en su interior un aspecto muy reservado de su carácter, que contrastaba también con la arrogancia que a veces mostraba. En cuanto a las emociones le resultaba más fácil ser sarcástico que cándido.

Serena jugaba con la arena y se preguntaba si realmente importaba que no la amase. Porque él la deseaba, la deseaba siempre, en todo momento. ¿Pero alcanzaría eso? ¿Adónde iría a parar ese sentimiento con el tiempo? ¿Se aburriría Darién? ¿Qué sería de ellos después de un año de relaciones? Ésa era una pregunta que nadie podía contestar.

Unos pasos interrumpieron los pensamientos de Serena. Rubeus, un empleado de la casa, se acercaba a ella, con un paquete que parecía ser el almuerzo preparado como para hacer pic-nic. La saludó en un inglés pausado y cuidadosos, y después, con gran ceremonia, extendió el mantel sobre la arena. Puso en él dos botellas de vino y dos vasos de cristal.

Kyrios Chiba llegará de un momento a otro – le informó Rubeus.

Gracias. Tiene muy buen aspecto esto – respondió ella.

Serena espió en la caja sin desenvolver y se le hizo agua la boca.

Yo no esperar, ¿kyrie?

No hace falta – respondió Serena, tratando de disimular su entusiasmo, cuando el criado dejó el sacacorchos sobre el mantel.

Era el último día que pasarían en la isla, pensó Serena con tristeza. Al día siguiente volarían a Atenas, y conocería al resto de la familia. Diana se había ido hacía dos días, comprendiendo que tal vez era una molestia para dos enamorados.

Darién se aproximo a ella con una sonrisa ancha. Llevaba un par de vaqueros gastados y transformados en pantalones cortos, y el pecho desnudo. Su aspecto era irresistible, pero la sonrisa era lo que más seducía a Serena.

Por un momento pareció tener un aire juvenil y vulnerable, pero luego dejó pasó a una mirada más profunda, interrumpida por el pestañeo de color zafiro, por el que cualquier mujer se hubiese rendido a sus pies.

Te queda bien el blanco – le dijo mirando la ropa de Serena y sentándose en la arena.

Iba de blanco el día que nos conocimos – no supo por qué se lo dijo, en realidad se le había escapado.

Sí – contestó Darién tenso, y levantó el saca corchos.

No quería hablar del pasado. Era evidente. Pero ella, sin querer, ignoró su incomodidad.

¿Te has tomado una gran molestia viniendo hasta aquí para estar conmigo, no?

¿Sí? Dame tu vaso.

Serena alzó los dos vasos, y centró su atención en la boca sensual de Darién mientras éste servía el vino.

Tenía la sensación de que cuanto más cerca estaban, él más se alejaba de ella, poniendo una distancia casi invisible, como si no confiara en ella. ¿Y por qué iba a confiar en ella? Al fin y al cabo, él pensaba que ella aún suspiraba por Andrew.

¿Por qué no le había dicho la verdad aún? ¿Por orgullo? ¿Por ego? ¿O porque la existencia de Andrew lo había llevado a querer a demostrarle que era su verdadera esposa? Darién era muy competitivo, posesivo, defendía su territorio. La había mantenido atrapada como a una mariposa, a quien había impedido el vuelo durante cinco años, pero en el momento en que ella había podido escaparse y levantar sola el vuelo sin previo aviso, había querido establecer un desafío. No había podido soportarlo y si le contaba la verdad, ¿perdería Darién su interés en ella? De pronto Serena se sintió incómoda ante esa realidad. No le parecía muy conveniente jugar con una persona como Darién.

Esto es para ti – le dijo él extendiéndole una caja ante sus ojos.

Cuando la abrió le encandiló el brillo del zafiro y el diamante que formaban el hermoso anillo.

Es exquisito – atinó a decir ella, con cierta timidez, y luego por fin, se atrevió a mirarlo.

Es un anillo para la eternidad...

Sí, lo sé – dijo ella haciendo esfuerzos por no llorar de emoción.

¿Por qué estás tan impresionada? Es un regalo simplemente. Bebe tu vino antes de que se caliente – la incitó Darién.

Él sabía perfectamente por qué ella estaba tan asombrada. Darién jamás le había comprado un regalo. Nunca le había dado más que dinero. Incluso en las Navidades y cumpleaños no le había regalado más que dinero. Había ingresado cuantiosas sumas en su cuenta, pero jamás le había dado nada para desenvolver y todas las joyas se las había comprado ella. Muchas veces en las cenas que preparaba, le preguntaban por alguna pieza especialmente bonita, y ella decía que Darién se la había regalado, pensando en que efectivamente el dinero era de Darién, pero sabiendo que no era del todo cierto lo que decía y el recuerdo amargo de otro tiempo en ese momento le dio ganas de llorar.

No lo quieres – afirmó él con una actitud hostil, que la sorprendió.

¡Por supuesto que sí! – dijo ella poniéndoselo junto al anillo de boda rápidamente, en la sospecha de que si no lo hacía en cualquier momento se lo quitaría y lo arrojaría al mar.

Darién aflojó la tensión del rostro. Ella entonces se dio cuenta de que a él también le inquietaba la situación, y de que se sentía culpable de esos terribles años de regalos impersonales.

Mi padre solía regalarme dinero también y nunca esperé otra cosa de él la única vez que me hizo un regalo...

¿Fui yo? Y yo no fui un regalo propiamente dicho, ¿no? – dijo él con una risa forzada y triste.

Iba a decir que lo único que me regaló fue el escritorio de mi madre. Y ya sabes que no vale gran cosa. Es bonito, pero él no sentía nada especial por ese mueble. De hecho estaba en el ático, y lo tuvo que hacer restaurar, pero él dijo... ¿Sabes lo que dijo? – terminó ella con entusiasmo.

¡No me interesa en lo más mínimo! – dijo él con impaciencia, y una sombra que expresaba intensas emociones.

Darién se acercó a ella para que le prestara atención.

Lo que quiero decirte es... - dudó Darién -. ¡Dios! ¡Desearía no haberme pasado cinco años siendo un cerdo, y un arrogante, haciéndote pagar lo que Kenji hizo conmigo! ¡Aunque ahora no veo las cosas de ese modo! – Darién daba golpecitos nerviosos en la muñeca de Serena, expresando lo difícil que le resultaba admitir esos sentimientos y simplemente no podía pensar en el escritorio del que le hablaba ella.

Ahora comprendo tu manera de comportarte en todo ese tiempo...

Tú tenías diecisiete años y estabas encaprichada conmigo...

Ella bajó la vista y bebió el vino.

Y creo que entonces también tuve la vaga idea de que eras inocente y de que no sabías nada del chantaje de tu padre. Podría haber sido más amable. Tú eras casi una niña. Era más inocente de lo que es actualmente Diana. Cuando os veo juntas ahora, veo cosas que no quise ver hace cinco años.

Eso no importa ahora...

Debo haberte hecho mucho daño.

Sí. Pero ya lo he superado – Serena forzó una sonrisa inestable. Se sentó de rodillas y alargó la mano hasta la caja de la comida para desenvolverla -. ¿Qué quieres comer?

¿La comida? – explotó Darién.

Se acercó a ella y, sujetándola fuertemente y tomándole la cara entre sus manos, le dijo:

Olvídate de la comida – le dijo Darién algo enfadado. Pero también empleaba un tono de disculpa y deseo.

Y olvidó rápidamente la comida, tan pronto como él acercó la boca a la de ella. Serena perdía el control en sus brazos. Le deseaba una pasión que la consumía. No se trataba de una seducción de los sentidos, sino de un asalto repentino, en el que se despojaban de la ropa en un acto desesperado. La excitación se abrió paso, borrando todo, excepto la necesidad que tenía del cuerpo de Darién.

Serena echó la cabeza hacia atrás cuando él se dispuso a recorrerla, con gemidos de placer y satisfacción a partir de ese momento no hubo más que sensaciones, alcanzando casi el éxtasis y finalmente la dejó en una quietud casi sobrenatural.

Darién le dijo algo en griego abrazándose a ella.

¿Te he hecho daño? – preguntó él entonces.

La había sorprendido una vez más Serena entonces le recorrió la espalda morena con su mano, en un gesto que también indicaba posesión. Pero era evidente que Darién siempre la sorprendía, dentro y fuera de la cama.

No – dijo ella sonriendo.

¡Dios mío! Podría estar aquí todo el día – dijo él, y se giró con ella encima -. Cada vez que te miro estás más hermosa, agape mou. A los diecisiete parecías un ángel, pura, inmaculada. Ahora eres una mujer, con los labios hinchados de mis besos, tu pelo hecho un lío – murmuró él entusiasmado -. Pero todavía me quitas el aliento.

¿Si?

¿Y todavía lo dudas? La última vez que hice el amor en la playa era un adolescente – la incorporó al mismo tiempo que él se levantó, y con una sonrisa burlona le dijo -: ahora comamos.

Toda su tensión se había ido. Había dicho todo lo que necesitaba decir. Había mostrado arrepentimiento por todos esos cinco años la culpa lo había golpeado por fin. Y ahora cuando comprendía que no sólo él había sido la víctima de Kenji.

Kenji había podido prever que Darién guardaba rencor a su hija y se sentiría una terrible amargura por ser obligado a casarse y seguramente también había calculado que tendría otras mujeres. Pero de lo que no se había preocupado en absoluto era de ella fuese feliz. Sólo le había interesado un marido poderoso y rico.

¿Por qué estás tan seria?

Estaba pensando en Kenji .

Dondequiera que esté, se debe estar riendo como una hiena ahora mismo. Aquí estamos, haciendo lo que él quería que hiciéramos, y tarde o temprano seguramente también tendremos un hijo...

¿Un hijo? – Serena no podía creerlo.

Sí, una de esas cosas rosadas, que se pasan el día llorando y que requieren bastante práctica en sus cuidados. Hay gente a la que les gusta mucho. Pero tal vez a ti no te gusten.

Sí, me gustan. Sólo que no se me había ocurrido pensarlo – realmente no lo había pensado, pero en ese momento la idea le gustó.

Darién la rodeó con sus brazos, y la abrazó.

Tal vez el año que viene – le dijo él con una sonrisa que premiaba la respuesta afirmativa de ella.

Sería un problema para ti si rechazara esa idea, ¿no? Teniendo en cuenta que estás obligado a estar conmigo...

¿Es eso lo que piensas?

Es la verdad, ¿no es así? – Serena deseó no haber hablado, porque temió que la felicidad de los días pasados se desvaneciera.

Nuestro matrimonio será lo que nosotros hagamos de él – se dio la vuelta, y la colocó entre sus muslos. Entonces la miró intensamente y le dijo -: Compréndelo. Acéptalo. No mires atrás.

Entonces la besó, y le sirvió vino y le ofreció comida. Pero ella no tenía hambre realmente. Lo observaba atentamente, y por primera vez fue optimista acerca de un futuro juntos. Si él podía olvidarse del pasado ella haría lo mismo. Y tal vez lo primero que debía hacer era contarle la verdad sobre Andrew.

¿Darién...?

En el mismo momento en que ella se disponía a hablar alguien desde la casa llamó a Darién. Éste se puso de pie en un salto, y con enfado dijo:

¡He dicho que ninguna llamada, ninguna! ¡Ninguna interrupción!

Entonces el criado se acercó y le respondió:

Es urgente.

¡Espero que sea muy urgente! Quédate aquí...espérame – le dijo a ella en un aparte.

Lo vio alejarse por el sendero que iba hacia la casa. Serena se sirvió unas fresas del almuerzo. Miró su anillo desde todos los ángulos, y de pronto se sintió eufórica. Aunque sería un esfuerzo contarle la verdad sobre Andrew cuando regresara. Porque el sol le había dado sueño.

La despertó un ruido. Estaba sobresaltada, desorientada. Vio un helicóptero en el cielo, colgando como un pájaro gigante negro. Un momento después estaba atravesando la bahía. Se quitó el pelo de la cara y miró el reloj. Había dormido un par de horas y Darién no había vuelto.

Recordó entonces la llamada telefónica. Al menos ella habría creído que había sido una llamada telefónica urgente. Descubrió las medias a un costado y se las puso sonriéndose y se acomodó el vestido arrugado. Cuando llegó a la mansión notó un silencio abrumador. Dejó las cosas del pic-nic a un costado. El personal parecía haberse esfumado. Sintió que algo no marchaba bien, era un presentimiento. Darién estaba en su oficina mirando algo en su escritorio.

Te has olvidado de mí. Pero te perdono – dijo ella bromeando desde el quicio de la puerta.

Él levantó la vista y la miró con ojos de hielo. Serena sintió que la pulverizaban y supo que su sexto sentido no la había engañado. Él la escudriñaba con el gesto grave, reprimiendo una rabia que se le escapaba en la mirada, intimidándola como él lo sabía hacer.

Serena se puso pálida.

¿Qué ocurre?

¿Cómo lo sabes? – preguntó él con ira contenida.

¿Qué es lo que ocurre? – preguntó ella con ansia.

Ven aquí. Tengo algo que mostrarte.

Sobre el escritorio había una colección de fotos. Serena se acercó a ellas y se inclinó para verlas bien. Sintió vértigo en el estómago. Hubiera querido morirse. En las fotos estaba ella con Andrew.

No podía creerlo. Miraba una tras otra como para convencerse. Andrew y ella caminando por una calle llena de gente, besándose en un pub, abrazados a la entrada de otro establecimiento, sonriéndose. Se le debilitaron las piernas. "¿Por qué ahora?", hubiese querido gritar. ¿Por qué en ese momento que eran tan felices?

¿De dónde han salido? – dijo ella.

¿Sabías que tenías a un fotógrafo detrás de ti?

No.

¿Sabes lo que vale en el mercado una foto de mi mujer con otro hombre?

Serena miraba a la nada, sin poder reaccionar. A pesar de las precauciones que había tomado, la habían reconocido y le habían tomado fotos. Y ella ni siquiera lo había sospechado.

Darién habló de una suma extraordinaria y se quedó como esperando alguna respuesta de parte de ella. Pero Serena no podía pensar ni hablar.

Esta foto ha sido ofrecida a la prensa. Si el dueño del periódico no hubiese sido uno de mis amigos más íntimos y su editor no se hubiese dado cuenta, ¡las hubiesen publicado!

Las has comprado...

¡Eres mi esposa! ¿Qué iba a hacer? – gritó él con furia.

¡Deja de gritarme! – dijo ella desesperada -. Lo lamento, no he podido evitarlo. Y además lo de Andrew terminó. ¡Terminó cuando volvimos a Londres! Debería habértelo dicho antes.

No mientas – la interrumpió.

No miento. Terminó hace tiempo.

¡Serías capaz de decirme cualquier cosa con tal de protegerlo! – dijo él dando un golpe sobre las fotos, tensando las facciones en señal de disgusto.

No me estás escuchando. No me crees.

Da igual. ¡Nunca me han humillado tanto!

¿Daba igual entonces su relación con Andrew? La idea de su matrimonio se venía abajo nuevamente. Había sido estúpida ilusionándose. A Darién sólo le importaba su imagen pública, su honor de macho humillado. Mientras él se había mostrado con todas las mujeres que le había apetecido, ella no tenía derecho a nada. Debía tener una conducta irreprochable en ese sentido.

Se sentía mareada. Lamentó haberse sentido culpable y haber sentido necesidad de pedir disculpas a Darién. Su deseo había sido no causar más daño a la relación entre ellos, pero ahora Darién había demostrado que su matrimonio era vacío, al menos por parte de él.

¡Si para ti esto es una humillación, es que has tenido una vida fácil! – dijo ella.

Él se quedó quieto, sin poder creer lo que oía.

Yo he vivido cinco años de humillaciones. Todo el mundo sabe lo que tú valoras tu matrimonio, Darién. De eso te has asegurado muy bien. Pero cuando las cosas ocurren del otro lado se trata de una ofensa inadmisible. Alégrate de tener los contactos y el dinero para impedir su publicación. Yo no contaba con ellos – dijo ella en un rapto de dignidad -. Y tuve que soportar las miradas de lástima de tus invitados en las cenas que organizabas...

Darién se puso blanco.

Yo no me consideraba casado.

Serena miró nuevamente las fotografías, y respondió.

Yo tampoco...

Eso es diferente – siguió Darién irracionalmente, llevado de la ira.

Sí, yo fui más sensible – dijo ella con lágrimas asomando a sus ojos, pero reprimiéndolas al fin -. Y más cobarde también como para hacer algo. Pero no voy a agachar la cabeza como si fuera una pecadora y tampoco voy a decir "lo siento".

Theos mou... – dijo él algo en griego con los puños apretados.

Porque no lo siento. De hecho me hubiese gustado que tu amigo las publicase para que se supieras lo que durante un par de semanas. ¡Yo he tenido que soportarlo durante cinco años! – le gritó e un arranque de rabia y desesperación -. ¿Te sorprende Darién?

Tú, desgraciada... la miró con impulsividad, como si todos sus sentimientos hubieran desaparecido de pronto.

Ella continuó.

Pero es algo natural en los hombres, es algo que las mujeres no podemos comprender – dijo ella recordando las palabras de él, y hubiese querido callarse, pero descubrió que no podía frenar su deseo de hablar -. Sólo hice lo que tú, peor más tarde que la mayoría, como dijiste. Eso sí, no he sido tan retorcida como tú, justificándome, ni haciéndolo para hacer daño a nadie ni humillarlo.

Darién se dio la vuelta en silencio y se marchó, dejándola sola, temblando y dolorida en su interior. Se preguntaba de donde le habrían salido sus palabras. Pero supo que desde dentro de su ser. Tantos años aguantando la amargura y la pena, habían desembocado e esa explosión.

Darién se había sentido humillado. Algo muy grave para un griego que aún estaba en la época de las cavernas. Su apreciado honor, era lo que más le pesaba. Había esperado que le pidiera perdón a sus pies. Con menos no se hubiera conformado. Lo que menos esperaba era el desafío de sus palabras. Él se regía por unas reglas, pero ella debía regirse por otras.

Serena se tapó la cara con las manos. Se sentía vacía. Había sido una tonta una vez más. Darién no la había dejado abandonarlo, la había llevado a la cama, había desplegado nuevamente sus encantos sobre ella, y ella había vuelto a caer. ¡Y en realidad le importaba tan poco a él! Era muy doloroso sabe que el hombre al que amaba no le importaba nada.


	10. Chapter 10

**CAPITULO 9**

La limusina viajaba a gran velocidad entre el tráfico de Atenas. Por el rabillo del ojo veía a Darién servirse un trago. Le sirvió otro a ella sin que se lo hubiera pedido. Bebió sin fijarse en el contenido. Parecía zumo de naranja. La atmósfera era tensa. Ella se sentía nuevamente amenazada.

¿Dónde había dormido él la noche anterior? Era de madrugada y él aún no había llegado. Tampoco había ido a almorzar. Aunque ella no podía decir que se sintiera decepcionada por su ausencia. Eso sí, había tenido que maquillarse a fondo para disimular el rojo de sus ojos. No le apetecía en absoluto conocer a la familia de Darién en ese estado. Estaba hecho un manojo de nervios.

Se había alzado un silencio denso entre ellos. Por momentos lo toleraba y por momentos hablaba de cosas intrascendentes para disimularlo.

Cuando volvamos a Londres intentaré arreglar el escritorio de mi madre. Kenji me dijo que lo cuidara. Tal vez podría tener un...

¿Cajón secreto? – dijo él sarcásticamente.

Serena estaba resuelta a encontrar ese certificado, se lo había jurado. No era justo que ella fuera el rehén para que la familia de Darién estuviera a salvo de algo. Aunque pensaba que era paranoico de parte de Darién pensar que ese certificado fuese aún una amenaza, a pesar de la muerte de Kenji.

Sin querer, Serena dejó escapar ese pensamiento por la boca.

No pienso correr ese riesgo – dijo Darién.

¡Voy a terminar pensando que estás tapando un crimen o algo así, algo verdaderamente horroroso! – dijo ella temblorosa.

¡No es nada tan dramático! – dijo él con una risotada -. Puedes tener la conciencia tranquila.

Me gustaría que me dijeras algo sobre el certificado – dijo ella dudando.

¿Y poner a tu alcance la tentación? ¿Crees que no sé lo desesperada que estás por ser libre? ¿Me crees tan estúpido?

No le haría daño a tu familia – dijo Serena pálida.

Espera a conocerlos.

¿Y eso qué quiere decir?

Ya verás.

Darién se apartó de ella. Decididamente tenía un gesto amargo. Serena comenzó a pensar que la reunión familiar que iban a tener no iba a ser muy tranquila. ¿O estaba equivocada?

¿Por qué se obstinaba en actuar como si para ella las fotos con Andrew no hubiera sido una sorpresa? Los nuevos y frágiles lazos que ellos habían trazado se habían visto destruidos por el recuerdo brutal del pasado.

Serena reconocía que en su dirección de defenderse, había usado esas fotos para desahogarse, y que tal vez había sido un error.

Estaba furiosa. La culpa no era de Darién. Estaba furiosa porque no era capaz de tomar las riendas de su vida. Se sentía víctima de su padre, de quien había intentando ganarse la aprobación hasta el fin de su vida; e incluso víctima de Andrew Furuhata.

Debía aceptar que la frustración, el arrepentimiento y la humillación habían sido producto de su pasividad. Darién no había participado en su decisión de aceptar el matrimonio que le había propuesto su padre. Ésa era una realidad devastadora y lo peor era que ella no la había querido ver hasta ese momento.

En ningún momento, durante los cinco años de matrimonio, se había atrevido a discutir la situación, y Darién no había estado en posición de exigir su libertad. En parte no se extrañaba que Darién pensara que ella había estado obsesionada con él, o que no quería perder su status y su holgada posición económica.

Y ahora pensaba cómo se habría sentido ella si le hubieran mostrado una serie de fotos íntimas con otra mujer... se habría puesto furiosa. Pero Darién había sido siempre muy discreto. Nunca se había dejado sorprender en una actitud de ese tipo con una mujer. Habían llenado las revistas de chismes y sospechas, pero nunca habían tenido ninguna prueba de que él tuviese una relación íntima con una mujer. Reconocía que jamás había tenido la intención de lastimarla.

Darién le había dado el status que su padre había querido para ella, como precio de su silencio. ¿Qué más podía esperar? El amor no había sido parte del trato ni siquiera entonces y de un modo u otro ella iba a tener que soportarlo.

Ayer... – dijo ella sin saber muy bien qué iba a decir, pero con la firme intención de acortar el abismo que se había alzado entre ambos.

Quería matarte – murmuró Darién con una entonación neutra -. Pero no me había dado cuenta de lo amargada que estabas. Nunca se me había ocurrido ponerme en tu lugar. Tú siempre parecías contenta. No mostrabas ningún signo de infelicidad.

No estabas allí para verlo, y además yo aprendí a esconder mis sentimientos.

¿Por qué te quedaste conmigo? Necesito saberlo – dijo Darién -. Ahora me doy cuenta de que no podía ser por dinero, cuando estabas dispuesta a perderlo todo e irte con Furuhata. ¿Entonces por qué seguiste a mí lado durante tanto tiempo?

Serena tenía las mejillas encendidas. La mirada de él era como una acusación que pesaba sobre ella.

La primera vez que te vi... bueno, sé que te parecerá estúpido ahora, pero para mí fue amor a primera vista.

No me parece estúpido – dijo él.

Era difícil decirle esas cosas, y Darién quería ayudarla haciendo ver lo que estaba diciendo no era una tontería. Pero a Serena le costaba hablar de los sentimientos. Había sido tan fácil decir "Te quiero" a Andrew cuando él se lo había dicho la primera vez...

¿Te ha pasado alguna vez? Quiero decir, algo así, como un amor a primera vista? – susurró ella, de modo casi inaudible.

Sí – contestó él -. Fue algo instantáneo, y me dio mucho miedo. Estaba como atontado, había perdido el control. No me gustó.

Serena bajó la cabeza. Era evidente que se refería a Hotaru Tomoe. Él tenía entonces dieciocho años, recordó Serena. Pero le dolía de todos modos saber que otra mujer había sido capaz de despertar en Darién un sentimiento tan intenso y se imaginó que si Hotaru no hubiese estado tan preocupada por sus estudios, Darién hubiese seguido enamorado de ella.

Me estabas contando como te sentías... – le recordó Darién.

Era tan inocente... Al principio pensé que tú sentías lo mismo. Tú solo estabas ligando conmigo, pero yo no tenía experiencia, y no me di cuenta – dijo ella con amargura -. Así que puedes echarme la culpa por lo que hizo Kenji. Si no me hubiese enamorado de ti y lo hubiese demostrado tan claramente, tal vez él no hubiese pensado nunca en chantajearme...

No fue culpa tuya, sé que te eché las culpas en el banco, pero dije lo que primero que se me ocurrió. Tú no tenías la culpa, pero eras la hija de Kenji, y la presión con la que había vivido hasta su muerte combinada con el descubrimiento de la caja que no contenía lo que yo buscaba, me hicieron perder la cabeza. Tal vez sea un poco tarde, pero lamento el modo en que te enteraste de los tratos de tu padre.

Serena estaba extrañada de que no hubiesen llegado ya a la casa de su madre. Por lo que había dado a entender Darién, no era muy lejos. Pero luego pensó que tal vez no quería que conociera a su familia en un momento de tensión como ése que atravesaban: prefería guardar las apariencias.

Creo que es importante que seamos sinceros el uno con el otro. Me has dicho que tú me amabas al principio de nuestro matrimonio... ¿Cuándo dejaste de amarme? – preguntó él bajando la mirada.

Simplemente te excluí de mi vida. No recuerdo cuándo.

¿Entonces por qué seguiste conmigo?

Mi padre estaba orgulloso de mi boda contigo, que también quería ganarme tu amor.

Darién suspiró profundamente.

Mira, de todos modos no pretendo que te sientas mal por ello. Tuviste la mala suerte de dar conmigo, y yo estuviera como estaba contigo. Kenji nunca me hizo caso, y luego tú tampoco. No fue un trato ventajoso. Pero era algo a lo que estaba acostumbrada, a que me organizara la vida.

Pero te hice daño. Debo haberte hecho mucho daño continuamente – la voz de Darién sonaba severa.

Si no tienes grandes aspiraciones y el suficiente respeto por ti misma, aceptas que te hieran, porque en cierto modo crees que tú lo has provocado. Y yo lo provoqué.

Tú no provocaste ni el diez por ciento de todo lo que yo te he hecho pasar.

Serena dejó de mirar a la nada y fijó los ojos en Darién. Se pasaba nerviosamente los dedos por el pelo, y estaba pálido.

¿Por qué te tienes que sentir culpable? – preguntó ella confundida -. Nosotros no estábamos casados realmente.

Pero ahora sí lo estamos. Tienes el vaso vacío. Déjame que te sirva otro trago – dijo él.

Serena se sentía un poco mareada. Si no hubiese sido porque estaba bebiendo zumo de naranja, habría jurado que estaba afectada por el alcohol.

¿Hemos pasado por esta calle antes? – preguntó ella viendo una iglesia que resultaba familiar.

Tal vez Yaten esté tratando de encontrar un atajo – dijo Darién.

Me da la sensación de llevar toda una vida metido en este coche.

Las conversaciones importantes pueden tener ese efecto.

Pensé que eran indignas de ti.

No, cuando mi matrimonio está en juego.

Serena no podía creer lo que oía. No era el tipo de afirmación que pudiera hacer Darién. Bebió nuevamente el zumo.

¿Sabes? Eres magnífico... – murmuró Serena como si hablase sola, y era verdad, no había más que verlo tan alto, moreno.

Darién se sentó más cerca y le tomó la mano.

Quiero que me perdones por mi actitud de ayer.

Serena sentía que Darién le estaba diciendo lo que ella quería oír. Y había algo que le decía que no era sincero. "Mi matrimonio está en juego". No podía ser.

De pronto se dio cuenta de que hasta que el certificado no apareciera, Darién querría seguir casado con ella. El día antes, ella, por primera vez, se había enfrentado a Darién y tal vez él temiera que Serena estuviera dispuesta a separarse sin medir las consecuencias para su familia y para él mismo.

No debes decir eso. En realidad yo fui un poco insensible.

No, fui yo el insensible.

Pero yo...

Fue culpa mía – la volvía a interrumpir, un poco irritado.

Pero yo debí...

No quiero oír una palabra más – dijo él con una sonrisa increíblemente atractiva.

Pero Serena notaba el enojo que él apenas podía reprimir y que tensaba la atmósfera.

Darién... No voy a dejarte otra vez – le dijo ella, sintiéndose culpable por el hecho de que él se viese obligado a frenar sus supuestos impulsos a marcharse de su lado -. Sé que no puedo, a no ser que encuentre ese certificado.

Imposible – dijo él, cortante.

Pero tú me dejarás ir inmediatamente si apareciera.

Yo no diría eso.

¿Abrirías una botella de champán y bailarás, entonces?

No digas tonterías.

Darién sostuvo el vaso que ella estuvo a punto de tirar, y luego lo dejó a un lado.

¿Es ésa la misma iglesia de antes? ¿No estará perdido Yaten?

Darién descolgó el teléfono y le dijo algo al chofer.

Serena movió los hombros y se quitó los zapatos.

Luego se preguntó por qué había hecho algo así y la verdad era que se sentía muy relajada, y a la vez excitada.

Darién la observaba. Luego le tomó la mano. La sangre de Serena se aceleró. Sus pechos se pusieron alerta. Sus pezones se habían vuelto más sensibles.

Hubo un largo silencio y luego, Darién, en un movimiento rápido, se aferró a las caderas de Serena, y la puso encima de él. Entonces la besó apasionadamente, desesperadamente.

Serena lo miraba como si estuviera al margen de la margen de la escena.

¿Darién?

No sabes lo que estás haciendo... – murmuró él.

Sé lo que quiero hacer – entonces Serena se rió, y le lamió la línea de la boca.

Las manos de Darién se posaron en los antebrazos de ella, y en un movimiento que pareció apartarla, la apretó aún más contra él. La volvió a besar con pasión. Serena disfrutaba de su beso, y la excitación creciente se iba a apoderando de ella como una ola que la envolviese.

De pronto él se paró, apoyando su cara contra la de ella, y le dijo.

Soy un desgraciado... Soy todo lo que tú me has llamado y más, y ahora daría diez años de mi vida por hacer el amor contigo. Es una agonía...

Serena pensó que a la frase seguramente seguiría un "pero".

En tu naranja había vodka, Serena.

¡Oh!

Es algo desagradable lo que he hecho, pero necesitaba que hablases y que estuvieras relajada. El coche, además, está girando todo el tiempo, haciendo círculos. Por favor, perdóname.

Cuando Serena se apartó, Darién tembló, como una reacción que contrastaba con la tensión y la excitación de ese momento y Serena se rió, porque de pronto le pareció muy gracioso. Sabía que esa duplicidad en él debía molestarla, pero la imagen de Darién hecho un auténtico lío de sensaciones, le hacía gracia.

Tienes conciencia...

Sí, y ahora mismo me está matando. ¡Theos! Siempre es así contigo. Te deseo tanto, que haría cualquier cosa.

Serena descubrió en las palabras de Darién un poder suyo que no conocía. No se le había ocurrido que fuese tan deseable para él. Pero ella se daba cuenta de que excitación era mutua. No obstante, él era un macho que buscaba, sobre todo, sensaciones físicas. Seguramente no tenía nada que ver con las fantasías adolescentes que Serena había albergado durante tanto tiempo, pero igual le gustaba lo que él decía, y se daba cuenta de que nunca había valorado sus propios encantos.

No tengo pechos grandes.

¿Qué?

O piernas largas.

¡Dios! Yo creo que eres perfecta – le acarició los labios con la boca - Eres tan perfecta... No puedo creer que seas mía...

Dime más... – le invitó Serena, echando la cabeza hacia atrás, y sonriendo burlonamente.

Pero Darién no siguió, porque se dio cuenta entonces de que la limusina había parado.

Hemos llegado.

Serena hizo un esfuerzo por volver a la realidad, lo que le costó unos segundos. Darién entonces le tomó la cara con una de sus manos en un gesto tierno, y le dio un beso que poco hacía por que ella se pudiera desprender de él.

El aire fresco la golpeó. Darién le rodeó la espalda con su brazo, y la ayudó a ponerse de pie firme, mientras ella se estiraba la falda de su traje.

Si me tambaleó es culpa tuya.

Darién se rió suavemente e inclinó la cabeza.

Todavía estás débil a causa de la gripe – le dijo él -. Definitivamente tienes que descansar en la cama antes de la cena y como soy un buen esposo que te cuida y que se preocupa por ti...

¿Un qué?

Te voy a acompañar – completó la frase él.

Mientras Darién la conducía por las escalinatas que daban al impresionante edificio que tenían delante, y cuyas puertas estaban abiertas como para recibirlos, Serena pensaba que era evidente que Darién había devuelto a la relación entre ellos el encanto anterior a la discusión y Serena se sentía aliviada y feliz nuevamente. Pero le preocupada la facilidad con la que él lo había hecho. Era casi un milagro.

En ese momento apareció Diana, vestida y arreglada como nunca antes la había visto Serena. Con el pelo recogido, y un elegante vestido que realzaba su figura menuda.

¡Llegáis tarde!

No hemos perdido – dijo Darién sin darle importancia.

¿Perdido?

Pero nos hemos encontrado nuevamente – murmuró él un aparte, como par que sólo Serena pudiera oírlo.

Sí – dijo ella con una trémula sonrisa, y los ojos brillantes.

Bueno. Ellos esperan que Darién te deje y vuelva con ella otra vez. Es desagradable. Es por eso que te están tratando como si fueras la mujer invisible.

Serena sintió ganas de reírse. No sabía realmente si lo que decía Diana le fue presentando a todos los invitados y todos, sin excepción, la habían recibido con frialdad y formalidad. Había sido el tipo de bienvenida que hubiese espantado a cualquier nuera con expectativas acerca de un encuentro con su familia política. Serena comenzó a pensar que probablemente la muchacha tenía razón. Porque la sensación que le daba era que la habían recibido como a una enferma contagiosa.

Pero en el momento en que Darién fue a su lado, y le puso una mano alrededor de los hombros, todos cambiaron de actitud no hacían más que escuchar a Darién, y estar receptivos hacia él. El efecto del cambio repentino era casi cómico. Sin embargo, Serena notó que la actitud de dos de las hermanas de Serena y sus respectivos hijos, adultos ya, no era sinceramente cariñosa. Recordó entonces lo que le había dicho Diana. Que Darién mantenía a toda la familia; sólo los padres de Diana eran independientes económicamente. Los demás eran mantenidos o empleados de Darién.

Ven, que te presento a mi madre – le dijo Diana impaciente.

Luna estaba sentada sola al fondo de la habitación. Parecía muy nerviosa. Tenía las manos entrelazadas y apretadas, y estaba tensa indudablemente. Serena se acercó sonriendo, esperando que su sonrisa le devolviera a la mujer cierta tranquilidad. Serena deseaba conocerla, y estaba predispuesta de antemano a que le cayera bien.

Ésta es Serena – anunció la chica.

Por favor, siéntate conmigo. Pide que nos traigan café – le dijo Luna a su hija -. Se ve muy feliz a Darién, creo. ¿Eres feliz tú también?

Muy feliz.

Hacía tanto tiempo que quería conocerte... que ahora no sé qué decir. Eres muy hermosa, y muy inteligente, por lo que dice Darién. Has hecho estudios de música, y sabes francés y alemán... Yo he aprendido inglés por mi hija. Quizás la próxima vez que vengas a Grecia puedas venir a visitarme – le dijo con una sonrisa ansiosa.

Me gustaría mucho.

Serena notó que Luna estaba incómoda mientras hablaba con ella. Como si los demás miembros de la familia pudieran ver mal que ella recibiera a la esposa de Darién con agrado, y no por obligación, como hacían ellos.

Me he encariñado con Diana, en el tiempo que ha estado con nosotros.

Has sido muy amable en recibirla. Darién la malcría mucho.

La voz de Luna se había desvanecía al ver a un hombre alto, de pelo gris, y luego volvió a elevar el tono de voz, diciendo con alivio:

Ése es Artemis, mi marido.

Los ojos de Serena se achicaron. Había algo familiar en el rostro de Artemis, pero no sabía qué. Por un momento le recordó a Darién. Pero no tuvo tiempo de comentarlo, porque enseguida se acercó el hombre con una sonrisa franca y una conversación que apagó momentáneamente la de su mujer.

Le preguntaban qué opinaba de Grecia, de la familia.

¡Si quieres hospitalidad griega de verdad, ven a nuestra casa! – le dijo Artemis jocoso, haciendo que su voz llegara hasta todos los rincones del salón -. Lamentablemente nos casamos tarde, y fuimos agraciados con el nacimiento de nuestra hija, pero nuestra vida a veces se torna un poco aburrida para Diana. ¡Ella cree que tenemos un pie en la tumba ya!

Darién atravesó el salón. Hubo saludos entre ellos.

De todos los invitados, Artemis era quien más afectivamente lo había tratado, pero en cambio Darién tenía hacía él una actitud contenida. Pero Serena dejó de pensar inmediatamente, porque Darién la había mirado con deseo, y los efectos de su mirada eran devastadores, y la hacían olvidar todo lo demás.

Se te ve muy cansada – murmuró Darién.

Serena se ruborizó, pero Darién ya se la estaba llevando, con audacia sin igual. Serena miró hacia atrás disculpándose ante los demás, y vio en los ojos de Luna un gesto de perplejidad. Se dio cuenta entonces de que Darién no había hablado con su hermana, y se lo hizo notar.

Por supuesto que hablé.

No, en mi opinión.

Pero entonces Darién la silenció con un abrazo y un beso que la dejaron sin aliento. Serena emergió del beso aturdida, y un poco inhibida porque pensaba que sus familiares podrían haberlos visto, y que seguramente le censurarían.

¿Entonces, qué piensas de mi familia?

¿Quieres que te diga francamente?

Si no, no te lo hubiese preguntado.

Son horribles. Por supuesto que deben ser más cálidos de lo que aparentan...

Probablemente más fríos.

¡Oh, Darién! – susurró ella.

No seas tonta. Yo ya soy mayorcito como para que me adornes las cosas.

Artemis y Luna son muy simpáticos. Parecen quererte mucho. E incluso Artemis se parece a ti... Sí, eso fue lo que me hizo pensar que ya lo conocía.

¿Estás loca? Si no es familia mía – dijo Darién frunciendo el ceño.

Por supuesto que no había lazos de sangre con Artemis, era sólo el cuñado de Darién.

¡Pero tú no eres familia de ninguno de ellos! – dijo Serena, arrepintiéndose inmediatamente de lo que había dicho.

Segundos después, Darién entraba en un dormitorio y cerraba la puerta de un portazo.

Dilo otra vez – la exhortó.

Serena abandonó la pelea y se hecho a los pies de la cama.

Lo siento, me he olvidado de que supuestamente yo no sabía nada – dijo Serena con lágrimas en los ojos.

Evidentemente. ¿Y desde cuándo lo sabes? – le preguntó Darién irritado.

Si te lo digo, debes prometerme que no te enfadarás con la persona que me ha dicho que eres adoptado – Serena apenas pronunció la última palabra, porque temía la reacción de Darién -. Porque ella pensaba que yo lo sabía...

¿Ella?

¡Nadie de mi familia pudo habértelo dicho!

Fue Diana.

¿Diana? – Darién no podía creerlo.

Serena le contó sin ganas la conversación que había mantenido con Diana. Darién estaba muy sorprendido.

¡Y todo este tiempo ella lo sabía! Theos mou, ¡no tenía la menor idea de que ella pudiera saberlo!

Yo le dije que era un asunto muy privado, y no creo que vuelva a decir nada del tema. Se sintió muy violenta después – le dijo Serena, sin agregar su propia opinión, en el sentido de que le parecía que no tenía sentido seguir guardando ese secreto.

Después de conocer a la familia Chiba no tenía la menor duda de que para ellos el tema de la adopción pudiera ser tan altamente confidencial y si Darién se había criado en esa atmósfera tendría la misma actitud hacia el tema, que sería demasiado delicado para él como para comentarlo.

Darién se quedó en silencio. Era evidente que estaba muy turbado por lo que ella había dicho. Serena hubiese querido compartir sus pensamientos, pero no era el momento. De todos modos él parecía tan afectado que ella no pudo reprimir ponerse de pie e ir hacia él y abrazarlo.

Darién se puso rígido ante la sorpresa de su gesto.

Olvídalo. No tiene importancia – le dijo Serena, asombrada ante sus atrevimiento y la corriente de ternura que la llevaba a ser protectora con él.

Darién la sorprendió con una risa, y luego la rodeó por las caderas, acercándola más a él.

Si tú lo dices.

Serena se preguntaba cómo habría sido la vida de Darién rodeado de los personajes que estaban allí en el salón. No le habría sido fácil crecer a su lado y aunque contemplaba la posibilidad de que fueran fríos con ella especialmente, sospechaba que había algo más.

¿Sentiría resentimiento sus hermanas y su familia por el poder que tenía Darién, no siendo éste un Chiba verdadero? ¿Sería porque sus padres lo habían adoptado siendo mayores, y sus hermanas, casi adultas, les hubiesen sentado mal la noticia? Pero era injusto de todos modos, porque Darién era muy generoso con ellos.

Y lo más curioso era, ¿a quién de ellos protegía Darién? ¿A cuál de ese grupo tan siniestro protegía?

Serena de pronto sintió un deseo irresistible por saberlo.

Pareces que estás a millas de distancia – dijo Darién.

Serena abandonó sus pensamientos y se vio forzada a volver a la realidad.

Y te quiero aquí.

Instintivamente se acercó a él y se movió con la sinuosidad de una gata contra Darién, como quien busca una caricia. La respuesta de él no se hizo esperar, devorando la boca de ella.

La pasión de Darién la había tomado por sorpresa, pero rápidamente la había inundado de deseo. Reconocía el cuerpo de Darién, y lo deseaba con una intensidad que le hacía perder el control. La chaqueta de Serena cayó al suelo. Los dedos de Darién le acariciaron la espalda y le desprendieron el sujetador. Una mano subió hasta uno de sus pechos, haciéndola gemir de placer.

Darién la tendió sobre la cama y jugó con sus pezones. Un fuego lento la consumía. Serena temblaba de placer con el hambre que Darién saciaba en ella. Ella lo miró con pasión cuando él se echó encima, y se quitó la ropa con manos impacientes.

Ella volvió a sentir aquel húmedo cúmulo de sensaciones salvajes que él le desataba y ella se sentía deseada por Darién, lo veía en sus ojos que no se apartaban de ella, y de sus pechos desnudos y su falda subida hasta las caderas.

Mientras conversaba y tomaba café no podía pensar en otra cosa que en esto. No podía concentrarme. Ahora siento que las sensaciones sobrepasan lo que yo anticipaba.

Serena lo miró, sus pechos subían y bajaban al ritmo de su respiración. Desnudo Darién era magnífico, una mezcla armoniosa de huesos y músculos y piel bronceada. Ella sintió un escalofrío recorriéndola cuando él se desabrochó totalmente la falda. Y se quedó allí, quieta, disfrutando de ese momento.

La lengua de Darién volvió a meterse en la boca de Serena. Ella cerró los ojos y lo abrazó, desesperada por el contacto con él. El corazón de Serena se agitaba más y más. Rodaron juntos, mientras él le quitaba la última prenda que aún los separaba.

Sí – gimió ella, arqueando la espalda como reacción al delicioso tormento.

Él acarició donde ella deseaba más, pero le negó aquello que más ansiaba, aquello que ella anhelaba.

No sé por dónde empezar. Quiero todo lo que me puedas dar... – musitó el apoyando la boca contra la de ella.

Serena era prisionera de su excitación. Él le dijo algo en griego y presionó la espalda de ella, volviendo a besarla con intensidad y pasión. Serena se quemaba entre sus caricias, y se moría por más.

Ahora – dijo él alzándola suavemente y presionando sus muslos a medida que se internaba en ella con una embestida firme.

La intensidad del placer que Serena sentía, la hacía perder todo control.

Te necesito – le dijo ella en un momento de éxtasis.

El mundo bajo esas sensaciones se había vuelto un mundo bajo el imperio de los sentidos. Lejos quedaba la realidad de todos los días. No había nada más que las demandas de su cuerpo deseando el de él.

Es hora de levantarse, pethi mou.

Serena sonrió medio dormida. La boca de Darién la acariciaba, pero cuando ella se estiró para alcanzarlo, vio que él ya no estaba allí. Abrió los ojos y se encontró con él al lado de la cama, con el pelo húmedo aún de la ducha, dedicándole una sonrisa.

La cena estará dentro de una hora.

Serena estaba invadida aún por las escenas de aquella misma tarde, y sentía que debería hacer un esfuerzo por volver a la realidad.

Vístete formal – le aconsejó él mientras se ponía una camisa de seda blanca -. Pienso que habrá baile. Por lo que se ve, mi madre quiere impresionar a todo el clan.

¿Y por qué quiere hacerlo? – preguntó Serena mientras se sentaba y se quitaba el pelo de la cara.

Los miembros de nuestras familias dejaron de verse cuando Hotaru y yo rompimos el compromiso. Y desde entonces ha habido una relación más bien fría. Pero no me parece la mejor oportunidad para fiestas de sociedad. Hubiese preferido una reunión familiar más íntima, algo más adecuado a la ocasión.

Serena sabía perfectamente a qué se refería, pero era un tema que, afortunadamente, no le importaba. Era evidente que el encuentro de la familia Chiba con la ex-novia de Darién y su familia el mismo día que iban a conocer a la esposa de Darién no era mera coincidencia. Como tampoco había sido casual que la madre de Darién hubiese ignorado a Serena en el momento de conocerla.

Si mi madre fuese una mujer más joven le diría algo acerca de su comportamiento contigo esta tarde.

Por favor, no discutas con ellos por mi culpa – pero Serena se alegraba de que él se hubiera dado cuenta de la actitud de su madre, y que estuviera de su parte.

No me imaginé que fuese capaz de hacer algo así. Si no te respeta como es debido no vendré más a esta casa.

No hagas eso – le dijo Serena.

Si te soy sincero, sólo vengo aquí por compromiso. Odio esta casa, y me desagrada la mayoría de la gente que normalmente encuentro aquí.

Serena estaba sorprendida de las confesiones íntimas de Darién. Era la primera vez que acortaba la distancia emocional con ella.

Pero le inquietaba el saber que pudiera ocultarle tan bien las emociones.

Darién, deja que se acostumbren a mí. Diana me decía esta tarde que están esperando a que rompas conmigo y vuelvas con Hotaru.

Hotaru está felizmente casada, así que no sé por qué abrigan esas esperanzas.

Serena se dio cuenta entonces de que Darién no sabía nada de la ruptura del matrimonio de Hotaru.

Según tu sobrina, Hotaru se ha separado de su marido.

Darién dejó de anudarse la corbata y dijo:

¿Y desde cuándo?

No lo sé, no lo sé – dijo nerviosamente Serena.

Luna debiera ponerle un candado en la boca a su hija.

Entonces se hizo el silencio. Serena se levantó de la cama y fue a la suite. Era evidente que la noticia sobre Hotaru lo había sorprendido y lo había dejado en un estado de ensimismamiento. ¿Qué significaba para él la noticia de que Hotaru estuviera libre de nuevo?

Peor se dijo que no debía dar rienda suelta a la imaginación.

Darién no la había esperado para bajar al salón. Serena había hecho su aparición con un vestido de noche azul, a juego con sus ojos, y que dejaba al descubierto sus hombros desnudos. Y lo primero que había visto había sido a Darién conversando con Hotaru en un rincón del final del salón. Parecían muy inmersos en la charla, y Hotaru no tenía el gesto triste de una mujer que acaba de romper su matrimonio y busca las palabras de un amigo, sino que se le veía feliz. Darién, en cambio, tenía un gesto serio, grave.

Diana la saludó de lejos con la mano, pero no pareció dispuesta a interrumpir la conversación que mantenía con el joven sentado frente a ella.

De pronto Darién la vio y se puso de pie. En ese momento, anunciaron que la cena estaba lista.

Has sido muy oportuna interrumpiendo la conversación. Pero estás encantadora.

Serena no pudo resistir preguntarle:

¿Se ha separado Hotaru?

Sí.

Pero una cena formal no era el mejor momento para hablar de ello.

Para su sorpresa, se encontró sentada a la derecha de la anfitriona, y frente a Darién y Hotaru sentada varios sitios más allá. Incluso la señora Chiba había intentado darle conversación en perfecto inglés. Serena le contestó con generosidad, pero en su interior sentía un cierto desconcierto.

Fue un alivio levantarse de la mesa. Enseguida Diana se acercó a Serena y le dijo:

Quiero que conozcas a alguien.

Se trataba del joven que la había acompañado. Se llamaba Sammy, y, por su gesto, parecía estar acostumbrado a que lo mostrasen como un trofeo.

Vamos a comprometernos en año que viene.

Serena recordó lo que había sentido cuando había conocido a Darién. Le parecía tener cien años más que entonces. ¿Quién podía asegurar que Diana era demasiado joven para saber lo que quería?

A los catorce años me dijo que se iba a casar con él – dijo Darién, que había aparecido por detrás, en el momento en que la pareja se alejaba -. Y me dijo por qué.

¿Por qué?

Quería verlo sonreír, y él sonríe continuamente a su alrededor. Tiene veintidós años, está terminando sus estudios en Harvard, y es muy serio, tanto como ella inconsciente. A él le da miedo que ella se aburra de él dentro de un año.

¿Piensas que es posible eso?

No – pienso que tiene las suficientes agallas como para hacer lo que su corazón le dicta. Incluso fue capaz de hacer frente a la familia de él, y no dejarse llevar por el orgullo, cuando ellos restaron importancia a la relación entre ellos yo la envidio por esa fuerza y esa claridad.

Y Serena supo que hablaba de su relación con Hotaru, y se hizo muchas preguntas acerca de esa relación. ¿Hotaru lo habría dejado romper la relación sin importarle realmente?

Darién bajó con Serena. Pero ella no podía relajarse. La idea de la posibilidad de perderlo alguna vez la aterraba. Porque la certeza de que él no podría abandonarla si no encontraba el certificado no le servía de nada.

Le presentaron a los padres de Hotaru. Fueron educados y amables, pero fríos en el fondo al fin y al cabo ella era la mujer que le había robado el novio a su hija.

Serena pidió excusas para salir a tomar el fresco. En ese momento Artemis se acercó a ella.

No he visto a Luna esta noche - le dijo ella.

Lamentablemente mi mujer no se encontraba muy bien. Se ha quedado descansando – suspiró.

¿Está enferma?

Está enferma de los nervios. Pero sólo le pasa aquí, con su "adorable" familia y la actitud de Darién, que la trata como si fuera la peste, no la ayuda en absoluto.

Serena se puso colorada; no estaba preparada para esa confesión.

Lo siento... yo... – Serena no sabía qué decir.

Os he observado juntos. Tú y Darién estáis muy unidos. Le he prometido no hablar contigo de ello. Así que hablaré contigo para ver si puedes hacer e intermediaria.

¿Intermediaria?

Entre nosotros y Darién. Darién sabe... Puedo decirte exactamente la fecha en que cambió su actitud con mi esposa. Quise hablarle entonces. Quería saber lo que él sabía, qué tontería le habían dicho que pudiese hacer que cambiase tanto con ella. Pero Luna tuvo un ataque de nervios cuando se lo comenté, y tuve que callarme, pero contra mi voluntad.

Artemis, no sé de qué me estás hablando – le dijo Serena incómoda.

¿Tú también? – el hombre suspiró con pesadez -. Por supuesto que lo sabes. Darién se enteró de ello cuando estabais recién casados. No creo que no te lo haya dicho. Hace treinta años Luna lo dio, pero nunca renunció a él realmente, y por otra parte siempre ha pensado que hizo lo mejor para él.

Serena comprendió de golpe. Se sentía como si una ola la hubiese tomado por sorpresa y la hubiese dejado atontada. Luna no era la hermana de Darién, sino su madre y había dado su hijo a sus padres para que lo criasen como propio, a la vista de ella, pero sin ocuparse ella de él y Darién lo sabía. La última pieza del puzzle acababa de encajar. ¿Era éste el secreto por el que su padre había podido chantajearlo?

Quiero estar seguro de que Darién sabe la verdad – dijo Artemis, demasiado conmovido como para estar atento a la reacción de Serena -. Toda la verdad, no sólo lo que su abuela haya querido decirle. Darién nunca fue adoptado. Se hizo un certificado de nacimiento como para que Rei y Nicolás aparecieran como padres de Darién. Pero no pudieron engañar a las hermanas de Luna con la historia de la adopción. Nicolás quería un hijo varón e insistió en quedarse con Darién, un hijo a quien podría criar como propio y que era por lo menos un Chiba a medias.

Tú conoces la historia completa...

¡Si la hubiese conocido hace treinta años, no hubiese permitido que lo hicieran! – dijo Artemis con rabia -. Hicimos mal las cosas. Pero debieron dejar que nos casáramos cuando supieron que Luna iba a tener a un hijo nuestro. ¡Eso es lo que no puedo perdonarles!

Tú eres el padre de Darién – susurró Serena, mirando a Artemis con asombro.

¿No lo sabías? ¿Me estás diciendo que Darién no lo sabe tampoco?

Es algo de lo que no hemos hablado – dijo Serena débilmente.

Tal vez no lo sepa. Tal vez nos eche la culpa de su triste infancia y tiene motivos...

¿Podrías contarme la historia desde el principio?

Artemis fue breve. Él era estudiante por aquel entonces, cuando se enamoró de Luna Chiba. No tenía dinero ni pertenecía al medio social que pudiera impresionar a los Chiba, y se habían opuesto a esa relación y Luna no tenía la valentía de enfrentarse a su familia. Cuando descubrieron el embarazo de Luna, ésta hizo un viaje con su madre. No le dijeron nada a Artemis. Él ni siquiera conocía la existencia de Darién, hasta que se encontró con Luna diez años más tarde.

Quería morirme al saber todo lo que ella había tenido que atravesar sola y al saber que tenía un hijo que no podía reclamar. Pero esa vez estaba decidido a no dejar que me separasen de Luna. ¡Incluso hice que se casara conmigo pese a la oposición de ellos! – dijo Artemis con satisfacción -. Nicolás estaba furioso y Rei no quería ni verme, y aún hoy no quiere ni verme. ¿Pero qué podían hacer frente a los hechos consumados? Las apariencias son algo muy importantes para esta familia.

¿Y entonces?

Entonces la felicidad se mezclaba con la desdicha. Luna pensaba que debíamos estar agradecidos por poder ver a nuestro hijo. Si lo hubiésemos dado en adopción, jamás lo hubiésemos encontrado, jamás lo hubiésemos conocido... Pero algunas veces pienso que tal vez sido menos doloroso. Rei no lo quería, no lo trataba como a un hijo, y el resto de la familia estaba resentido con él, ya que heredaría en primer lugar.

Y aún están resentidos – murmuró Serena afectada.

Sin embargo él ha multiplicado cien veces su riqueza. Nicolás... era un hombre bueno. Se ocupó de Darién. Pero pensaba que Luna era una persona débil, y por ello fue muy duro con su hijo. Pero Luna no es débil. Ella llevaba más o menos bien la situación, hasta que vio que Darién empezó a evitarla, y entonces nos dimos cuenta de que sabía algo.

Hace cinco años, has dicho...

Debe haber sido un shock terrible, pero hemos esperado tanto que sospechara algo o descubriera algo... No se trataba de que se lo dijéramos si él no sospechaba nada. Luna le había prometido a sus padres que nunca se lo diría. Ése había sido el precio. Pero jamás se nos hubiese ocurrido que Darién se pudiera comportar tan despiadadamente con ella al enterarse de quiénes eran sus padres.

Serena se preguntaba qué sentiría Darién realmente. ¿A quién protegía? ¿A su abuela o a Luna?

Debemos encontrar una solución a todo esto, para que Luna se quede con la conciencia tranquila. Por ello te pido que hables con Darién y averigües si sabe toda la verdad. Porque es evidente que él no se va a acercar a nosotros.

Sí.

Ella lo quiere mucho. Siempre lo excusa. Pero ya es un hombre. ¿Por qué está así con ella y no conmigo? Tampoco disimula su cariño por Diana. Si no fuera por la promesa que le hice a su madre, ya le hubiera plantado cara.

No creo que Darién sepa que tú eres su padre.

Es un poco egoísta por mi parte meterte en semejante lío... – dijo Artemis al descubrir las huellas de la preocupación en el rostro de Serena.

No.

Estuvo tentada de decirle que ella ya era parte de ese gran lío desde mucho antes. ¿Habría tenido Kenji ese certificado en sus manos? ¿Se haría mención en él acerca de quién era su padre? Lo que estaba claro era que había descubierto quién era su madre. Pero no había hecho más preguntas.

Serena suspiró hondo.

Hablaré con él cuando volvamos a Londres, aquí no.

Sea como sea, te estoy muy agradecido.

Cuando Artemis se alejó de ella, Serena sintió el peso que le había dejado. No se trataba de una noticia fácil de dar y Darién era imprescindible.

Darién la miraba desde el otro lado del salón. Serena se preguntaba si se habría dado cuenta de que había tenido una larga e íntima conversación con Artemis. Se sentía culpable por guardar tantos secretos sobre su vida. Hubiera corrido a contarle todo, pero tenía que encontrar el momento oportuno y si bien Serena le había devuelto la mirada a Darién, él ya no la miraba, y en cambio se daba la vuelta para sonreír a algo que había dicho Hotaru.


	11. FINAL

**CAPITULO 10**

Al volver a Londres, Darién debía irse al poco rato, tan pronto como se cambiase de ropa. Tenía mucho trabajo.

Hablaremos cuando vuelva.

¿Por qué tenía la impresión de que él la trataba como si ella fuera culpable de algo?

¿Cómo reaccionaría ante el hecho de que ella supiera tantas cosas? Al fin y al cabo él no confiaba lo suficientemente en ella como para habérselo contado. Pero, ¿qué cosas sabría él?

Serena fue al salón. Allí estaba su escritorio, herencia de su madre. Le echó una ojeada. Estaba igual que siempre. Los cajones vacíos. La llave decorativamente sujeta con una cadena a la hoja plegable que servía de escritorio propiamente dicho. El carpintero que lo habría restaurado había cometido el error de poner a la llave una cadena muy corta que impedía cerrar el escritorio, por eso no lo usaba.

De pronto de dio cuenta de que la llave se parecía a aquélla que le habían dado en el banco para abrir la caja fuerte. Rompió la cadena, haciéndose daño en le intento. La llave había sido bañada en oro para hacer juego con la cadena, pero se veían aún los números grabados en ella. Ni siquiera encajaba bien en la cerradura. Seguramente correspondía a otra caja. Durante cinco años Kenji podría haber ocultado el pasaporte a la libertad de Darién en su propia casa. Una última ironía de Darién.

Serena fue hacia el ala de la casa que ocupaba Darién. Él se estaba poniendo una camisa limpia en el dormitorio, tan embebido en sus pensamientos que apenas se dio cuenta de la presencia de Serena.

Darién... – le dijo ella temerosa.

Por un momento, Serena pensó en esconder la llave. Pero debía tener la valentía de dársela y afrontar las consecuencias. Entonces levantó la mano y tiró la llave en la cama.

Después de todo no ha sido una condena a cadena perpetua... – se oyó decir.

Darién pareció no entender. Miró alternativamente la llave y a Serena.

Es la llave de otra caja fuerte. Es posible que contenga lo que buscas.

¡Cristo! – exclamó antes de levantar la llave -. ¡Todo este tiempo buscándola! ¡No lo puedo creerlo!

Serena se fue hacia la ventana. Se trataba de la tierra prometida de la libertad. Podía ser el principio o el fin de su matrimonio.

Hay algo más de lo que tenemos que hablar.

¿No podemos esperar para hablar de ello? No voy a poder parar hasta que vaya a París y pruebe esta llave.

Me temo que no. Ya ves, ocurre que sé lo que hay en la caja. Tu certificado de nacimiento – le dijo Serena.

La expresión de Darién se tensó.

¿Y dónde has conseguido esa información?

Ciertamente no la he conseguido por ti. Artemis me la confió.

¿Artemis? – Darién pareció muy sorprendido.

Me pidió que actuase como intermediaria. Creyó que yo era de tu confianza. Así que ahora sé que Luna es tu madre natural.

¿Artemis está enterado de esto? – le dijo él con gesto grave.

Mira, no es asunto mío – le aclaró Serena, porque Darién parecía recalcárselo con la mirada.

¿Cuánto hace que lo sabe?

Serena comprendió que Darién no sabía que Artemis era su padre, pero ella no quería ser quien se lo dijera.

¡Theos mou! Si él sabe no había peligro de que su matrimonio se rompiese – dijo él frustrado.

Y con esas palabras, Darién le había dicho muchas cosas. Darién pensaba que Artemis no estaría en condiciones de aceptar un pasado oscuro de su esposa. Un marido griego no podría tolerarlo. Así que Darién estaba protegiendo a Luna y se sentía frustrado por saber que su sacrificio había sido inútil.

Artemis sabe todo acerca de tus padres. Quiere hablar contigo. Está preocupado por Luna. El hecho de que continúe siendo un secreto le está perjudicando.

Darién murmuró algo en griego, y se tapó la cara con las dos manos.

¿Entonces por qué no me ha hablado personalmente?

Le prometió a Luna que no hablaría contigo del asunto, así como ella le había prometido a sus padres que lo mantendría en secreto.

Ella se avergüenza de mí.

No creo. Si no fueras tan terco y tan orgulloso te hubieras enterado de toda la historia por ti mismo – le dijo Serena temblando.

Darién la miró con rabia.

La primera vez que la vi después de enterarme, intenté hablar con ella. Pero ella se puso a llorar y salió corriendo. Estaba histérica y aterrada.

Y debía tener miedo de enfrentarse a Darién. Porque él se habría sentido absolutamente traicionado por una mentira que había durado veinte años. Entonces, en lugar de aparentar estar herido habría aparentado estar enfadado y Luna no habría sabido cómo actuar frente a él.

Con frialdad pasmosa. Darién emprendió la marcha preguntando ante:

Entonces, ¿qué más hay que hablar? ¿Sobre nuestro matrimonio? Eso es muy sencillo. Te quedas o te vas. Trata de tomar una decisión ante de que esté de vuelta de París – dijo él con frialdad.

Serena se quedó en silencio. Lo vio ponerse la chaqueta. Estaba anonadada nunca había sido tan humillada.

Hubiese sido mejor que brindara con champán y que bailase para festejarlo, en lugar de reaccionar con tal indiferencia.

Al fin y al cabo Darién ya no tenía motivos para seguir fingiendo y sin embargo las escenas eróticas del día anterior, la pasión que habían compartido, o que ella había creído que habían compartido... Pero Darién le había dicho un día que le daba miedo el amor. Había crecido sin amor y había aprendido a vivir sin él. Y así se había dio haciendo Darién, un hombre incapaz de compartir nada, incapaz de sentir para no arriesgar ni un ápice de orgullo.

El papel que Kenji le había obligado a representar había llegado a su final.

Serena sintió escalofríos. Darién le servía en bandeja la libertad que había peleado semanas atrás, él no iba a esperar para desembarazarse de la hija de Kenji entre lágrimas, pensó que no valía la pena sufrir por un desgraciado como él.

Ha estado muy bien cariño.

Cuando Serena levantó los dedos del piano el atractivo americano que se apoyaba en él no disimuló su admiración hacia ella.

¿Conoces una que es así? - silbó una canción un poco desafinada, y volvió a su asiento, después de que ella le respondiera con una sonrisa.

A esa hora el bar solía estar lleno de gente, y algunos le pedían sus canciones preferidas. No le pagaban bien, pero se las arreglaba para vivir, y además en breve tenía un par de entrevistas de trabajo.

Por lo tanto sobrevivía. Llevaba un mes apartada de la vida de Darién. Había aprendido a estar ocupada todo el tiempo, y así estaba tan cansada que dormía toda la noche sin pensar en nada. Se había apuntado a un curso de informática, miraba los avisos de trabajo del primero al último, y había escrito a varios de los que parecían estar a su alcance y todos los días rogaba que fuera un día en el que no pensara en Darién. Pero lamentablemente el tocar el piano no le servía de mucho en ese sentido.

Por lo tanto cuando Serena alzó la vista y vio a Darién a unos pasos de ella, pensó al principio que no era una imagen real, sino una mala pasada de su fantasía. Siguió tocando, pero sus ojos no se apartaron de él.

Toca para mí – dijo Darién.

Serena había dejado de tocar el piano sin siquiera darse cuenta. Su corazón dio un vuelco. ¿Cómo y por qué le había seguido el rastro?

Por favor... – murmuró; sonaba extraña esa palabra en él.

¿Qué quieres que toque? – preguntó Serena como si se tratase de un cliente cualquiera.

Cualquier cosa.

¿No puedes decir el nombre de algún compositor?

Chopin.

Tocó algo de Bethoveen, porque sabía que le daría igual. Darién se quedó al lado del piano todo el tiempo, algo que a Serena le molestó.

¿Qué quieres? – dijo ella, tensa, mientras veía al dueño del establecimiento que los miraba, con recelo por la confianza que se estaba tomando el cliente.

El camarero me ha dicho que a las nueve tienes un descanso.

No para compartirlo contigo.

Darién había dejado un estuche de joyería forrado en piel sobre el piano.

Es el collar de tu abuela.

¡Lo he vendido!

Te lo estoy devolviendo.

¡No lo quiero! ¡Y quiero que te vayas y que me dejes sola!

¿Es este caballero un amigo suyo, señorita Tsukino? – el encargado se había acercado a ellos.

No.

Si estuviera en su lugar no haría caso a esa mentira – le advirtió Darién al encargado-. Su pianista es mi esposa.

¿Es cierto eso?

Serena hubiera querido gritar que era una farsa, pero estaba segura de que Darién iba a seguir su disputa. Por fin asintió con la cabeza.

Y está a punto de hacer una pausa... – agregó Darién.

Serena atravesó el salón hasta la mesa reservada para su uso personal, cerca del bar. Darién se sentó frente a ella y la miró inexpresivamente. Había perdido peso, se le notaba en los rasgos sobresalientes de su cara.

¿Cómo me has encontrado?

Con esfuerzo.

¿Qué quieres?

Quería que vieses esto – Darién sacó un papel del bolsillo, y lo extendió ante ella -. Tienes derecho a ello, ¿no?

Era el certificado ella no sabía si reírse o llorar. Un certificado en el que ponía que un tal Darién Chiba había nacido hace treinta años, hijo de Luna, en una clínica suiza.

No pone nada del padre. Cuando se lo pregunté a Rei me dijo que era un hombre casado, a quien mi madre no había querido nombrar. También me dijeron que Artemis no tenía ni idea de que Luna tuviese un hijo ilegítimo. Me recordaron también las ventajas que había tenido el que se mantuviera en secreto. La vida que hubiese tenido de no haber permanecido dentro de la familia. También me dijeron que tenía el deber de mantenerme callado y no avergonzar a Luna con el recuerdo de la relación que nos unía – dijo Darién con severidad.

¡Qué cruel!

Hasta el día en que Kenji me mostró esto, yo no tenía la menor idea de que no era hijo de Rei. El engaño me destruyó. En todos esos años nadie me había dicho nada. Quise hablar con Luna. Quería respuestas a mis preguntas. Tenía derecho a ellas. Pero ella salió corriendo y al hacer eso me confirmó lo que Rei me había dicho. Por lo tanto no me acerqué nunca más a ella. Se ponía tan nerviosa...

Tú la protegiste.

Por supuesto – dijo él guardando el certificado.

¿Has hablado con ella ahora?

Sí y con Artemis. Gracias por haberme aconsejado que lo hiciera.

Pensé que era mejor que no te lo dijera yo.

Estoy muy contento con Artemis. Siempre me hubiese gustado tener un padre que me amenazara si disgustaba a mi madre.

Serena lo miraba sin decir nada.

¡Al fin sé a quién salgo! – le dedicó una sonrisa que llegó al alma de Serena-. Me gusta. Siempre me ha gustado.

Me alegro de que se haya resuelto todo – murmuró Serena. Sentía que él quería dedicarle a ella un final feliz, después de que Kenji hubiese empezado la historia con una pesadilla.

Se hizo un silencio. Darién miró el reloj.

No quiero entretenerte más – dijo ella, preguntándose si él oiría el latido de su corazón.

He comprado una casa en el campo. He puesto a la venta la casa de Londres.

Parecía un buen principio, aunque no entendía su elección. Ella siempre había deseado vivir en el campo, en cambio él no.

He pensado que quizás quieras venir a... bueno a verla.

¿Por qué?

Se me ha ocurrido simplemente – contestó él, llevándose la bebida a la boca, que estaba intacta hasta ese momento.

Hubo silencio nuevamente.

Has encontrado trabajo – dijo él nervioso.

No pienso estar aquí toda la vida. Estoy empezando y saco lo justo para vivir. Si te preocupa eso...

¿Por qué iba a preocuparme?

Quizás te hubiera gustado que no pudiera salir adelante.

Quizás – él no lo negó.

¿Has tenido noticias de mi abogado ya?

Hubo un silencio sepulcral.

Has tirado todos mis calcetines – dijo Darién apesadumbrado.

Era una especie de declaración de principios.

Sí, me he dado por enterado.

Fue una tontería – dijo ella dibujando el borde del vaso con el dedo -. ¿Cómo está Hotaru? – le preguntó sin poder reprimirlo.

Feliz... su marido volvió a buscarla el mismo día de la cena. Ella ha prometido trabajar un poco menos, y él ha prometido aprender a cocinar o algo por el estilo.

¿Era eso de lo que estabais hablando aquella noche?

Sobre todo me estaba diciendo cosas sobre mí. Que le había roto el corazón hace cinco años, y que ni siquiera me había dado cuenta y que si me hubiera casado con ella y le hubiese hecho lo que te hice a ti, me habría castrado.

Hotaru se había vengado de él ahora que ya no le importaba.

Volvió el silencio.

¿Quieres dormir conmigo esta noche?

Serena no podía creer lo que le preguntaba. Pero él la miró desafiante, como para que no tuviera la menor duda de sus propósitos.

No voy a contestar semejante proposición.

¿Por qué no?

¡Estoy en proceso de divorciarme de ti!

No ha habido ninguna mujer. Ni siquiera he mirado a otra. No deseo a otra mujer. Te deseo a ti.

Entonces tienes un problema – dijo ella temblando como una hoja. Y en realidad lo deseaba tanto, que se odiaba.

Darién le tomó la mano, evitando que ella se alejara de él.

No debería haberlo preguntado... No era realmente lo que quería decir.

¡Pero exactamente lo que estabas pensando! – exclamó Serena, quitando la mano apresada por la de él.

Serena se sintió indignada ante la actitud descarada de él. La deseaba aún, pero aunque se lo pidiera de rodillas no accedería.

Por el rabillo del ojo lo vio levantarse y abandonar el bar. Serena hubiese querido llorar desconsoladamente, pero había un público que la estaba esperando y un trabajo que realizar.

Eran las cuatro de la madrugada de esa noche cuando se durmió por fin.

A las ocho alguien llamó a la puerta de su casa de manera insistente. Serena hizo un esfuerzo y se levantó a abrir. Un ramo de rosas rojas fue depositado en sus manos. Era Darién que aprovechándose de que Serena estaba medio dormida, había entrado y cerrado la puerta.

¿Y qué esperas que haga con esto? – dijo ella consciente del aspecto horrible que tenía, frente a él que parecía sacado de un anuncio de trajes italianos.

Le pones en agua...

¿Qué pasa contigo? – preguntó ella.

Él la miró unos segundos, y luego se apartó en silencio.

Fueron muy pocas las mujeres con las que me acosté en estos años. Con la mayoría en el primer año, durante el último con ninguna.

¿Qué reacción esperaba él después de semejante información?

Pero no pudo pensar en nada. Simplemente le pegó con el ramo por la espalda varias veces, compulsivamente, hasta que el ramo se le cayó de las manos. Él no hizo amago alguno de defenderse.

Entonces Serena hundió su cara en sus manos y sufrió un ataque de llanto repentino. Darién la tomó las manos.

Por favor, ven a casa.

¡No puedo!

No te preguntaré lo que has estado haciendo durante este mes. Te lo prometo. No volveré a mencionarte a Furuhata. Puedo hacerlo. Dejaré de ser celoso. Crees que no puedo, pero sí puedo.

Serena separó sus labios secos en medio del llanto.

¿Estabas celoso?

Me devoraban los celos. ¿Qué crees que soy, una piedra? – dijo con firmeza -. Cuando vi esas fotos me quise morir. No pude soportarlo. Y sabía que si no era capaz de tolerarlo, te perdería y te he perdido al final. Pero ya me he sobrepuesto.

Darién... la garganta de Serena se espesaba.

Esa noche en Atenas sabía que estabas pensando en él y pensé que no podría vivir con ello.

Estaba pensando en ti. Artemis acababa de decirme lo de su parentesco, y me sentía muy culpable porque sabía lo que tú debías saber.

No sabía que habías estado hablando con Artemis y cuando me diste esa llave al día siguiente, de la forma en que lo hiciste, supe que la recompensa que esperabas era tu libertad. No podía obligarte a seguir a mi lado y menos si estabas enamora de Furuhata. No tenía sentido. La decisión de quedarte tenía que ser tuya, y realmente no quería estar presente cuando la tomases.

De ese modo Darién admitía un acto de cobardía que jamás hubiese esperado de él.

Ahora de daba cuenta de que la inseguridad la había llevado a malinterpretar sus palabras y sus hechos. Porque la que había estado luchando por escapar de ese matrimonio había sido ella, y él en cambio la había presionado para que siguiera con él y en el momento que apareció la llave, era lógico que él pensara que ella tenía que tomar una decisión.

Serena tragó saliva, le costaba hablar.

No estoy enamorada de Andrew.

Esas fotos dicen algo muy diferente – dijo él soltándole las manos y yendo hacia la ventana.

Las fotos pueden engañar. Ni siquiera lo he visto desde el día que estuvo en la casa y ese mismo día se terminó todo no fue más que una aventura, un pasatiempo, como quiera llamarlo. Estaba muy sola, aburrida y supongo que quería lo que jamás había tenido.

Lo que podrías haber tenido conmigo si yo no hubiese sido tan orgulloso y tan mezquino como para ofrecértelo – Darién volvió hacia ella y agregó -: tú has sido más sincera conmigo de lo que me merezco, pethi mou. Si te he perdido ha sido por mi culpa. Me enamoré de ti la primera vez que te vi. Tú no te equivocaste con mis sentimientos fue como si la luz me golpease de pronto y cuando me pude recuperar del shock, lo único que quería hacer es salir corriendo.

¿Pero...?

Pero tú debiste atarme los tobillos, porque no fui capaz de irme. Tú eras muy joven yo no estaba preparado para el matrimonio. Pero me daba miedo que otro hombre estuviera en condiciones de darte lo que yo no podía y si yo me iba de tu lado no iba a haber oportunidad de que estuvieras a mi alrededor cuando yo decidiera volver.

No puedo creer que esos eran tus sentimientos – dijo Serena, temerosa de creer lo que él decía, de que después de todo, no se hubiera equivocado cuando había creído que la atracción irresistible había sido mutua.

Mis sentimientos eran esos. Pero no sabía cómo manejarlos, y además creo que estaba resentido por el poder de atracción que ejercías sobre mí. Pero luego, Kenji cambió todo de pronto no tuve elección. Nunca, nadie, me había hecho hacer nada que yo no quisiera. Me sentí totalmente impotente. Me sentía como un caballo de raza que tu padre había comprado para tí. Atrapado por una adolescente. ¡Y me juré que no te daría nada que yo no quisiera darte!

Serena pensó en cómo se habría sentido y pensó amargamente en su padre, que les había destruido la posibilidad de ser felices.

Lo comprendo – dijo Serena.

Pasaron dos años de nuestro matrimonio hasta que empecé a desearte nuevamente – Darién hizo una pausa -. No, no lo demostré. ¡Me hubiese dejado matar antes que acercarme a ti! Mi orgullo no me permitía doblegarme más aún al chantaje de Kenji. Tú eras una mujer a quien yo jamás tocaría.

Sí –dijo ella.

No te tuve en cuenta era una lucha entre Kenji y yo, y tú estabas en medio tú eras mi esposa yo no podía tocarte pero ningún otro podía tampoco. Pero cuando murió Kenji yo ya había decidido que seguirías siendo mi esposa, y entonces, al ser una elección propia, nuestro matrimonio sería real ya sabes, a mí no se me ocurría que tú pudieras tener otras ideas. Habías aceptado la situación por tanto tiempo... – terminó Darién con una sombra de desconcierto y vergüenza a la vez.

Tú pensabas que con tu palabra bastaba... – Serena pensó que era muy arrogante, pero por lo menos era sincero.

Yo pensaba que tú me amabas, y que por ello habías seguido a mi lado.

¿Pensaba que era la fiel Penélope?

Fue muy vanidoso de mi parte cuando te oí hablar por teléfono con Furuhata, me quise morir. Querías dejarme, y tuve que tomar medidas extraordinarias para que no te fueras. Realmente no pensaba que ese certificado fuera aún una amenaza para mí.

¿No? – Serena estaba pasmada ante tal afirmación.

Simplemente lo utilicé para retenerte, y obligarte a que le dieras una oportunidad a nuestro matrimonio y no tenía derecho de hacerlo. El orgullo y el resentimiento me había impedido hacerlo en vida de Kenji pero no quería enfrentarme a la posibilidad de perderte.

No querías que ninguna otra persona te comprara calcetines... – dijo ella sonriendo, mientras se movía por la habitación.

Hasta ahora había tenido calcetines suficientes para el resto de mi vida.

Hubo un silencio largo, Darién entonces carraspeó y siguió.

Cuando dije que envidiaba la fortaleza de Diana en no ceder a las presiones de la familia de Sammy Tomoe para que dejaran la relación...

¿Sammy es un Tomoe?- interrumpió Serena.

Es el hermano menor de Hotaru. ¿No te has dado cuenta?

Serena negó con la cabeza.

Diana no dejó que el orgullo interfiriera entre ella y sus sentimientos. Yo sí.

Darién se dio cuenta de lo que quería decirle con eso y de lo que le costaba decirlo. Era un lucha interior, que se habría ahorrado con él "Quieres dormir conmigo esta noche?

Puedes escribirlo si te resulta más fácil – dijo ella titubeando, pero con la felicidad aflorando a sus ojos.

Cuando volví de París y tú ya no estabas, fue como encontrarme en un desierto había jugado y había perdido. Tú te habías escapado por fin del campo de concentración necesito que vuelvas a casa.

La has puesto en venta – le dijo con crueldad que acababa de estrenar.

Da igual que no me ames – la miró con desesperación, las manos entrelazadas fuertemente, subrayando la tensión interior en él -. Yo te amo tanto...

Yo también te amo, pero no estaba dispuesta a volver hasta que no lo dijeras.

Darién la abrazó. Era hermoso volver a estar en sus brazos, y durante un rato largo no hubo más que silencio entre ellos, y besos, y un largo abrazo en el que parecían fundidos.

Te he echado de menos todos los días a todas horas – le juró él -. Pensé que te había perdido.

Después de un rato en que parecían no poder desprenderse, Serena le preguntó:

¿Cómo te sentiste cuando tiré los calcetines?

Si no hubieses estado enfadada conmigo, no te habrías tomado el trabajo de hacerlo eso me dio esperanzas – le confesó el con una sonrisa.

¡Has tenido suerte de que no te hiciera pedazos los trajes!

Eso me hubiera dado más esperanzas todavía, pero creo que debo decirte que no tengo intenciones de aprender a cocinar – murmuró el burlón.

Tienes otros talentos – le dijo Serena, acariciándole el vello del pecho.

¿Eso crees? – sonrió él.

Lo sé. ¿Para qué vas a perder el tiempo en la cocina cuando eres tan bueno en la sala de juntas?

Pequeña bruja –protestó el con ternura, y la volvió a besar.

Quiero ver esa casa que has comprado – le dijo ella.

La he comprado para ti.

¿De verdad?

La besó nuevamente.

Fue ese día, pero muy tarde ya, cuando fueron a ver la casa donde empezarían una vida nueva juntos, lejos del pasado, lejos de todo menos del amor que compartían.

**FIN**

15


End file.
